


Контракт

by Amiram



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Без Предупреждения Касаются Архив
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Услышав однажды из уст брата слова: "Этот эльф должен умереть!", так легко потерять веру в жизнь.<br/>И кто бы мог подумать, что именно враг, несостоявшийся убийца, сможет вернуть не только веру, но и подарить гораздо больше...<br/>Главное, чтоб хватило времени!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Глава 1

Солнце едва показалось над горизонтом, окрашивая в золотой цвет верхушки деревьев и крытые светлой черепицей башни маленького замка. Еще холодный, утренний ветер влетел в распахнутое окно самой высокой из них, парусами раздул тонкие занавески, поиграл хрупкими страницами забытой на столике старинной книги и утих, запутавшись в длинных волосах сидящего перед зеркалом эльфа. Тот, одетый, словно для длинной дороги, рассеянно их расчесывал, задумчиво глядя на проплывающие по небу облака, и чуть поджимал губы – настроение явно было не радужным. Стук в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть и отвлечься от своих мыслей и планов.  
\- Войдите.  
\- Доброе утро, Намиэль, - на пороге стоял его двоюродный брат, сын хозяина замка. – Высоко же ты забрался.   
Эльф почувствовал в голосе кузена неодобрение, однако не подал и виду, что его это беспокоит, и так визит к родственникам, на который он возлагал некоторые надежды, разочаровал его, не стоило портить отношения еще больше. Он понял, что в реализации его планов и его задания родня уж точно не поможет.  
\- Люблю простор, - пожал эльф плечами и перекинул через плечо очередную черную, с блеском, прядь.  
\- Все уже почти готовы, скоро выезжаем, - вошедший подошел ближе и взял со столика у зеркала расческу. – Давай, я тебе помогу.  
Эльф хотел уже отказаться, но опоздал – чужие руки уверенно ухватили его волосы, и он сдержанно вздохнул – поздно.  
\- Ардель, не стоит беспокоиться, я и сам справлюсь, - поморщился Намиэль, когда кузен неосторожными движениями причинил ему боль.  
\- Ничего, это же не сложно? – юный эльф тряхнул своими светлыми короткими волосами и резко дернул расческу, вырывая несколько волосков.  
\- Спасибо! – ледяной голос ясно дал понять, что услуга была излишней, а сам эльф встал и, отойдя к окну, стал быстро заплетать косу. – Я спущусь через минуту, - вышло раздраженно, но сдерживаться сил не осталось – всю неделю братец доставал его с предложениями о помощи и какими-то странными намеками, понять которые гостю было нелегко.  
\- Извини, - совсем легко и не всерьез покаялся Ардель, закинул расческу в ящик стола и прислонился к нему бедром. – Я не хотел тебя разозлить, Намиэль.  
\- Я не злюсь, просто… я привык делать это сам.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - засмеялся его кузен. – Тогда спускайся быстрее – юкорны под седлом.  
Едва дождавшись кивка, он вышел из комнаты и легко сбежал по лестнице вниз, на второй этаж. Пройдя длинным коридором, занавешенным тяжелыми портьерами, к кабинету отца, он осторожно стукнул в дверь и вошел, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
\- Ну как? – поднялся ему навстречу статный эльф, нетерпеливо потирая руки.  
\- Готово, - хмыкнул самодовольно Ардель, кидая на стол небольшой амулет на тонкой цепочке. – Правда, едва успел, но он и не заметил подмены.   
\- О, отлично, - собеседник, расслабившись, снова опустился в кресло, взял со стола амулет и тут же спрятал его в ящик. – Значит, все по плану. Тебе-то ясно, что ты должен делать?  
\- Ясно мне все, - недовольно ответил эльф, падая в кресло и закидывая ногу на подлокотник. – Не впервой. Только ты уверен? Он же в свите короля был, его искать не начнут?  
\- Если и начнут – мы ни при чем. Уехал всего лишь с парой охранников, а дорога-то мимо границы с демонами, вот и сгинул, пропал наш любимый племянничек в горниле скрытой войны, - едва не прослезился эльф за столом. – Нам только на руку – может, и точно война начнется, а с нашими договоренностями мы только выиграем.  
\- Не верил бы я так демонам, отец, - Ардель поморщился и встал, поправляя костюм. – Идем нас провожать, пора в дорогу.  
\- Пора.   
  
На дворе уже рыли копытами щебень дорожек готовые к поездке боевые юкорны, храпя и угрожая острым рогом всем неосторожно подходящим слишком близко. Намиэль, глядя поверх голов суетящихся слуг, стоял у лестницы и на вид вполне терпеливо дожидался брата.  
\- Намиэль, - с нотками сожаления в голосе произнес вышедший следом за сыном эльф, разводя руки в стороны. – Жаль, что ты так скоро уезжаешь.  
Намиэль повернулся, попытался изобразить на лице улыбку, что, впрочем, у него не очень хорошо получилось, и склонил голову.  
\- Дядя Митриан. Спасибо за гостеприимство, но мне пора в поместье. Дела, - он взмахнул неопределенно рукой.  
\- Понимаю, - покачал головой Митриан, откинув светлые, как и у сына, волосы назад. – Не смею задерживать, надеюсь, твои планы осуществятся, - улыбнулся разве что не приторно.  
\- Спасибо, - еще раз коротко поклонился Намиэль и легко взлетел в седло, так и не обняв дядю на прощанье.  
\- Пока, отец, - Ардель сел в седло своего юкорна и пришпорил его, направляясь следом за братом. – Жди через недельку.  
Никто, кроме Митриана, не заметил скрытое подмигивание его сына после этого обещания.  
«Малолетний идиот, - выругался он про себя. – Все игрушки, никакого понятия!»  
\- Уехали? – мурлыкнул знакомый голос, и цепкие ручки обхватили его за талию. – Не беспокойся, Фангул не подведет.  
\- Я и не беспокоюсь, - эльф повернулся и вгляделся в резкие, красивые черты лица демоницы, стоящей рядом. – Можно сказать, повезло, что племянничек много болтает.  
\- Ну, он ведь не предполагал, что его родственники здесь в средствах не стесняются, - захохотала демоница и провела пальцем по нижней губе Митриана. – Он даже помощи от вас ждал.  
\- Закрой свой рот, Яра! Просто закрой!   
\- Не смей мне указывать! – показала острые клыки красотка и тут же потерлась бедрами. – Пойдем-ка, лучше отпразднуем событие. Насколько я понимаю – поместье после его скоропостижной гибели станет твоим?  
\- Через полгода станет.  
\- Ну вот, повод есть! – и демоница направилась в дом, увлекая Митриана за собой.  
  
В черте городка ехали довольно медленно, но едва последние дома остались позади, как небольшой отряд пришпорил юкорнов и продолжил путь легком галопом. Намиэль оглядывал окрестности и не уставал удивляться, насколько же разная природа здесь и на его родине, на востоке. Пышные и безудержные заросли там и плавные линии холмов здесь. Буйство цветов и красок джунглей и темная зелень хвойных деревьев на горизонте. Намиэлю не хватало цвета, однако здесь был простор. И ему предстояло полюбить эти места, потому что он ехал в поместье матери, которое та передала в его полное распоряжение еще несколько лет назад, и которым пока управлял его дядя.   
Для всех он просто перебирался сюда на постоянное место жительства, и только он и Король знали, что у него другое, тайное задание. Он намекнул дяде и кузену о том, что его планы не так просты, и даже спросил совета, как лучше начать их реализацию, однако реакция родственников показала, что они ему не помощники. Словно их не беспокоило, что здесь, у самой границы с территорией демонов периодически возникают военные конфликты, от которых страдают простые мирные эльфы.   
Его господин, Король Симлариэль, дал ему задание попробовать найти лазейки в страну демонов и попытаться получить у их Владыки частную, но подкрепленную документами аудиенцию, ведь официально никаких отношений у Высокого народа с этими полубезумными демонами и быть не может. В это свято верила эльфийская знать, но это собирался изменить их молодой Король. Для начала тайное соглашение о ненападении, укрепление границ, а так же - в будущем – возможная помощь в надвигающемся конфликте с драконами, в котором одним эльфам не победить, сколько бы знать не убеждала себя в обратном. Однако первые шаги необходимо было сделать в тайне, и Намиэль в который раз перебирал в голове варианты, с чего ему следует начать.   
Эльф вздохнул и огляделся – сколько уже переговорено, сколько обдумано, осталось действовать, полагаясь на свои силы – родня помочь отказалась, сославшись на нападения, страх, безумие демонов и их коварство.

Переночевали на краю леса, через который скакали целый день, не давая отдыха ни себе, ни юкорнам. И едва рассвет стал окрашивать небо в розовый – снова были в седле, пересекая луга с высокой травой, что тянулись, покуда хватало взгляда.  
\- Скоро будет граница с демонами? – подъехал Намиэль к кузену.  
Тот коротко глянул на него и ответил:  
\- Сегодня днем будем там, но проскочить надо быстро, если демоны нас заметят – быть беде.  
\- Но почему они нападают? Войны же с ними нет.  
\- Ты в столице о наших делах и не слышал, братец. В нашем районе постоянные стычки с этим отродьем, объявлять войну их Владыке даже и не надо, она и так идет себе понемногу.  
\- Надо это менять, - эльф оглядел горизонт, не замечая злой усмешки, брошенной в его сторону.   
\- Обязательно, - ответил Ардель тихо, стараясь скрыть сарказм.

Граница поражала. Намиэлю, никогда ее не видевшему, она показалась довольно… пугающей, что ли. Полоса пустой черной земли шириной около ста метров тянулась в обе стороны до самого горизонта, и маленький отряд помчался по ее краю, вздымая тучи черной пыли в высокое небо.  
\- Что это? – крикнул Намиэль, указывая рукой на огромную арку как раз посредине полосы, которая была затянута внутри клубящимся туманом. – Неужели здесь портал?!  
\- Ну да, войска демонов постоянно здесь не толпятся, как и наши. В случае чего через портал выходят. Ничего, кузен, проскочим! – захохотал почти безумно, привстав на стременах и пустив юкорна в бешеный галоп, Ардель.  
Однако они не проскочили. Арка вдруг засветилась изнутри пронзительным красным светом, и из нее на потрескавшуюся землю ступил отряд демонов верхом на черных, как на подбор, юкорнах.  
\- Нарушители! – раздался то ли крик, то ли вой, и в сторону отряда эльфов понеслись демоны, раскручивая над головами мечи.   
\- В сторону, - крикнул Ардель, но почему-то так и продолжал нестись прямо по кромке бесплодной земли, а слуги и охранники следовали за ним, не сбавляя хода. Намиэль вытащил на ходу лук, собираясь вступить в бой, однако кузен то и дело оказывался перед ним, словно нарочно не давая толком прицелиться. Первые демоны настигли их через пару минут, их крупные юкорны врезались в эльфов, рассекая группу, сминая их ряды и опрокидывая на землю животных. Двое личных охранников Намиэля встали перед ним живым щитом, пытаясь сдержать троих демонов, что орудовали мечами с яростью и мощью, долго противостоять которым не получилось. Вскоре один охранник выронил оружие и сполз со вставшего на дыбы юкорна прямо на изрытую копытами землю, а Намиэль занял его место, оглядываясь в поисках выхода из ловушки. Но выхода не было – их окружили, со всех сторон сверкали демонические клинки, слышались крики и смех. Ардель, сидя за спинами своих слуг, оглядывал их маленькую битву и явно чего-то ждал.  
\- Ардель! – крикнул Намиэль, пытаясь к нему прорваться. – Мы должны уходить!  
\- Снова окажемся у нас дома, - прищурился тот, словно и не был в гуще битвы, словно вокруг них не носились на взмыленных животных веселые и злые воины.  
\- Ничего, выберем другой путь…  
Но тут Намиэля прервал звук рога, прозвучавший совсем близко. Он почти оглушил эльфов, и звон мечей стих, а нападающие остановились, поигрывая оружием и скаля клыки на запыленных лицах.   
\- Кто у нас тут? – раздался властный голос, воины разъехались в стороны, и эльфы увидели их начальника – демона с пронзительными черными глазами. – И что здесь забыли миленькие эльфята? – хохотнул он, переводя взгляд с одного окруженного на другого. При виде Арделя лицо его скривилось, и демон едва не сплюнул на землю, но Намиэль заинтересовал его гораздо больше - несмотря на гонку и на бой выглядел он внушительно, все так же прямо и гордо сидел в седле, с вызовом глядя в черные глаза. Эльф тронул белого породистого юкорна коленями, и тот сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Мы направляемся в мое поместье на другом конце долины и никому не угрожаем. По какому праву…  
\- Права здесь есть только у меня, - прервал его демон, подняв одну ногу на седло и облокотившись о колено. – А тебе что здесь надо, Ардель, сын Митриана? – перевел он взгляд, и голос просто сочился издевкой и презрением.  
\- Арн эллаин дарр мрахт! – выкрикнул Ардель, привстав на стременах, и добавил: - Договор с Фангулом.  
По данному им знаку его приближенные взяли в руки амулеты, что висели у них на груди, и сжали их. Намиэль, несмотря на ужас, охвативший его со словами кузена, схватил свой тоже и сжал, шепча нужные для активации слова, но… ничего не произошло, поддельный амулет не сработал. Его кузен и эльфы-охранники исчезли в вихре индивидуальных порталов, а Намиэль вместе со слугой из столицы так и остался на черной земле, не отрываясь глядя в горящие глаза напротив.   
Демоны рядом зашевелились и стали подступать, не торопясь поднимали оружие, надеясь повеселиться над отчаяньем жертв, однако Намиэль взял себя в руки и выпрямился в седле, не поддаваясь отчаянью и разочарованию. Он откинул длинную косу за спину и расслабился, переведя взгляд в небо – последним в своей жизни эльф хотел увидеть именно его, а не насмешливые глаза врага.  
И кажется, что воздух дрогнул, когда несколько мечей были занесены над его головой, но громкий окрик предводителя, что крикнул на эльфийском, остановил их:  
\- Взять живым. И чтоб без царапины! – и демон развернул юкорна к арке.  
Эльф не успел глянуть ему вслед, как на него напали убравшие оружие воины, стащили на землю, несмотря на острый рог боевого юкорна, и попытались связать, но Намиэль сопротивлялся, как мог. Недаром его учителями были лучшие бойцы королевства – он уверенно выходил из грубых захватов и наносил сильные удары, от которых демоны матерились сквозь зубы и шипели. Но долго это продолжаться не могло – вскоре один из них взял в руки меч и от души ударил эльфа в висок эфесом, вырубая его и давая упасть на землю.  
\- Идиот! Дарн Затандир тебе спасибо не скажет!

Демон выскочил из портала на своем юкорне, галопом преодолел расстояние до конюшен и соскочил на землю, вполголоса ругаясь и проклиная все эльфийское племя. Кинув поводья конюшенному, быстрым шагом направился в замок, что неприступной громадой возвышался на стыке двух горных хребтов. Пенная река ревела рядом, омывая каменные стены с севера, и несла свои воды на равнину, полностью занятую постройками и бараками небольшой армии. Дарн Затандир был пусть новым, но хозяином замка и военачальником войска, которое совсем недавно так же рьяно, как и ему сейчас, служило прежнему хозяину – дарну Фангулу. Затандир был его помощником, правой рукой, советником и заместителем. Но какого демона устроит второе место? Вот и Фангул однажды вместо кивка и привычной фразы: «Да, мой дарн», услышал вызов, что прозвучал по всем правилам в присутствии свидетелей. И бой между ними состоялся, и Фангул, как ни старался, победить не смог, и кровь его окрасила плиты замка в черный цвет, а капитаны и подчиненные присягнули на верность Затандиру, чтобы однажды кто-нибудь из них мог вот так же кинуть вызов и ему.   
Однако сейчас желающих не было, и дарн вошел в высокие двери своего замка, поприветствовав его прикосновением ладони к стене. Руку пронзила сила, пробежала вверх, приподнимая жесткие волосы, и пощекотала между лопаток.  
\- Мой дарн, - встретила его в кабинете – просторной комнате с высокими потолками – рыжая крепкая демоница, его первый советник и помощник. – Затан, что-то случилось?  
Она как никто другой умела улавливать его настроение. «С ней надо быть осторожнее», - в который раз подумал Затан и упал в кресло.   
\- Местные эльфы, - поморщился он брезгливо, но тут же ударил кулаком по столу. – Эти скользкие твари снова затеяли свои игры с ловушками. Терпеть их не могу. Не могут убить своими руками, словно демоны здесь для того, чтобы выполнять их грязную работу.  
\- Не злись так, это договоренности Фангула…  
\- Совсем не жалею, что грохнул придурка. Надо же было так опуститься, чтобы подписаться на такую… - он помолчал, подбирая слово, - мерзость? Ну что ты ржешь, Варбена?  
\- Я… я не ржу, что я, юкорн тебе? – демоница смеялась, сидя на столе и сложив руки под грудью. – Не знала, что демоны знают такие слова.  
Затандир хмуро взглянул на нее.  
\- Позвони, пусть принесут выпить и поесть чего. Вымотался за целый день по казармам. А тут еще эти…  
А «эти» не заставили себя ждать – подернутая дымкой пластина на столе замерцала, стала гладкой и прозрачной, но сквозь нее просвечивал не кабинет, а совсем другое место. Эльф со светлыми, почти белыми волосами с беспокойством смотрел на Затана.  
\- Затандир? Давно не виделись. Фангул здесь?  
\- Занят, - нагло ответил демон, положив ноги в запыленных сапогах на стол как раз подошвами к пластине портала.  
\- Ясно. А как там наше дело? – чуть поморщился, но все же сдержал раздражение эльф.  
\- А что дело? Все отлично. На этот раз.  
\- Хорошо, - облегченно выдохнул Митриан. – А почему на этот раз?  
\- Обязательства снимаются на неопределенный срок, до следующего согласования. Фангул так решил.  
\- Но почему? У нас же договоренность…  
\- Не трудитесь больше ей следовать, - отрезал демон, зевая и показывая клыки. – Разговор окончен, – он махнул рукой в сторону пластины, и она погасла, скрыв недовольное лицо эльфа.  
\- Быстро ты, - пожала плечами Варбена и пошла к дверям, покачивая крутыми бедрами в обтягивающих штанах. – Может, развлечемся?  
В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет ввалился один из капитанов, смущенно теребя рукоятку меча.  
\- Пленник доставлен, мой дарн. Только… - он замолчал, подбирая слова.  
\- Что только? – Затан с угрозой подался вперед.  
\- Ээх, помяли мы его слегка, - повинился капитан, отступая на шаг.  
\- Дышит?  
\- Дак слегка. По голове стукнули, без сознания он.  
\- Я же приказал…  
\- А нет на нем царапин, я проверял! – вытянулся в струнку демон, пряча хитрые глаза.  
\- Ладно, - рассмеялся Затан. – В подвал его, в защищенную от магии камеру. И пусть лекарь проверит.  
\- Слушаюсь, мой дарн! – демон с облегчением вышел из кабинета и перевел дух – пронесло, все же нынешний дарн не убивает всех подряд на месте за малейшие проступки – благодать!..  
\- Эльф в замке? – приподняла бровь Варбена. – Пленник? Затан, это его убить надо было, что ли?   
\- Не в свое дело не лезь! – одернул ее дарн резко – обсуждать свою прихоть, объяснить которую он был не в состоянии даже себе, совершенно не хотелось. – Я сегодня еду дождусь?!  
\- Сейчас будет, мой дарн, - выскочила Варбена за дверь, только рыжие волосы взметнулись за спиной.  
А Затан задумался – не в привычках демонов было брать пленных, так что же заставило его сохранить пленнику жизнь? Ну не желание же сделать пакость этой семейке эльфов, живущей неподалеку от границы и вовсю плетущей интриги, что с демонами, что со своими соседями. Точно нет – он бы скорее Арделя самого прирезал, вот это была бы пакость его папаше! Не надо придумывать оправдания, надо признаться – эльф ему очень… нет, не так, Затан этого эльфа очень захотел! Ну кто может в твердом уме отказаться от возможности сломать, подчинить себе такое гордое создание, что даже перед смертью глядел на него, демона, сверху вниз. А потом вообще стал пялиться в небо, словно это от него его никчемная жизнь зависела! Затан едва сдержал себя, чтобы не броситься в подвал и не начать развлекаться прямо сейчас, но мысль о том, что пленник без сознания, его остановила. Так трахаться неинтересно, надо немного подождать.

После ужина к нему зашел лекарь – старый седой демон в очках, он неодобрительно посмотрел на Затана, качая головой.  
\- Да, мой дарн, я осмотрел эльфа, но хочу сказать, что это недопустимо!  
\- Что именно недопустимо? – невинно поинтересовался дарн, развалившись в кресле.  
\- Такие удары по голове совершенно недопустимы! Это же вред организму, а тем более эльфийскому. Они совсем не такие, как мы, демоны, слабые, так что я предлагаю избавить прекрасного юношу от страданий!  
\- Тааак. Во-первых – откуда такие познания? Прекрасного? - лекарь втянул голову в плечи, почувствовав опасность. – А во-вторых – от страданий я его и сам избавлю, главное, чтоб он до этого избавления добрался в добром здравии. Это ясно?!  
\- Конечно, мой дарн! – старик не мог смотреть в горящие глаза разозленного Затана и отвел взгляд. – Завтра он будет в полном порядке. Однако… - уже у порога остановился он и обернулся.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Если понадобится моя помощь в, так сказать, избавлении, я всегда готов…  
\- Прочь! Прочь, пока цел!  
Лекарь неслышной тенью выскользнул из кабинета.  
\- Слушаюсь…  
«Прекрасный юноша», - хмыкнул демон и вышел в коридор. Факелы на стенах освещали каменные проходы и лестницы, ведущие в разных направлениях, Затан прикоснулся рукой к стене и зашептал что-то, поглаживая словно пульсирующий камень. Через несколько минут он вышел на балкон, огороженный резной балюстрадой, и взглянул вниз, в долину. Она вся была расцвечена огоньками костров, что мерцали горячими звездами на земле.  
Его войско, его власть, которую он взял своими руками, добившись победы в тяжелом бою. Его место, выше которого пока подняться было невозможно, разве что показаться при дворе Владыки Эсгарода. Нет, только не сейчас, не когда он получил в свои руки то, чего так долго хотел, к чему шел много лет, служа Фангулу и набирая силы. Пришло, наконец, его время!


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

\- Затан, постой! – Варбена выловила дарна у самой лестницы вниз, в подвалы. – Сейчас не время ерундой заниматься, в лагере неспокойно.  
\- С чего ты взяла, что что-то случится? – недовольно ответил демон, приостановившись. – До вызова дело не дойдет. И это не ерунда!  
\- Ты такой… - демоница топнула ногой, - упрямый! Несерьезно относишься. Сам же знаешь, что не все довольны твоей победой.  
\- А ты на что, мой капитан? Вот как будет вызов – ты мне и сообщишь, хотя я не думаю, что они решатся так скоро. Если что – я внизу, - и махнув на прощанье рукой, Затан направился вниз, в подземелье.   
Поддавшись соблазну и чуть ли не ласково погладив каменную кладку, он с ноги открыл тяжелую дверь и вошел в маленькую камеру, сразу же встретившись с ледяным взглядом эльфа. Удивительно, он и подумать не мог, что медовые глаза могут быть столь холодны. А эльф стоял у стены, сжав кулаки и кусая губы… такой возбуждающий!  
\- Привет, эльфенок, - Затан закрыл за собой дверь и почувствовал, как его собственная магия в этой камере подавляется. – Ты уже освоился?   
\- По какому праву меня захватили? Мы не нарушали границ!   
\- Опять та же песня! Ты прямо как в волшебной стране живешь, - демон ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как его все сильнее охватывает желание – эльф был таким соблазнительным в своем негодовании, таким сексуальным, однако, кажется, сам этого не осознавал. – Я просто сильнее.  
\- Как примитивно, - поморщился презрительно эльф, и Затану до боли в руках захотелось стереть с гордого лица это выражение. – Все решает сильнейший?  
\- Точно, принцесса. И ты слабее.  
\- Не будь так уверен. Меня скрутили трое, а вот сможешь ли ты один?  
Затан непонимающе уставился на наглеца, а потом расхохотался, запрокинув голову.  
\- Да ты, видимо, шутишь! Ты и я?!.. – он встретился с отчаянно серьезным взглядом.  
\- Опасаешься? – прищурился эльф, отходя от стены. – Ты же меня не знаешь, рискнешь?  
\- Мелочь! – рыкнул демон, меряя его оценивающим взглядом. – Ты проиграешь.   
\- А если?  
\- Если сможешь положить меня на лопатки – выпущу тебя. А если нет – трахну.  
\- Что?.. – растерялся эльф. – Зачем? – спросил непонимающе, словно и действительно не понимал, зачем это.  
\- Издеваешься, что ли? Как это – зачем трахаться?   
\- Не важно, - отбросил пленник все сомнения и молниеносно кинулся вперед, не давая противнику и секунды на подготовку. И если бы Затан не был закален в многочисленных стычках, лететь бы ему прямиком в каменную стену головой, однако он успел повернуться и принял удар в развороте, меняя траекторию и увлекая эльфа за собой. Небольшая подножка – и вот они уже падают, причем демон сверху, нагло ухмыляясь в напряженное лицо. Но триумф его долго не продлился, едва коснувшись рукой пола, эльф вывернулся, использовал тяжелое тело демона как опору и отскочил назад, переводя дыхание и примеряясь к новому броску.  
\- А ты шустрый, - усмехнулся Затан, поднимаясь с колена и встряхивая руками.  
\- Почти вышло, - буквально прошипел эльф, хмуря изогнутые брови и закусывая губу – его противник оказался на удивление быстрым.  
\- Тебя это не спасет, - и теперь уже демон кинулся в атаку.  
Намиэль, как это ни печально было признавать, переоценил свои силы. Все его знания, полученные от лучших учителей королевства, все техничные приемы и отработанные удары хорошо себя показывали в боях с такими же цивилизованными противниками, что бились, уважая правила и соблюдая законы чести. Однако демон, с самой юности доказывавший свое право быть впереди своими же кулаками, реакциями и силой, всегда готовый к нападению исподтишка, был, несомненно, более подготовлен к схватке на выживание, и пусть пару раз тяжелые удары эльфа и выбивали из его легких воздух, пусть он попадал в искусные захваты, но он всегда находил из них выход, нападая снова с силой и скоростью, недоступными для прошедшего академическое образование эльфа.  
Ловить гибкое, разгоряченное тело в свои объятья, ощущать, как напрягаются под руками мускулы, как воздух наполняет легкие, едва пробиваясь сквозь его же, Затана, захват. Всем телом чувствовать силу, жизнь и ярость соперника, более слабого соперника, что постепенно сдавал свои позиции, все больше уставал и сопротивлялся все менее успешно. И наконец, сжать его в своих руках, опрокинуть лицом вниз на узкую кровать, вжаться в подрагивающее от напряжения тело, со злой радостью понимая, что все – он в твоих руках!   
\- Хочешь еще? – прохрипел демон, проводя окровавленными губами по щеке пойманного им эльфа. – Или сдаешься? – он потерся бедрами о распластанное под ним тело и попытался заглянуть в полыхнувшее яростью лицо.  
\- Я не сдамся никогда!  
\- А толку? Все равно я победил, а сейчас трахну! – демон облизал свою же кровь со щеки пленника и укусил его за ухо, наслаждаясь волнами ненависти и отчаяния, что накрывали его буквально с головой.   
\- Делай свое дело, демон! – и столько было в голосе презрения, что Затан расхохотался.  
\- Ты точно принцесса! – он перехватил запястья эльфа и обмотал их стянутым с него же поясом. – Не бойся, тебе понравится, - провел руками по вздрагивающей спине, обвел бока, пробежавшись по ним пальцами, перевел руки на бедра замершего эльфа и сжал ладони, поглаживая ягодицы. А едва тот дернулся – вдавил в жесткую кровать локтем, толкнув в спину между лопаток так, что побежденный застонал. – Просто закрой глазки и представь, что все по согласию.  
\- Не трогай, - вышло хоть и слабо, эльф едва отдышался после схватки, но отчаянно и даже… со страхом?.. Не показалось ли?  
\- Ты боишься? Смерти не боялся, а этого боишься?  
\- Нет! – выкрикнул эльф упрямо, отворачиваясь. – Делай, но после лучше убей меня, или я тебя убью!  
\- Нет, ну ты прямо подарок на день рожденья! – довольно осклабился Затан, снова ложась на дрожащего пленника, вжимаясь стояком между ягодицами и зарываясь пальцами в растрепанную косу. В шелковые, скользящие волосы, что нежно ласкали его руку… Что за хрень! Намотав косу на руку, он с силой ее дернул, не удержавшись, укусил незащищенную шею, прокусывая кожу, а потом довольно слизал выступившую кровь, всем телом почувствовав, как сжался от боли его пленник. – Вкусный, горячий мальчик. Ты раньше не трахался, что ли?  
Эльф попытался гордо отвернуться, но тяжелая рука не дала ему это сделать. Тогда он просто закрыл глаза и прикусил бледные губы, не желая отвечать этому… животному.  
\- Не бойся, я не сделаю эльфенку больно, - соврал демон. – Разве что совсем чуть-чуть, - он коленом раздвинул ноги, что эльф пытался сжать, и потерся откровенно, давая почувствовать всю силу своего желания. – Еще и сам попросишь.  
Ответа он и не ждал, но тут в дверь постучали сильно и решительно.  
\- Все на хрен! – заорал Затан, едва обернувшись, но дверь распахнулась, ударившись о противоположную стену, и в камеру вошла Варбена.  
\- Я тебя предупреждала, мой дарн, - она оглядела открывшуюся ей картину, задержав взгляд на бледном эльфе. – Там у ворот делегация недовольных, требуют поединка.  
\- Одного поединка?  
\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами демоница, присела перед эльфом и заглянула тому в лицо, нагло облизнувшись. – Симпатичный.  
\- Руки не тяни! – отрезал Затан, поднимаясь и с сожалением оглядывая тяжело дышащего эльфа. – Как же не вовремя… - демон потрепал пленника по голове, почесал слегка за ухом, словно зверушку. - Не скучай тут без меня. Мы скоро продолжим, - он развязал его руки и хлопнул по заднице, сжав напоследок ладонь. – Идем, Варбена, но сюда никому не заходить без меня, это ясно? Чтоб нетронутый был эльфенок.   
\- А потом поделишься? – спросила помощница, игриво касаясь спины демона кончиками коготков. – Или вместе поиграем?   
\- Видно будет, - рассеянно ответил дарн, снова с наслаждением чувствуя свою силу и магию, что не сдерживались больше заклятиями камеры. – Ты иди вперед, я догоню, - он дождался, пока пожавшая плечами демоница скроется за поворотом и прислонился спиной к стене, впитывая силу, что хлынула в его тело холодным потоком. – Спасибо, - он погладил шершавый камень и пошел по лестнице наверх.

В следующий раз он спустился в подземелье только через три дня, когда все его проблемы были решены. Он, конечно, знал, что в верхушке войска и среди капитанов не все были рады его победе, но все же думал, что они еще с месяц будут набираться сил и решительности, прежде чем бросить ему вызов. Но глупость победила: его вызвали двое, один за другим, так что еще два мертвых демона окрасили плиты во дворе замка своей черной кровью в течении двух дней. Больше пока недовольных не наблюдалось, остальные капитаны подтвердили свою если уж не преданность, то лояльность, и теперь Затан, отдохнув и придя в себя, снова подходил к зачарованной двери, за которой его ждал пленник, такой наивный, такой гордый и возмутительно желанный.  
Он снова пнул дверь, ожидая, что его встретит горящий взгляд, полный злости и ненависти, однако эльф не поднял даже головы, так и остался сидеть у стены, сложив руки на поднятых коленях и положив на них голову. Черная, полурасплетенная коса его змеей обвивалась вокруг ног, разметав ручейки прядей. Затан огляделся и заметил в углу поднос и кубок, что попали в прошлый его приход под горячую руку. Видимо, следуя его неосмотрительному приказу, никто в камеру так и не заходил и пленника его не то, что не кормил, даже воду не давал. «Ну что же, - рационально подумал демон, - надо действовать, пока он слаб».  
Затан подошел ближе, присел перед ослабевшим эльфом и, ухватив его за волосы, приподнял безвольно повисшую голову пленника, заглядывая в бледное лицо. Черные стрелки ресниц дрогнули, как и что-то внутри демона, глаза раскрылись, внезапно опалив его похлеще пламени. И Затан заставил себя рассмеяться.  
\- Вот уж не знал, что эльфов так легко убить, - произнес презрительно, удовлетворенно отмечая, как в глазах зажегся огонь злости. – Да ты слабак, эльфенок, - он выпустил волосы из пальцев и сел на стоящую рядом узкую кровать, закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- Я… не могу прожить без магии, - слабо ответил эльф, однако глаза его становились все осмысленнее, и горела в них отнюдь не радость от встречи.  
\- Какая жалость, - притворно вздохнул демон, покачав головой, - а я не могу выпустить тебя отсюда. Мало ли, что ты своей магией натворишь.  
\- Она у меня не боевая.   
\- А как проверить? Нет, я не могу так рисковать…  
\- Отпусти меня, демон. Ты же оставил мне жизнь, ты можешь получить хороший выкуп… - начал эльф, однако смех прервал его.  
\- Да на хрен мне эти деньги и золото. У меня и самого все это есть, - он насмешливо посмотрел на пленника. – Что еще можешь предложить, красавчик? Может, себя?.. – он провел ногой в сапоге по бедру пленника, ловя все эмоции на измученном лице. И они ему очень понравились.  
\- Нет! – резко ответил эльф, вскинув голову. - Это…  
\- Отвратительно? – подсказал Затан понимающе.  
\- Но мы ведь не любим друг друга, так зачем?..  
Слова его заглушил хохот развеселившегося демона – тот откинулся назад и хлопнул себя руками по ляжкам, не в силах сразу успокоиться.  
\- Ты меня здесь уморишь! Для секса не нужны оправдания вроде любви, глупый, наивный эльф! – он наклонился к сидящему ближе, провел рукой по щеке, погладил большим пальцем ушко, что смешно дернулось под его рукой. – Секс – это удовольствие, - шепнул в ошарашенное лицо и тут же выпустил из своих рук отшатнувшегося пленника, снова откинулся назад, опираясь на стену и вытягивая ноги перед собой. – Ладно, значит, так тут и сдохнешь, - произнес презрительно, изогнув губы в усмешке. – Вот родня твоя обрадуется! – Заметив краем глаза напрягшегося эльфа, продолжил: - Они прошлому хозяину замка нескольких неугодных привели на убой, чтоб ручки не пачкать, тонкая организация души не позволяет. И тебя тоже сдали, как кабанчика, - он откровенно издевался. – Не хочешь отмстить?  
\- Месть, - прошептали побелевшие губы, - это низменное чувство. Мы не должны уподобляться… - однако глаза эльфа были наполнены злостью.  
\- Ну да, ну да. Понимаю – Высокий народ. Лучше сдохнуть здесь, чем потом насладиться их рожами и падением, - Затан оттолкнулся от кровати и опустился на колени рядом, запустил пальцы в волосы пленника – ну ничего не мог с собой поделать, руки сами тянулись – и заглянул в его глаза. – Неужели у тебя ничего нет, что стоило бы твоей жизни?  
\- Чтобы жить – есть. Чтобы продавать себя – нет.  
\- Дурачок, - демон нежно погладил приоткрытые губы пальцами, - ты и сам не знаешь, насколько тебе понравится.  
Эльф закрыл глаза, потеряв остатки сил в этой словесной борьбе с демоном, что иногда мог уговаривать с таким… чувственным видом.  
Затан встал, отмечая, что играет с эльфом с большим удовольствием. Ну надо же! Все еще держится!  
\- А как же твои документы?  
\- Что? – вышло слабо, едва слышно.  
\- Сейчас, - сказал недовольно Затан, вышел из камеры и вскоре вернулся с кувшином, полным воды. – Пей.  
Дважды уговаривать не пришлось, эльф выпил все до дна, поймал последнюю каплю языком, не замечая, с каким выражением глядит на него демон.  
\- В твоих седельных сумках были бумаги, - с удовольствием заметив, что заметно окрепший эльф выпрямился и напрягся, продолжил: - Ты ведь не просто так вез в свое всеми забытое поместье свитки с печатями вашего короля?  
\- Ты вскрыл?! – даже чуть приподнялся пленник, радуя демона проснувшейся энергией.  
\- Нет, не вскрыл.  
\- Слава Высшим!  
\- А тебе какая разница, раз ты все равно собрался умереть?  
Эльф замер, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на искушающего его демона, закусил губы, сведя брови на переносице, а Затан откровенно любовался им, так и видел, как эти губы изгибаются, шепча его имя в порыве страсти.  
\- Я… согласен, - наконец выдавил он сквозь сжатые зубы, показывая свое отвращение и неприятие. – Но ты должен будешь мне помочь.  
\- Хаха! – заржал Затан, снова приходя в отличное расположение духа. – Будем торговаться? А если я сейчас тебя просто трахну – и подыхай?!  
\- Делай свое дело, демон! – и невозможно было более презрительно произнести эти слова. – И будь ты проклят!  
\- Да ладно, я пошутил! Неужели непонятно? - довольно осклабился Затан. – Это чтобы ты слишком много желаний не загадывал. Так чего ты хочешь?  
\- Аудиенцию у вашего Владыки. И безопасный проезд, конечно.  
\- Туда? А обратно не надо?  
\- И обратно. А за это я заплачу тебе своим телом! – воскликнул трагически, прикрыв глаза, но Затан увидел плескавшиеся в них обреченность и… страх?.. – Возьмешь свое, демон! Три дня!  
\- Что?! – громкий смех почти оглушал, отражаясь от каменных стен, демон, пожалуй, даже с восхищением смотрел на пленника. – Да ты просто умелец! Ты меня до смерти засмеять решил, что ли? – Наконец, успокоившись, продолжил, глядя в затягивающие глаза: – Ты слишком дорого себя ценишь, эльф. У тебя нет никаких преимуществ. Единственное – я тебя хочу, - он наклонился ниже, – хочу наиграться и выкинуть тебя. Так что три…  
\- Недели?  
\- Месяца!  
\- Нет! – отшатнулся эльф так, что даже головой о стену стукнулся.  
\- Сдохнешь, - жестко сказал Затан, решая дожать упрямца. – И миссия твоего короля будет провалена. И из-за чего? Слишком гордый, чтобы ее выполнить.  
\- Ты точно поможешь мне с аудиенцией?  
\- Составим магический контракт.   
\- Я… согласен, - практически прошептал эльф, прикрывая глаза и кусая губы в отчаянии. – Но считать будем со времени плена, - выторговал он себе хоть три дня.  
\- Идет. Тогда вставай, пойдем наверх, - и когда пленник прошел вперед, Затан не сдержался и ухватил его за попу. – Да не переживай, - широко ухмыльнулся подпрыгнувшему от неожиданности эльфу. – Это просто секс, в душе так и будешь любить, кого хочешь. Есть ведь кого?  
\- Не твое дело, демон! – ответил, вложив все презрение в последнее слово, и отвернулся.  
\- Значит, есть!  
Эльф гордо выпрямился и вышел из камеры первым.  
  
Если Затан надеялся, что вот так сразу он эльфа и получит, то он сильно ошибся. За пределами камеры, когда пленник ожил, насладился и окреп от своей магии, он внезапно изменился. Все эмоции, что еще недавно демон мог так свободно читать на его лице, пропали, скрылись за холодной маской, а характер еще больше испортился. Едва последние слова магического контракта были произнесены, и тонкие ручейки силы истаяли на их шеях, демон в два шага подскочил к Намиэлю и вжал его бедрами в стол.  
\- Намиэль, значит? – мурлыкнул в ухо, отчего оно дернулось и опустилось, звякнув колечками. – Мне нужна твоя помощь, - в ход пошел язык.  
\- Ну конечно, помощь. А то, что я три дня в камере просидел без еды и без воды? Я голодный и грязный, я хочу есть, мыться и спать! Неужели ты так и полезешь на меня, животное?  
\- Еще раз меня так назовешь – все три месяца на конюшне с юкорнами проведешь, понял? – рыкнул демон ему в ухо и оттолкнул. – Жить будешь в моей комнате.  
\- Нет, мне нужна своя.  
\- И почему я должен тебя слушать? – раздражение росло, словно снежный ком. Неужели совсем недавно это создание его смешило?..  
\- А ты хочешь круглосуточно выслушивать мое недовольство? Я ведь не особо рад здесь оказаться, если ты не забыл.  
\- Ну… ладно, - скрепя сердце, кивнул Затан. – Идем, покажу тебе комнату рядом.

\- Нет, не подходит! – скрестив руки на груди, уперся эльф.  
\- Почему? – неожиданно ласково спросил демон, излучая неприкрытую энергию огня.  
\- Мне нужен свет и воздух. А здесь? Окна маленькие и узкие. Я здесь не выживу!  
\- Ты точно не выживешь, если будешь меня доводить!.. Ладно, чего тебе надо?  
\- Самую высокую комнату, наверху. И чтоб окна побольше!  
\- Хорошо, идем, - смирился демон с тем, что придется забираться на верхотуру. – Но ко мне по первому требованию будешь прибегать, понял?  
Эльф на эти слова лишь хмуро на него взглянул.

\- Пойдет? – спросил все же Затан, хотя по виду Намиэля было видно, что пойдет. Он кружил по пустой комнате на чердаке замка и не мог надышаться прохладным вечерним воздухом, правда, выглядывая в окна, чуть хмурился – вид разнообразием не баловал, сплошные скалы, но все равно был доволен.  
\- Да, здесь пойдет, - кивнул не поворачиваясь, однако сильно вздрогнул, когда чужое тело вжалось в него со спины, а руки крепко обхватили поперек живота. Все эти действия вызывали лишь страх и неприятие, словно его хотят специально запачкать. – Я… есть хочу. И мыться.  
\- Ну конечно, как я мог забыть! – саркастично сказал Затан, отталкивая эльфа от себя и отворачиваясь – тело недвусмысленно говорило, кричало, что и ему пора получить то, чего оно так долго жаждет! – Идем, пока едим и моемся, тебе здесь все приготовят.  
\- Мыться буду один! – едва не сорвался эльф, прижав руки к груди.  
\- О, Высшие! Почему это? – прищурился Затан, но с удовольствием заметил, как розовеет лицо пленника. Нет, ну правда, повезло с ним!  
\- Я не могу. Я ни с кем…  
\- Вот ведь! Ты, наверное, последний девственник королевства!  
\- В нашем королевстве не все трахаются направо и налево, как животные! – поднял Намиэль гордо голову, сверкнув глазами, но тут же вспомнив угрозу, осекся.  
\- Животные трахаются только когда гон идет, а цивилизованные существа делают это ради удовольствия. Так что смотри, кто здесь животное, - легко рассмеялся демон, решив не заморачиваться, и вышел из пустой комнаты. – Ты идешь ужинать?

Затан стоял у окна в той же самой комнате наверху и не знал, смеяться ему или все здесь разнести. Ну вот и оставил-то эльфа всего ничего – на полчаса примерно, Варбена позвала уладить кое-какие дела по устройству лагеря – в ближайшее время надо было отправлять несколько отрядов на границу с непутевым соседом, что решил расшириться за счет его территории. Написал знаки и слова для активации портала, раздал указания, ведь прекрасно знал, что ни сегодня, ни завтра вылезать из постели с красавчиком не захочет. Весь в предвкушении несся в столовую, однако там было пусто, даже поднос с едой утащил, стервец! Искать по всему замку не хотелось, звать слуг тоже, так что Затан прислонился лбом к стене и уже через минуту шел быстрым шагом в сторону лестницы наверх.   
В купальне, что обустроили неподалеку от выбранного эльфом помещения, нашел лишь остатки одинокого ужина, а сам эльф обнаружился в комнате, уже полностью обставленной слишком уж расторопной прислугой! Те поспешили выполнить распоряжение своего дарна в рекордные сроки, так что кровать, стол и кресла, а так же все остальное вместе с занавесями уже было внутри. И эльф по имени Намиэль лежал в кровати, сложив влажные волосы на другую ее половину, и спал, хорошо еще ручки под щеку не подложил, а то демон не смог бы сдержать смеха – готовая иллюстрация к истории о красавце и чудовище.  
Затан вгляделся в огни на равнине, что были едва видны из-за скал, вдохнул свежий ночной воздух и наконец определился. Он тихо вышел из комнаты и отправился спать к себе, прекрасно понимая, что стоит ему лишь прикоснуться к желанному телу, как его уже ничто не остановит.  
«Утром, все утром», - говорил он сам себе, пока ворочался в постели и пытался заснуть, а на мысли, почему он сейчас здесь, а не в кровати эльфа, отвечал сам себе, что пусть тот отдохнет, а то отключится прямо посредине процесса, а он, Затандир, хочет видеть все, все эмоции и все ощущения лишающегося девственности эльфа!

Намиэль готов был проспать еще несколько часов, ему было тепло и удобно, да и сон снился на удивление приятный. Его друг, его близкий и родной Элерим держал его за руку и тепло улыбался. Но вот он подсел ближе, ладони его скользнули по груди Намиэля, тепло погладили живот и опустились ниже. Сон, поначалу легкий и светлый, стал тягучим и густым, тело ныло от неги и от тяжести, что разливалась в паху. Эльф потянулся, потерся ноющим животом обо что-то горячее и удовлетворенно вздохнул, но пробуждающееся сознание заставило его замереть.  
\- Проснулся? – хриплый от желания голос раздался над самым ухом, и демон потерся о его голое бедро этим самым желанием. – Самое время, теперь точно ничего не пропустишь.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Намиэль в шоке распахнул глаза цвета темного золота, что засверкали от страха в неверном свете начинающегося утра.   
\- Н…нет, - попытался оттолкнуть он настырного демона, чья рука уже была у него между ног, но тот лишь обнажил в усмешке зубы.  
\- Разве ты не будешь выполнять условия контракта?  
Эльф замер, а потом медленно, с усилием расслабил руки и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Буду. Делай, что хочешь.  
\- Как это мило, что ты разрешил, - Затандир сжал руки так, что тело под ним выгнулось, провел ладонью по боку вниз, подхватил бедро и закинул ногу себе на поясницу, продолжая поглаживать, сжимать кожу и любоваться едва ли не мученическим выражением на лице эльфа.  
\- Ты целовался когда-нибудь? - спросил, приблизившись к лицу со страдальчески изогнутыми бровями, и получил в ответ негодующий взгляд.  
\- Я не собираюсь с тобой еще и целоваться! – Намиэль аж полыхнул эмоциями, но демон лишь рассмеялся.  
\- И я не собирался, просто не хочу, что бы ты решил, что я собираюсь тебя загрызть, - и он покрыл шею поцелуями-укусами, оставляя темно-бордовые следы, зализывая их и тут же ставя новые. Не жалел, не сдерживался, мял тело в своих руках так, что эльф только губу закусывал, стараясь не проронить ни слова, ни стона. А демон поднял голову и заявил, смакуя вкус крови на языке:  
\- Хотя… не думаю, что кто-нибудь целовал тебя так! – он снова укусил эльфа за шею, наслаждаясь тем, как тот вздрогнул всем телом, но все так же промолчал.  
У Затандира стояло так, что было больно, хотелось наконец-то войти в это тело, не раздумывая ощутить горячее и тесное вокруг себя, и он рывком перевернул эльфа на живот и вздернул его на колени. Зашарил рукой вокруг себя, невнятно ругаясь – смазка, что он предусмотрительно принес с собой, куда-то делась, пока он тискал и кусал эльфа. И когда терпение его было на исходе, нашел проклятый флакон, вылил немного себе на пальцы и провел между ягодиц, поглаживая и слегка надавливая. Намиэль дернулся, задышал быстро, прерывисто и зажмурился, он совершенно не сомневался, что сейчас его с размаха насадят на член, разрывая и причиняя только боль.   
\- Тише, тише, Эль, - прошептал ему на ухо демон, проникая одним пальцем внутрь и удивляя самого себя. – Просто расслабься, ну?  
Однако у эльфа расслабиться не получалось, он и не слышал Затана, только сосредоточился на неприятных ощущениях.  
«Да какого хрена я этим тут занимаюсь! – чуть не взбесился Затандир. – Вставить, я должен ему вставить прямо сейчас, иначе я просто взорвусь! Чего я с ним вожусь? Раньше, что ли, таких не было? Ведь брал, не задумываясь. И ничего, выживали!» Он вытащил палец, поднялся и, ухватив бедра руками покрепче, коснулся сжатых мышц членом, готовясь к толчку. Но перестать думать уже не получалось. «Да, было. И брал. А что в итоге?» Он, конечно, не помнил всех, кому вставлял без вопросов и подготовки, но никто из них не желал больше смотреть ему в глаза, потому что в них не оставалось ничего хорошего, только злость и ненависть, впрочем, ему всегда было все равно, что думают о нем другие. И с Намиэлем будет так же. Он все три месяца будет морщиться от его прикосновений, и даже если потом эльф и будет кончать под ним, ничто не уберет из его памяти этих первых минут, первого раза. «Да и пусть! – едва не вопило желание внутри. – Кого волнует этот эльф? Найдутся и получше!» Но Затан остановился – ему было уже не все равно.  
Намиэль зажался, зажмурился и приготовился к тому, что сейчас этот ужасный демон, получивший над ним власть, ею и воспользуется. В его окружении не было ни одного раза, что бы кого-то изнасиловали, однако рассказы об этом ходили, вгоняя невинных восточных эльфов в ужас. Они не понимали, как можно причинить вред живому существу рядом. Однако такими были далеко не все. Предательство дяди и кузена основательно пошатнуло взгляд на мир Намиэля, а едва он пришел в себя, как на него буквально «свалился» этот контракт, по которому он отдавал свое тело в пользование демона. И теперь эльф ни минуты не сомневался, что сейчас-то демон им всласть попользуется. Однако вместо боли он снова почувствовал немного неприятное вторжение и услышал жаркий шепот за спиной:   
\- Давай еще раз, Эль. Попробуй, я не порву тебя на части прямо в постели, - и хохотнул. – Слишком много крови отмывать.  
«Идиот! Какой же идиот! Просто сделай все быстрее!» - хотелось закричать, потребовать, чтоб все это наконец прекратилось, да как можно быстрее, потому что было страшно и стыдно стоять в такой позе. Если надо, то он потерпит, просто пусть все закончится… Палец проскользнул глубже внутрь, и ощущение дискомфорта исчезло, потому что что-то внутри вдруг послало импульс удовольствия, заставивший эльфа вздрогнуть всем телом.  
\- Вот так, понравилось? – прошептал искушающий голос сзади, а по странному месту внутри снова прошелся палец. И еще раз. Намиэль и сам не заметил, как расслабил напряженные мышцы, а внутрь скользнули уже два пальца, и удовольствия стало больше.  
Неужели это происходит с ним? Эти звуки? Это он так стонет? Его тело поддается страсти, позволяя демону, этому развратному существу, делать все, что взбредет в голову? Нет, этого просто не может быть, это все сон, кошмар. Вот только почему в этом кошмаре ему так хорошо?   
И даже когда демон с глухим рыком наваливается сзади, и Намиэль чувствует, как в него проталкивается большой, горячий член, ему не больно, он выгибается в пояснице, чтобы было удобнее и стонет. Стонет так же развратно, как и этот Затан, что своими медленными движениями просто с ума его сводит. И эльф, не помня себя, подается назад, всхлипывает и шепчет: «Еще», и Затан не спорит, он крепко обхватывает бедра и наконец-то делает то, о чем мечтал с того момента, как увидел этого эльфа с мечтательными глазами – входит резко и сильно, все глубже погружаясь в удовольствие. Однако он не собирается именно так все и заканчивать, несмотря на то, что Намиэль под ним стонет все громче, приближаясь к оргазму.  
\- Нет, пока рано, - шепчет он и выходит из податливого тела. А потом переворачивает Намиэля на спину и входит в него снова, но медленно и не отрывая глаз от раскрасневшегося лица.  
\- Не надо, - шепчет эльф и закрывает лицо руками, - не смотри на меня.  
\- Ни за что не пропущу, как ты кончишь, - усмехается, сверкая клыками, демон и разводит руки эльфа в стороны, прижимая их к кровати. И продолжает двигаться, сильно и мерно, все наращивая темп, уже вбивая Намиэля в кровать и ловя все оттенки эмоций на его лице.  
А тот уже не помнит, что вот только что ему было стыдно, что он не мог взглянуть в черные глаза, он сейчас ощущает только жар, только давление, только наполненность и пружину внутри, что сжимается все сильнее. И приходит момент, когда она не выдерживает, жидким пламенем разливается наслаждение по венам, растекается по мышцам, заставляя их сокращаться, выплескиваться горячим на живот, и Затан глухо стонет, все так же не отводя взгляда от лица с искусанными губами, от глаз, что смотрят в пространство, но ничего не видят. И он кончает, сжимает уже расслабившееся тело в руках, зарывается носом в основание шеи и кусает, и зализывает, и глотает чужую кровь, дополняя свое удовольствие.

\- Ну и что ты молчишь уже полчаса? – спросил Затан у сидящего к нему спиной эльфа, играя его длинными волосами, перебирая шелковые пряди, змейками скользящие по узкой спине Намиэля.  
\- Ничего, - после долгого молчания откликнулся тот, но не сделал и попытки повернуться или еще как-нибудь сменить позу.   
\- Но ты можешь сказать, что тебе понравилось, - не спросил, а самодовольно констатировал факт, потянув за одну прядку, глядя, как она соскальзывает с его ладони вниз, на кровать.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - прошептал наконец Намиэль. – Ты ничего не понимаешь, это не я.  
\- Да ну? Третьего в нашей постели не было, я бы заметил, - легко засмеялся демон, не понимая, что еще взбрело в голову его эльфу. Его?..  
\- Я не мог… не мог делать такие вещи, не испытывая к тебе никаких чувств! – эльф повернулся, и Затан увидел в его глазах то самое презрение, что уже набило оскомину и начинало раздражать. Но на этот раз оно было направлено не на демона. – Я оказался таким… грязным, - эльф уронил голову на руки и замер, не в силах просто так пережить предательство своего тела.  
\- Да брось, - легко ответил Затан, - это же нормально. Я говорил, что тебе понравится.   
\- Я не верил, я был уверен, что это ложь, что ты просто…  
\- Ну да, просто трахну, сделаю больно. Может, даже порву… - Намиэль поднял на него блестящие глаза. – Я много раз так делал, знаешь ли, да только крики утомили. Захотелось разнообразия, Эль.  
\- Лучше бы ты сделал это и со мной! И я тебе не Эль!  
\- Ну конечно! Чтобы ты мог со спокойной душой чувствовать себя использованным и изнасилованным эльфеночком, - засмеялся Затан, снова хватая эльфа за волосы и притягивая поближе к себе. – И не надейся, теперь-то ты знаешь, что можешь и чего хочешь.   
\- Я не хочу! – процедил сквозь зубы эльф, сопротивляясь притяжению.  
\- Поспорим? – усмехнулся демон, касаясь теплыми пальцами обнаженного тела, поглаживая сосок и чуть сжимая его. – Учись жить в мире больших мальчиков! – и, потянув сильнее, Затан опрокинул эльфа на спину, нависая над ним и прижимая к постели.  
\- Если бы ты только знал, насколько пошло это звучит! – поджал на миг губы эльф, но вскоре он уже хватал ртом воздух, потому что наглый демон, не боясь и не стесняясь, опускался с поцелуями все ниже, гораздо ниже, чем Намиэль мог себе представить!

\- Руки!  
\- Что руки?  
\- Убери свои наглые руки!  
\- Ага, сейчас…  
Намиэль сдвинул брови у переносицы, посмотрел так мрачно, как только мог.  
\- У меня все болит…  
\- О! Болит? – Затандир отодвинулся и с усмешкой посмотрел на эльфа, прижавшегося к спинке кровати, выставив покрывало между ними, словно щит. – Тогда поработаешь языком?  
\- Никогда! Ты… Ты!..   
\- Тебе же понравилось, а сам не хочешь? – демон скользнул ближе, потянув за край.  
\- Я тебя не просил, - отвел взгляд эльф. – И вообще, сколько дней ты меня из постели не выпускаешь? Три? Или четыре? Я хочу одеться, прикажи принести мои вещи, они в сумках на юкорне. Или… юкорна больше нет?  
\- Ну вот, - Затандир отодвинулся и упал на спину, раскинув руки – он насытился и приставал только из спортивного интереса. И хорошо, значит, скоро этот представитель Высокого народа перестанет занимать его мысли, и все странности, типа заботы о состоянии эльфа, пройдут. Как же иногда, держа в объятьях спящего Намиэля, Затандир мечтал, как выпрет его из замка, указав только дорогу к Владыке, и выкинет его из своих мыслей! И это случится совсем скоро, но… не сейчас.   
\- Я не обязан ухаживать за тобой, неженка. Сам вызови прислугу и сам распорядись, - демон взглянул в удивленное лицо. – И не думаешь же ты, что я, дарн замка и этих демонов, буду интересоваться судьбой твоего дурного юкорна, который, кстати, распугал уже всех наших? – он довольно засмеялся, когда эльф резво вскочил, но поморщившись и схватившись за поясницу, сбавил темп. Замотавшись в покрывало, он открыл дверь, выглянул и… закричал:  
\- Эй, есть тут кто?!  
Затан закрыл лицо руками, не в силах удержать смех.  
\- Что?.. Что ты делаешь? – простонал он, приподнимаясь.  
\- Зову слуг, - Намиэль поджал губы и вздернул голову – он не особо любил, когда над ним потешались.  
\- Для этого есть звонок, - демон дернул за толстый шнур, висящий у стены рядом с кроватью. – Вон, у двери еще один.  
Эльф отвернулся и сел в кресло, расправив складки покрывала на коленях.  
\- У нас, - он выделил слово, - слуги стоят за дверью и ждут, когда понадобятся хозяевам.  
\- Правда? А когда хозяева трахаются, слуги под дверью случайно не дрочат?  
\- Эльфы не трахаются, а занимаются любовью, и они не орут как… в общем… ведут себя тихо.  
\- Ааа, - глубокомысленно протянул Затан, - это только ты порченый товар? – он с насмешкой глядел на побледневшего Намиэля, что словно сжался и опустил взгляд. – Уж как ты громко стонешь…  
\- Заткнись! Просто умолкни! - эльф закусил губу и отвернулся, однако демон не оставил его в покое.   
\- Эй, в сексе нет ничего постыдного, и чем раньше ты это поймешь, тем счастливее будешь.  
\- Ты шутишь, что ли? – огрызнулся эльф. – Здесь я счастливым быть не могу!  
\- Тогда заткнись и страдай молча! – разозлился Затан и встал, разыскивая свои вещи и не обращая внимания на вошедшего слугу – молодого демона с красными глазами.  
\- Мне… - эльф обернулся на Затана, но тот его игнорировал. – Принесите мои седельные сумки. Как можно быстрее, - наконец распорядился он, и демон, к его удивлению, поклонился и бросился выполнять поручение.  
\- Я не думал, что слуги будут меня слушаться.  
\- Ты меня здорово раздражаешь, - процедил сквозь зубы Затандир и выпрямился, застегивая штаны. – У нас контракт, а не покупка раба, забыл? Или ты себя им и считаешь?  
\- Нет, не считаю. Так я могу ходить везде, где захочу?  
\- Можешь, но на первых порах лучше не одному. Заблудишься.  
\- Какая дивная забота, - протянул Намиэль.  
\- Конечно забота. О себе. Я не люблю долго ждать, когда хочу трахаться, - и Затандир вышел из комнаты, предпочитая забыть, сколько он ждал, пока получил этого отдельно взятого эльфа. Слишком долго для демона.

Сумки были в порядке. Конечно, в них основательно порылись, но ничего не тронули, лишь обыскали. Намиэль наконец-то оделся и вышел из комнаты, в которой провел несколько дней, не вылезая из кровати.  
«Животное», - привычно мелькнуло в голове, но уже без подтекста, а так, по привычке. И пусть демон и не советовал ему ходить одному, эльф не собирался просить его сопровождать себя – и так прекрасно справится. Он спустился по узкой лестнице и остановился в гулком коридоре, решая, стоит ли осматривать замок с верхних этажей, или же для начала выйти на улицу – хотелось проверить, действительно ли в порядке его юкорн. Да и охранник… Он, конечно, вряд ли выжил – на него не положил глаз сам дарн, так с чего сохранять ему жизнь?  
Три, четыре пролета вниз, на каждом этаже свой цвет гобеленов и занавесей на каменных стенах, но везде довольно мрачная, темная атмосфера, приглушенные цвета и даже факелы горели неярко, давая мало света. Намиэль заглядывал в коридоры и не встретил ни одно живое существо, словно все здесь вымерли, однако на протяжении всего пути эльфа не оставляло чувство, что за ним пристально наблюдают. Но он так и не смог понять, кто это был, сколько ни оглядывался и ни прислушивался.   
Наконец в другом конце коридора на первом этаже эльф увидел приоткрытые на улицу двери и быстро зашагал в ту сторону, надеясь поскорее ощутить, что на него не давят со всех сторон стены. В одном месте причудливо украшенная арка вела в широкое помещение, заставленное столами и креслами, откуда раздавались голоса, крики и смех. Поравнявшись, Намиэль заглянул внутрь, и тут же на него уставилось несколько пар демонических глаз – около десяти капитанов и помощников дарна Затандира сидели, стояли и переговаривались в зале с накрытыми столами. Негромко играла музыка, а на помосте у стены извивались гибкие полураздетые танцоры.   
«И это день! – возмущенно подумал эльф, проскакивая мимо арки и делая вид, что не замечает взглядов и присвистывания себе в след. – А что же здесь по ночам-то творится? Хорошо, что есть магический контракт, а если бы этот демон просто отдал меня своей своре?!..» От таких мыслей хотелось передернуться, но Намиэль все так же сохранял хотя бы видимость уравновешенности, поэтому из замка он вышел с каменным лицом и огляделся, едва скользнув глазами по остановившимся при виде него демонам. Перед ним открылся широкий двор, мощеный коричневыми плитами, и только прямо посредине был выложен темными пористыми камнями круг, выглядевший почему-то довольно опасно. Намиэль заметил, что по нему никто не ходит – демоны предпочитали обойти его, хоть это и было неудобно. По обе стороны двора возвышались двухэтажные здания с арками по первому этажу, а прямо напротив огромные приоткрытые ворота смотрели на застроенную казармами долину.   
\- Постой, - кивнул Намиэль проходящему мимо демоненку, осознав, что среди стольких проходов неизвестно куда, он может долго искать конюшни и еще неизвестно, найдет ли. – Покажи дорогу к конюшням, - и пояснил, - к юкорнам.  
Мальчишка лет семнадцати лишь махнул рукой направо и протараторил:  
\- Да вон в арку седьмую пройдите, а там направо, а как будет развилка – то прямо идите, никуда не сворачивайте, а уж как лестницы пойдут, так налево надо, а там и юкорны чуть дальше. С другой стороны замка они, - он, наконец, перевел дух и побежал куда-то по своим делам.   
«Седьмая арка», - отсчитал Намиэль и поспешил в тень и прохладу каменных переходов. Только вот то ли мальчишка плохо объяснил, то ли эльф не так запомнил, но вскоре он понял, что заблудился и не представляет, куда ему идти. Переходы, узкие лестницы наверх, перекрестки, ответвления, ведущие неизвестно куда – все это так и мелькало перед глазами спешащего эльфа. Свет давали либо факелы, либо он шел сверху, из узких лестничных пролетов. Попытавшись подняться по одному из них, эльф наткнулся на узорчатую, но очень толстую решетку, что перекрывала проход, так что пришлось петлять дальше, в надежде выбраться отсюда хотя бы до темноты.  
За очередным поворотом, в темном углу на него напали. Это было неожиданно, так что в первое мгновение эльф растерялся, что позволило нападавшему прижать его грудью к стене, заломив руку за спину, но в следующую секунду Намиэль уже ударил ногой назад, вбивая каблук в чью-то голень.  
\- Твою же.. О, Высшие, ты спятил?! – заорал Затандир и выпустил эльфа из рук.  
\- Это ты?..  
\- Ну а кто еще посмеет набрасываться на мое приобретение? – демон растирал ноющую конечность и глядел исподлобья, однако в глазах билось веселье.   
\- Я не приобретение, - выпрямился эльф. – Ты все время пытаешься меня задеть!  
\- А ты прекрасно поддаешься, - ухмыльнулся демон и одним цепким движением схватил эльфа в охапку. – Но я могу не беспокоиться – так просто ты в руки не дашься, да?  
\- И тебе тоже! Не здесь же! – зашипел Намиэль, выпутываясь из крепких объятий.  
\- Конечно не сейчас. Я и не хочу, - приподнял бровь демон и выпустил эльфа. – Так куда идешь?  
\- На конюшни. Дорогу покажешь?  
\- Идем уже, - Затан пошел рядом, и уже через несколько минут, после пары поворотов впереди посветлело – широкая арка вывела их на задний двор, заставленный по периметру загонами для юкорнов и пристройками.  
\- Почему у тебя получилось выйти так быстро? – задумчиво смотрел на демона Намиэль, покусывая губу. – Я был в том коридоре – и ничего…  
\- Секрет, - Затан подпрыгнул и сел на подоконник одного из окон. – Ищи своего юкорна, Эль.  
\- Я не Эль, - в который уже раз поправил его эльф и пошел вперед.

Юкорн нашелся довольно скоро – он стоял в отдельном загоне, раздувал ноздри, воинственно храпел и бил копытами то в одну стенку, то в другую, поэтому соседние боксы пустовали. Увидев хозяина, он вдруг тоненько заржал и так ломанулся вперед, что проломил доски своей грудью.  
\- Мальчик, хороший, - приговаривал эльф, гладя узкую морду и изогнутую шею, ловко уворачиваясь от опасного рога. – Эти демоны над тобой издевались? Мучили тебя, - он чесал за ушами, похлопывал по белоснежной шкуре и приговаривал глупости таким нежным тоном, что демон просто заслушался.  
\- Что, налюбоваться не можешь? – раздался сзади насмешливый голос и сильные руки демоницы обняли Затана со спины. – Смешно смотреть.  
\- Так смейся, - пожал плечами демон, однако брови его нахмурились.  
\- Капитанам он понравился, спрашивают, не поделишься ли?  
\- Мало им, что ли, на границе борделей? – дарн прищурившись наблюдал за эльфом, что начал чистить скребком шкуру своего юкорна, словно мальчишка-прислужник на конюшне.  
\- Там нет эльфов, сам знаешь. А нанять себе игрушку денег не хватает.  
\- Вот и пусть пасти не разевают, а если что – я подскажу, куда энергию деть.  
\- Ты стал совсем не таким, Затан, милый. То ли власть тебя изменила, а то ли он, - демоница презрительно кивнула в сторону Намиэля.  
\- Простой эльф не может изменить меня, Варбена! – раздраженно рыкнул Затан. – Ты меня не настолько хорошо знаешь, чтобы судить об этом.  
\- Ладно, - покладисто согласилась демоница. – Приходи сегодня ко мне, мой дарн. Мы так давно не были вместе, я скучала.  
\- Ты? Скучала? – захохотал дарн, запрокинув голову и спугнув стайку мелких дракончиков с крыши конюшни.   
\- Ладно, - хлопнула Варбена его плечу. – Когда спишь с лучшим, не хочется размениваться на мелочь, так устроит?  
\- Теперь убедительно. Приду, - ответил он, с трудом заставив себя отвернуться от эльфа, что уже бегал с юкорном вместе по протоптанному тренировочному кругу.  
\- Ну вот и чудно, а то я уже забеспокоилась – не влюбился ли ты в этого шута, - демоница чмокнула Затана в ухо и ушла, покачивая бедрами.  
\- Ну и шутки у тебя, - оскалился демон и уже со злостью посмотрел на эльфа – ну и чего он сам-то здесь сидит, пока этот странный Эль делает грязную работу прислуги?!  
А эльф уже кинул повод подбежавшему мальчишке и давал ему какие-то наставления, потом развернулся и медленно пошел к демону, глядя при этом по сторонам.   
Затан собрался уходить, но, взглянув в светлое лицо Намиэля, не смог - тот чуть не сиял, легкая улыбка тронула его губы, а глаза светились золотом.  
\- У вас здесь совсем нет зелени, мой Ветерок скучает.  
\- Нет, правда? Скучает? – протянул Затан, вновь попадая в ловушку эльфийских глупостей.  
\- А что смешного? Дома он привык пастись на лугах, бегать на просторе, а здесь лишь камень, сухая земля и чахлые кустики. Как вы здесь вообще живете?   
\- Это военный замок, в нем живем я и мои капитаны. Наши дома и семьи, если у кого есть, в других местах. А там уже и зелень, и деревья. И даже что-то выращивают. Кажется…  
\- Не повезло… - Намиэль покачал головой. - Мне сюда попасть не повезло, - пояснил он свою мысль.  
-Терпи, - отрезал демон, снова раздражаясь. – Мне пора, тебе дорогу показать?  
\- Куда-нибудь на балкон, да повыше. Я хочу рассмотреть все получше.  
\- Рядом с лестницей на твой чердак есть коридор вправо. Вот там и выход на балкон. Уловил?  
\- Уловил, - кивнул эльф. – Через ловушки проведи.  
\- Следуй за мной.

Затандир не знал, чем Эль занимался оставшееся время, сколько он стоял на балконе, вглядываясь в горизонт. О чем он думал, сжимая губы, и что вспоминал. Демон бы и не понял той боли, что поселилась в сердце эльфа от пережитого предательства, ведь слова кузена жгли душу - Намиэль знал язык демонов, и как гром прозвучавшее «Этот эльф должен умереть!» в один миг выбило его из привычного мира в другой, жестокий и страшный, в котором твой соплеменник и родственник мог запросто отдать тебя на смерть.  
Но ничто подобное не взволновало бы Затандира, в конце концов, он так жил с тех пор, как остался один. И он просто гнал все мысли об эльфе из головы, до ночи просидел со своими капитанами, вначале обсуждая план наметившейся заварушки, а потом заставляя себя смотреть на томных танцовщиц и на изящных танцовщиков, что готовы были развлекать его и капитанов до утра.  
Он поднялся в комнату Варбены и провел с ней пару часов, гладил ее сильное смуглое тело, запускал руки в огненные локоны и своими толчками подбрасывал ее, сидящую на нем, вверх, однако у нее не остался – она не наполняла его, он пытался насытиться ее страстью, но внутри все равно было пусто. Прошел к себе и сразу же полез мыться – запах демоницы раздражал и мешал расслабиться. Лежа в кровати, он отчаянно хотел заснуть, снова прокручивал в голове план отпора, а потом и нападения на врага – наглого соседа, забывался дремотой, но перед глазами снова и снова мелькали длинные волосы, узкая спина и лицо, на котором во время секса эмоции можно было читать на раз.  
И в очередной раз вынырнув из сна, он накинул халат и вышел из комнаты, прикоснулся пальцами к стене и прошептал:   
\- К эльфу.  
И уже за поворотом была узкая лестница наверх, он взлетел по ней и, пройдя короткий коридор, тихо вошел в темную комнату. Эльф, конечно же, спал, повернувшись на живот, обхватив подушку руками и выставив попу вверх. Затан воспринял это как приглашение, скинул халат, прихватив из кармана только флакон с маслом, и навалился на распростертое тело, раздвигая его ноги и прижимаясь все теснее, чувствуя, как от утренней пресыщенности не остается и следа, словно он вот только что Намиэля увидел. Эльф под ним застонал, выгнулся и попытался сбросить тяжесть, однако это ему не удалось. Он обернулся и со стоном уронил голову на подушку.  
\- Опять ты?..  
Затан довольно хохотнул и продолжил свое дело.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Дни шли за днями, принося что-то новое. Намиэль пытался изучать замок самостоятельно, но остаться в одиночестве ему никак не удавалось – чье-то постоянное присутствие не давало расслабиться, он и засады устраивал в пустых коридорах, и прислушивался к шагам в гулких залах, но не мог поймать того, кто за ним следил.   
\- Ты приставил кого-то приглядывать за мной? – зайдя в зал на первом этаже надменно спросил демона эльф, смерив холодным взглядом. – Или сам прячешься за портьерами и контролируешь? Ты же говорил, что я здесь не пленник и не раб.  
\- Я за тобой не слежу, успокойся, - лениво ответил Затан, пожимая плечами – он устал спорить с упрямым эльфом, и хоть ответ был ему известен – раскрывать Намиэлю личность сталкера он не спешил. – Лучше пойдем наверх, тебе не кажется, что здесь, внизу, тянет сыростью из подвала?  
\- Нет, не кажется. Это наверху слишком ветрено для тебя. Так что я откажусь, пожалуй.  
Но отказаться у него получалось только на словах – Затандир не давал ему и дня отдохнуть от себя, да и не только в постели. Все чаще он сопровождал его в изысканиях по замку и сам узнавал много нового, например, что здесь есть не только оружейная и зал для тренировок, но и библиотека, чего демон уж никак не ожидал.  
Однако, несмотря на все исследования, они все больше времени проводили в комнате Намиэля, в постели, словно демон не мог остановиться, не мог насытиться гибким телом эльфа.  
Затан не заходил больше к Варбене, даже на намеки ее не реагировал, и война - его любимое развлечение, перестала быть такой привлекательной в его глазах. Составляя для своих капитанов указания, он слал их на границу, однако сам уезжать не спешил - не тянуло.

\- Дарн Затандир, - ворвалась однажды демоница в комнату, едва стукнув в дверь кулаком. – Нам надо поговорить!  
\- Да? – недовольно отозвался Затан, не удержав в руках выскользнувшего и укутавшегося в покрывало эльфа. – Слушаю тебя, мой капитан, - подчеркнул звание, садясь в кровати.  
\- Ваше поведение в данной ситуации недопустимо, мой дарн, - сказала вроде и тихо, но с вызовом. – Мы в состоянии войны, а вы… кувыркаетесь с этой эльфийской подстилкой!  
Намиэль вздрогнул, но тут же отвернулся к окну. Действительно, а как, он думал, его называют в замке? Кто он, как не подстилка дарна?..  
\- С кем я провожу свое время, капитан Варбена, не твое дело. И не дело остальных. Если кого-то не устраивает мое поведение, пусть вызывает и правит так, как захочет. А нет, так пусть заткнется. Это я тебе прямо говорю, ясно?  
Демоница сверкнула глазами и сделала шаг вперед.  
\- Я не собираюсь бросать тебе вызов, Затан! Но посмотри на себя! Ты все время трахаешься, словно этот эльф выжег твои мозги! А война между тем подбирается все ближе. Нас теснят!  
\- Да ну? – удивился Затандир, откидываясь на подушки. – И как близко они подошли?  
\- Еще не очень близко, - Варбена присела на край стола, сдерживая раздражение. – Но если ты продолжишь прохлаждаться с этим… эльфом, то можешь многое потерять. И замок, и жизнь!  
\- Не нагнетай, - демон потянулся, раскинув руки, и ухватил Намиэля за лодыжку. – Я понял тебя, передай, что я скоро появлюсь.  
\- Но не сейчас, мой дарн? – прищурилась демоница, бросая взгляд, полный ненависти, на эльфа, что безуспешно пытался высвободить свою ногу. – Уже больше двух недель длится твое… заточение. И без твоих огненных воинов тяжело.  
\- Ты первая узнаешь о моем возвращении. Не буду тебя задерживать, у тебя же много капитанских дел, не так ли? Это только хозяева замков бездельничают и предаются ммм… порокам, - он ухмыльнулся в напряженное лицо помощницы и подвигал бровями, мол, тебе пора.  
Варбена посмотрела на него зло, круто развернулась на каблуках и вышла, попытавшись не хлопнуть с размаха дверью. Едва ее шаги утихли, демон повернулся и подтянул отбивающегося эльфа к себе за ногу.  
\- Ты разве не понял, что творится вокруг? – тот уперся руками в широкую грудь, не давая Затану приблизиться.  
\- А что творится? – приподнял бровь демон.  
\- Враг наступает на твои границы. Ты можешь все потерять, если продолжишь сидеть рядом со мной!  
\- Ты прав, - покачал головой демон, - так что сидеть рядом надо прекращать. Лучше на тебя лечь, Эль.   
\- Да побудь ты хоть немного серьезным! Почему ты не беспокоишься? Я не могу понять.  
\- А тебе разве обязательно?  
\- Что?..  
\- Понимать, - демон отстранился и сел, поджав ноги.  
\- Ну, знаешь! Если однажды кто-то вломится сюда и убьет тебя, а меня заберет в рабство - настоящее рабство - я хочу знать причину этого!  
\- О, так ты боишься плена?  
\- Беспокоюсь.  
\- Не бойся, перед своей смертью я сам убью тебя, чтобы никто не осквернил твое тело насилием, - Затан хлопнул эльфа по бедру и довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Кроме тебя? – прищурился тот, вскинув бровь.  
\- А где насилие?  
Намиэль отвел взгляд, не желая смотреть в наглые глаза демона.  
\- Кажется, вразумительного ответа от тебя не дождаться, - он пожал плечами и лег, отвернувшись.  
\- Вот тебе ответ, эльф. Мое войско – это орда, воспитанная прошлым их хозяином. Они привыкли к стычкам с соседями и эльфами, они нападали на приграничные поселения, и Высшие знают, что там творили, - он серьезно посмотрел в глаза повернувшегося эльфа. – А сейчас ничего этого нет, все демоническое отродье стоит лагерем у моего замка и не знает, куда себя деть от скуки, поэтому эта маленькая война – то, что им надо для счастья. Одни отряды уходят, другие возвращаются, чтобы вскоре снова уйти биться – неплохую схему я придумал. Так что расслабься, принцесса, твоей чести ничто не угрожает.  
\- Так ты специально? – протянул эльф, кивая.  
\- А ты думал, что я бросил все важные дела, сраженный твоей неземной красотой и страстью?  
Намиэль фыркнул, отворачиваясь и стараясь не думать об устройстве мира демонов – для эльфа это было слишком… жестоко и бессмысленно.  
\- Так как, мой Эль доволен ответом? – Затан снова подобрался ближе, протягивая руки к теплому под покрывалом эльфу.  
\- Я не Эль! Вот дождешься, я тоже назову тебя каким-нибудь смешным именем.  
\- Ну ка, это интересно. Называй!  
\- Так, - эльф отодвинулся, смерив демона оценивающим взглядом. – Пусть будет… Затандир… тан.. Тай! Пусть будет Тай. Это даже имеет значение на эльфийском языке, тебе повезло!  
Однако вместо того, чтобы привычно рассмеяться или пренебрежительно хмыкнуть, демон вдруг изменился в лице. Правда, через пару секунд лицо снова стало спокойным, но эльф не ошибся – Затан слишком уж серьезно сказал:  
\- Нет, Эль. Ты не будешь меня так называть.  
\- Почему? – вышло тоже достаточно серьезно, словно Намиэль почувствовал, что прикоснулся к чему-то, для него закрытому.  
\- Просто запомни. Ладно, давай другое, - закончил демон снова весело, словно ничего и не было.  
\- Другое… - Намиэль почему-то последовал правилам игры, подчинился этому безмолвному приказу, хотя всегда находил, что сказать наглому демону. – Тогда ты будешь Таир.  
\- Звучит паршиво, рабское имя.  
\- Да что ты? – притворно изумился эльф. – Не так, как Эль? Мне кажется, даже лучше.  
\- Ну и ладно. Пусть будет, а ты останешься Эль.  
\- Как же ты мне надоел… - глядя в черные глаза сказал эльф устало. – Тебя слишком много для меня.  
Лицо Затана стало жестким.  
\- А меня это не волнует, эльф! Ты, кажется, забыл наши условия? Я получаю твое тело столько раз, сколько захочу. И повторюсь – не нравится, страдай молча! Хотя я с этим поспорю.  
\- С чем поспоришь?  
\- Что ты страдаешь. Тебе нравится…   
\- Нет, - однако попытка выскользнуть из-под тяжелого тела не увенчалась успехом. – Нет…  
Но протесты не были долгими, вскоре их заменили стоны, что эльф не мог сдержать в себе, выгибаясь в умелых руках, откликаясь на все действия демона, подчиняясь и наслаждаясь.   
А потом, не в силах еще приять в себе то, что делало его таким непохожим на привычного Намиэля, сына Высокого народа, эльф отворачивался от демона, отгораживался и от него, и от всего мира и пытался не отчаяться. Он пытался принять себя – нового Намиэля, что просыпался внутри него в этом вросшем в западные горы замке.

Однако демону не удалось сидеть в замке безвылазно, его присутствие требовалось на границе – войска противника были отлично выучены и находились в прекрасной форме, так что и своей армии для поднятия боевого духа надо было показать, что их предводитель с ними, что он все так же на передовой, что его сила всегда прикроет демонические спины или же будет впереди в атаке.  
Уходить он старался ненадолго – на несколько часов, редко – на день. На самых проблемных, с его точки зрения, участках границы он призывал своих огненных демонов.   
Никто не знал, скольких сил и времени потребовало от него изучение этой области высшей магии, зато теперь его сила – огонь – могла не только прокатываться валом по земле, но и принимать образ воинов, держать форму и подчиняться приказам. И никому пока не удавалось победить их. Затан прекрасно уяснил для себя, что если хочешь подняться выше, то не стоит бросать все на самотек, и только физическая сила не поможет в жизненных испытаниях, так что он изучил свою магию достаточно глубоко и теперь мог не только побеждать нахрапом, но и тонко держать ситуацию в войне в равновесии и под своим полным контролем.  
Возвращаясь в замок, он, пока мылся, всегда звал эльфа к себе, не желая терять ни минуты, и даже их разговоры, что случались раньше, сейчас попросту иссякли. Деля свое время между войной, эльфом и советом капитанов, Намиэлю он стал отводить одну роль – постельную.  
И все бы демона так и устраивало, но вот эльф был по этому поводу своего, совершенно отличного мнения, о чем и решил Затану сообщить. Так что однажды демон выскочил на своем юкорне из портала во дворе, взлетел по лестнице к себе, буквально упал в бассейн с теплой водой, но не увидел рядом эльфа, готового к… ко всему. И сколько он ни посылал слуг в комнату Намиэля, тот так и не появился.   
Затан пытался сдержать свою ярость, но ему это удавалось очень плохо – она клокотала внутри и даже вдохнуть свободно не давала, не то, что сделать вид, будто так и надо. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что Затандир буквально взлетел по узкой лестнице наверх и пинком распахнул дверь в купальню, в которой горел свет. Намиэль сидел в ванной, откинув голову на ее край и закрыв глаза, а его волосы тонкими змейками раскинулись вокруг по полу. На грохот распахнувшейся двери он не отреагировал, только вздрогнувшие ноздри дали понять, что он в курсе появления Затана.  
\- Какого хрена здесь происходит?! – заорал демон, подскакивая к эльфу и запуская руку в его волосы. – Почему ты не рядом?!  
\- Я не пес, чтобы быть рядом! – обжег его ответным взглядом эльф, сопротивляясь силе, с которой Затан тянул его из ванной. Однако противостоять взбешенному демону он не мог, ведь Затан сейчас как раз не желал себя контролировать, еще бы, после полного и безоговорочного подчинения на границе, встретить сопротивление. И где? В собственной постели?!.. Ну уж нет! И он со всей силой и страстью попытался доказать свое право отдавать приказы. Он не слушал, вернее, не слышал ничего из того, что пытался сказать Намиэль, он лишь вытащил его из воды и прижал к стене, заломив руки эльфа за спину. Попытки вырваться приводили только к еще более сильному и жесткому захвату, так что едва не придушенный эльф перестал сопротивляться и что-то говорить, а замолчал и, сжавшись, ждал, что же с ним сделает разозленный демон.   
А тот, слишком возбужденный и злой для того, чтобы думать или разговаривать, ткнул эльфа лицом в стену, прижал плотнее, раздвинул его ноги и, едва сплюнув, вошел одним мощным толчком, нимало не заботясь об удовольствии Намиэля. И это было так привычно, так знакомо, словно всех его странностей на протяжении последних недель и не было! Словно не действовал на него один лишь вид, один лишь взгляд эльфа, не заставлял останавливаться и… меняться.  
Когда все было кончено, Затан, растеряв все силы от оргазма, опустился на пол, потянув эльфа следом за собой. Он пытался отдышаться и лишь мельком взглянул на Намиэля, что сжался рядом у стены.  
\- Эй, - коснулся он голого плеча, но эльф оттолкнул его руку с неожиданной силой.  
\- Оставь меня в покое, демон! – процедил сквозь зубы, и Затан понял, что именно сейчас эльф серьезен как никогда!  
\- Да брось, всего-то… - начал было он, но взгляд, полный ненависти, заставил его заткнуться.  
Намиэль встал и, пошатываясь, вышел из купальни, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.  
До демона только начало доходить, что он сейчас изнасиловал Эля, сделал то, от чего смог удержаться даже в самом начале, когда от желания сводило скулы и… все остальное. Непослушание, вот что его так взбесило. Но ведь эльф и не обязан становиться послушной подстилкой, кто бы там что ни думал…   
Все эти мысли демону очень не понравились, он встал и, подойдя к двери, тихо стукнул.  
\- Эль…  
Молчание было ему ответом, и Затан, постояв еще немного, просто ушел, понимая, что сейчас явно не лучшее время для разговора.

Но и через день, и через два подходящее время так и не наступило – эльф даже смотреть в его сторону не желал, не отвечал на вопросы, избегал взгляда демона и даже когда Затан хватал его за плечи и встряхивал, надеясь вынудить сказать хоть что-нибудь, молчал, глядя в сторону с надменным выражением на лице.   
Молчание и полное игнорирование выводило из себя, дарн Затандир срывался и гонял своих капитанов и воинов без передышки, вымещал на них злость и свое недоумение тем, что поведение эльфа настолько его волнует. Задумываться о причинах было откровенно страшно, не готов был демон признаться себе в том, что кто-то стал ему… небезразличен.  
Затан прекрасно знал, что должен сказать гордому эльфу, но вот только он никогда даже представить себе не мог, что однажды будет вынужден (а не захочет!) произнести хоть кому-нибудь такие слова – слова извинения. Так что он пока выжидал, борясь с собой и не зная, как подступиться и начать разговор, в котором его послушают.  
Но эльф пришел раньше, чем Затандир пробудил свою решимость, он просто толкнул тяжелую дверь кабинета демона и вошел, глядя на него прищуренными глазами. Затан подобрался, у него даже дыхание чуть сбилось, на что он уже по привычке постарался не обращать внимания – демоны легко не замечают того, что не хотят понимать.  
\- Магия, - произнес ровно Намиэль. – Я хочу использовать магию.  
\- Что? – изумился Затан, ожидавший услышать все, что угодно, но не это. Он уже привык, что эльф существует, ничего не прося и не требуя.  
\- Я сказал, - терпеливо повторил эльф, - что буду использовать свою магию!  
\- Вот как. Будешь… А кто разрешил? Если твоя магия будет угрожать безопасности замка…  
\- Не будет, - перебил его эльф со злостью. – Я устал сидеть в своей комнате без дела и ждать, когда же тебе приспичит потрахаться!  
Демон неосознанно сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Так, значит, ждешь? – но встретив страшный в своей ярости взгляд, продолжил торопливо: - Так займись чем-нибудь.  
\- Чем, например? Читать я больше не могу, по замку твоему бродить тоже, тем более что в некоторые комнаты нельзя, как ты выразился, да и этот взгляд в спину просто раздражает! И я примерно догадываюсь, кто это!  
\- И кто? – переспросил Затан с интересом, подаваясь вперед и еще ближе к эльфу. – Не поделишься?  
\- Не поделюсь! Ты и сам знаешь. И вообще, ты меня достал! – взгляд был настолько красноречив, что Затан почувствовал некую тревогу – неужели это окончательно?.. Но и виду не подал.  
\- А что не устраивает? – спросил, вскинув подбородок и изобразив подобие усмешки.  
Однако эльф не оценил, и голос его был наполнен горечью.  
\- Приходишь и трахаешь как… сучку!..  
\- У нас контракт, - напомнил демон ледяным голосом, однако от тут же услышанного ответа растерялся. Намиэль выдал его же, демона, слова:  
\- Контракт. А не владение сексуальным рабом, Затан… Я не твоя постельная игрушка, ясно?  
Но Затан вдруг приблизился настолько, что заглянул в желтые глаза и почти прошептал:  
\- Я не перестану спать с тобой! Даже не мечтай, Эль. Тем более что ты и сам не против. Стоит лишь дотронуться… - голос его стал вкрадчивым, как шаги горной кошки, а рука сама потянулась к близкому и желанному телу.  
\- Не смей! – громкий окрик на грани истерики остановил и вмиг остудил его – глаза эльфа пылали огнем, он едва сдерживал дрожь, отступив к стене и нащупывая ручку двери. - Не трогай меня! Я пошел!  
\- Стоять! – Затан вскрикнул почти отчаянно. – Куда? Ну куда ты?.. – он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить стук сердца, уперся руками в стену по обеим сторонам от головы Намиэля. – Высшие… Ты… прав, Эль. Я поступал… неправильно. И я… - он поймал взгляд и постарался не упустить его, показать, что говорит искренне, - постараюсь это изменить. Измениться…  
Эльф некоторое время молчал, глядел не отрываясь, словно хотел найти что-то в глазах демона, потом выдохнул, отпуская себя, и смягчился.  
\- Ладно, не напрягайся так... Просто дай возможность заниматься тем, что мне необходимо – магией.  
\- Ладно, занимайся своей магией, - выдохнул Затан, понимая, что давить дальше не надо. Все придет само. – А что ты хочешь делать?  
\- Буду выращивать цветы и растения.  
\- Что?! – демон не смог сдержать смех и едва поймал за рукав выскользнувшего из его рук эльфа. – Ну постой, прости! – и эти слова вырвались так естественно, что Затан и сам не понял, что произнес их впервые за долгие долгие годы. Со времен детства. – Ладно, делай что хочешь, но для начала у конюшен, как раз твой юкорн порадуется.  
Он вызвал слугу и отправил эльфа с ним, а сам, едва не взлетая от легкости, позвал своих капитанов – надо было набросать план их ближайших действий на границе.

Закончили быстро, в последнее время в их рядах царило небывалое единодушие, и Затандир подозревал, что это в немалой степени связано с его победой над двумя подряд претендентами на звание дарна и хозяина замка.   
\- Дарн Затан, вы останетесь с нами? – спросила Варбена громко, перекрывая гул голосов собиравшихся расслабиться капитанов. – Много вина и все, что нужно воину, чтобы расслабиться. Вы не пожалеете.  
Затандир оглядел примолкнувших демонов, что с интересом присматривались к нему и Варбене, чувствуя некий намек в словах демоницы, однако ответ его был тверд, ведь он не испытывал никаких сомнений насчет того, где ему сейчас хотелось быть.  
\- Нет, я занят.  
\- С эльфом? – в голосе явственно чувствовалось презрение, но Затан не позволил себе сорваться, а ответил, все так же сохраняя спокойствие.  
\- Эльф Намиэль – гость в моем замке. Он не пленник и не раб, так что обращаться с ним надо соответственно. Всем без исключения. Это ясно? – он оглядел всех присутствующих, встречаясь с ними глазами и подчеркивая серьезность своих слов.   
Получив подтверждающие кивки и уверившись в согласии капитанов как минимум не развивать эту тему, Затан вышел из комнаты и с нетерпением направился на задний двор, к конюшням – ему было очень интересно, что же получилось у эльфа.  
  
А у эльфа не получалось практически ничего! Уж сколько раз он пытался вырастить хоть какие-нибудь цветы, траву на худой конец, но у него ничего не выходило. Ничего приличного и прекрасного. Первыми были лилии. Намиэль их очень любил и скучал по своему саду, полному этих прекрасных цветов, но первый же куст неожиданно изменился прямо под его руками, и в итоге Эль получил нечто, лишь отдаленно напоминающее лилию. Толстые лепестки густого мясного цвета лениво шевелились и истекали липким соком, привлекая насекомых явно не для опыления. Новые попытки не увенчались успехом – разные сорта и цвета лишь немного видоизменяли получившийся вариант.  
Решив сменить поле деятельности, Намиэль подошел к беговому кругу и, вытянув руки перед собой, попытался зарастить его зеленой мягкой травой, по которой так скучал его породистый юкорн. Но круг, так весело зазеленевший в начале, стал быстро менять цвет и высоту травы. Да и можно ли было назвать травой эти расползающиеся отростки бурого цвета? Почти отчаявшись, он воззвал к корням и семенам и создал россыпь мелких цветов, бегущих по вытягивающимся росткам, однако уже через несколько минут на месте цветов выросли колючки, которые уж точно никак не подходили на место тренировки юкорнов – шипы были слишком длинными. Поэтому всю получившуюся растительность пришлось уничтожить, что было так же больно для ее создателя, словно она была нормальной травой.  
Солнце уже далеко перевалило за полдень и все больше склонялось к горизонту, когда появился Затан и, запрыгнув, сел на подоконник распахнутого окна. Он подставил лицо теплым лучам и сквозь полуприкрытые веки стал наблюдать за высокой фигурой эльфа, который снова пытался что-то сделать у самой стены загона.   
Вот он вытянул руки ладонями вниз и зашептал что-то с легкой улыбкой, не предназначенной ни для демонов, ни для эльфов. Из земли показался тонкий росток, что все быстрее вытягивался вверх, по пути выкидывая боковые ветви, которые тут же покрывались листьями. На тонкой ветке стал набухать, окрашиваясь в розовые тона, бутон. Куст почти достиг груди Намиэля, когда бутон словно лопнул, раскручиваясь и превращаясь в розу. Тонкий аромат достиг носа эльфа, и он улыбнулся, но вдруг запах изменился. Затан понятливо усмехнулся, почувствовав изменения в энергии вокруг него, и стал наблюдать внимательнее, как лепестки цветка стали удлиняться и истончаться, превращаясь в покрытые волосинками стрелки. Цвет из розового становился все более грязным, остановившись на темно-оранжевом, а шипы вымахали такие, что впору руку распороть.  
Намиэль всплеснул руками и обернулся, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд. Он тяжело вздохнул и довольно уныло направился к демону, вытирая усталый лоб.  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал, что замок живой? – спросил он, подойдя совсем близко.  
\- Ты и сам это узнал, стоило тебе только захотеть. Да и он решил только сейчас открыться.   
\- Почему сейчас?  
\- Ты претендуешь на его территорию, так что это он тебе еще мягко показывает, кто здесь хозяин.  
\- Я думал ты, - Эль неосознанно прислонился к бедру демона, отчего тот замер, радуясь возвращающейся близости.  
\- Ты просто не должен с ним ссориться, - Затан не стал отвечать на последнюю фразу. – Попробуй договориться.  
\- Договориться? Но как? Ему же не нравится… - и вид при этом у эльфа был очень несчастным, даже уши поникли – он и не думал, что столкнется с таким препятствием.  
\- Просто встань спиной к стене. Да, так, а теперь прислонись всем телом и закрой глаза. У тебя получится, я уверен.   
Затандир наблюдал, как Намиэль стоял, закрыв глаза и даже прижав раскрытые ладони к стене замка, уходящей высоко вверх и переходящей в узкую башню. Через какое-то время пальцы его легко зашевелились, и из земли нерешительно проклюнулся росток плюща. Он карабкался по стене, выпуская ростки и распуская листочки, однако у окна притормозил и стал меняться. Листики уменьшились и стали темнее, появились маленькие шипы и цепкие длинные усики, а затем рост возобновился, и плющ пополз все выше, цепляясь за выемки между камнями и оплетая башню своими плетями.  
Затан грелся в лучах заходящего солнца, рассматривал эльфа и чувствовал себя ну просто совершенно и полностью довольным, что было нечасто в его жизни. Наконец Намиэль открыл глаза, оглянулся и замер, любуясь своим детищем.   
\- Договорились? – улыбнулся понимающе демон, глядя в счастливое лицо.  
\- Да, - устало кивнул Эль и покачнулся, однако Затан поймал его за рукав и несильно прижал к себе. – Он такой… необыкновенный, совершенно волшебный и… живой.  
\- Да, - качнул головой демон. – Он такой…  
Эльф вдруг зевнул и навалился на бедро Затана тяжелее, едва открывая усталые веки.  
\- Я устал, - выдохнул. – Проводишь?  
\- Залазь, - демон помог Намиэлю подтянуться на подоконник, перекинул ноги внутрь и подхватил эльфа на руки.  
\- Ты чего? – довольно вяло попытался возразить тот, но Затан его сейчас ни за что бы не отпустил, и Эль легко смирился. – Хочу помыться, - вздохнул и обхватил демона за шею рукой, прихватив жесткие кудри пальцами.  
\- Сейчас все тебе будет, - пробормотал Затандир, выходя из комнаты и заворачивая за угол. Прямо перед ним была узкая лестница на верхний этаж эльфа, но такие шутки замка давно уже Затана не удивляли – это была обычная, каждодневная магия этого места.  
Поднявшись в купальню, Затан раздел эльфа и неожиданно даже для самого себя просто окатил водой, не приставая и не засовывая руки в разные стратегические места. Обмотав вялую фигуру в полотенце, отнес Намиэля в комнату и уложил в кровать, подоткнув покрывало. Ему очень хотелось остаться, ведь что могло бы сравниться с жаром желанного тела под руками, однако он просто развернулся и пошел к выходу, поэтому внезапно прозвучавшие слова были для него почти откровением.  
\- Останься, Таир, - сказал Эль, приподняв голову.  
\- Что? – даже не поверил для начала.  
\- Если обещаешь не лезть – можешь остаться.  
\- Я… попробую.  
Затан вышел лишь на пару минут и вскоре уже забирался к эльфу, роняя капли с волос и отбрасывая полотенце. А тот повернулся уже засыпая, обхватил его руками и уткнулся носом в грудь, размеренно дыша и закинув ногу на демона. Едва слышное сопение показало, что эльф заснул, и демон вскоре последовал за ним, ощущая, что с ним все хорошо и спокойно.  
И это было так странно…


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Жить по-другому, не ставя на первое место только свои желания, оказалось совсем не так тяжело, как когда-то казалось. Хотя, как иногда все же задумывался Затан, зависело это от личности того, на чье мнение он обращал внимание, а Намиэль был отличной и единственной кандидатурой.   
Эльф же, буквально окрыленный новыми возможностями, просто летал по территории замка и постоянно что-то выращивал. Конечно, все для начала согласовывал с замком, чей голос звучал у него в голове невесомыми пожеланиями. Общаться с каждым днем получалось все лучше, эльф быстро привык к разуму, привыкшему сопоставлять себя не с телом, а с нагромождением камней. Башни оделись в темную зелень шипастых плющей, по ограде тоже извивались гибкие лианы, увешанные терпко пахнущими цветами и колкими листьями. Вообще, Намиэлю пришлось смириться, что буквально все растения изменились по вкусу замка, но это уже было настойчивое пожелание хозяина, так что даже редкие пока цветы вокруг конюшен тоже не обошлись без острых и длинных шипов. И только на беговом круге замок смилостивился, и теперь не только юкорн Намиэля, но и другие животные бегали по густой траве, правда, неожиданно темного цвета.  
А Затан, наконец, решился показать эльфу в замке все, включая самую главную комнату, в которую до этого вход был запрещен – в зал Арок. Круглое, большое помещение было абсолютно пустым, за исключением арок по стенам, идущим одна за другой.  
\- Это – порталы. У нас, демонов, нет индивидуальных как у вас, эльфов. Так что если мне нужно куда-то попасть – замок предоставляет эту возможность. Но и на том конце должен быть амулет, иначе не сработает.  
\- А куда ведут эти? Важные, раз собраны здесь, а не во дворе, как тот, например, по которому ты на границу уезжаешь.  
\- Они приведут тебя в разные места. В основном здесь собраны порталы в другие страны мира, - объяснил демон, скрестив руки перед собой и глядя на эльфа из-под неосознанно нахмуренных бровей. А что, если Намиэль сейчас рванет в одну из арок, пожелав скрыться? И ведь даже до Владыки сможет добраться другими путями…  
Но Намиэль, хоть мысль о побеге, что скрывать, и мелькнула в его голове, на удивление легко сдержал свой порыв. И дело было не том, что снимать последствия нарушенного контракта было сложно – со всем можно справиться, просто он сам не мог изменить своему слову, раз данному. Эльфийская честь, даже перед лицом неприятеля. Но, к тому же, Затан больше не был ни врагом, ни неприятелем. В последние дни он вел себя все более открыто, перестал бросаться, ни сказав ни слова, хотя все так же уходил на границу. С ним становилось все … теплее.  
Да и их общение стало более полным, в один из дней демон позвал Намиэля в тренировочный зал и, поинтересовавшись, кто был тем учителем, что научил его драться, предложил тренироваться вместе. И не скрывая показал несколько уловок, с помощью которых можно было обойти академические приемы.   
Демоны, живущие в замке, тоже были вынуждены придержать в себе недовольство, если оно у них и было – дарн Затандир не терпел непослушания и неисполнения приказов, поэтому, когда Намиэль остался в кабинете, пока Затан обсуждал военные планы, никто не посмел и слова портив сказать, хотя несколько недовольных взглядов эльф все же поймал. И одним из них был прожигающий ненавистью взгляд Варбены, которая то ли не могла примириться с исчезновением Затана из своей постели, то ли просто не признавала в эльфах равных существ. Но это было не важно, гораздо больше его волновало то, что происходило внутри, в его душе.  
Иногда, лежа в объятьях спящего демона, Намиэль пытался понять, действительно ли он сам меняется, или же просто умеет приспосабливаться, принимать навязанные условия, чтобы выжить с меньшими потерями, и стоит ему расстаться с источником этих изменений, как он снова станет прежним, сдержанным эльфом. Хорошо хоть, что он заново научился любить свое тело, а не проклинать его реакцию на вкрадчивые или страстные прикосновения Таира, как он все чаще называл Затана.  
Вспоминать о прошлом не хотелось, лицо его нежного возлюбленного, оставшегося так далеко, словно в иной жизни, иногда стояло перед глазами в ночном сумраке, глядя с немым укором, но Эль научился успешно игнорировать его, не признаваясь себе, что чувствует не боль и отчаяние, а глухое раздражение на чужие ожидания, которым он не обязан следовать.

Прошло уже больше полутора месяцев с момента заключения контракта, война тянулась, выпивая силы и энергию из войска, а демон и эльф учились сосуществовать, деля желания и жизнь на двоих. Отношения не выдерживали навязанных границ, но ни один из них не желал это понимать – наверное, было слишком страшно признаться, что мир, бывший белым и черным, вдруг рассыпался и заиграл разными оттенками.

\- Завтра я уеду на несколько дней, - сообщил Затан, входя в комнату и разбрызгивая капли воды с мокрых волос.  
Намиэль повернулся к нему, отведя взгляд от темнеющего вечернего неба.  
\- Надолго? – спросил, вставая с низкого подоконника и подходя ближе к столу.  
\- Дней на пять, - Затан наблюдал, как эльф берет вино. – И мне налей, - он сел на кровать, откинувшись на подушки.  
\- Держи, - Эль подал бокал, а сам устроился рядом, поджав под себя ногу. – Почему так надолго?  
\- Пора заканчивать, - пожал плечами демон, отпивая глоток.  
\- Войну? Разве энергия твоей армии уже закончилась?  
\- Ты такой наивный эльф, - усмехнулся Затан, поигрывая бровями. – И совсем не понимаешь психологию демонов.  
\- Ну да, куда уж мне, - фыркнул Намиэль и отставил бокал на пол. – Мне бы и в голову не пришло составить такой, - он выделил слово, - контракт.  
\- Ну, тебе же он нравится, - хмыкнул демон и притянул к себе эльфа, укладывая на себя, запуская пальцы в волосы и расправляя их, пытаясь не дернуть. – Скажешь, нет?  
\- Я не об этом спросил, не уходи от ответа, - желтые глаза сверкнули в полумраке.  
\- Ладно, - руки все так же ласкали шелковые пряди, пока демон объяснял. – Энергия никуда не делась, хотя ребята хорошо размялись, но теперь другой вопрос. Мы слишком долго ведем войну, не побеждаем, а значит, у наших энергичных демонов складывается впечатление, что они не на сильнейшей стороне, а это чревато проблемами.  
\- Так теперь надо показать, у кого…  
\- Да, у кого там, - дарн выразительно глянул вниз и подкинул бедра, - больше.  
\- Ну, ты не жалуешься, - снова сменил тему эльф, не выдержав серьезного тона.  
\- Это верно, - самодовольная усмешка была ответом, а Эль вдруг потянулся к смуглому лицу и прикоснулся губами к губам демона. Выдохнул, раздумывая, лизнул осторожно языком, втянул нижнюю губу и прикусил. Услышав глубокий вздох, он улыбнулся и, подвинувшись выше, поцеловал глубже, захватывая и верхнюю губу, проникая языком внутрь чужого требовательного рта, встречаясь там с языком демона и кружа вокруг него своим. Руки Затана скользили по спине, поднимались и зарывались в волосы, прижимая голову Намиэля плотнее, потом снова соскальзывали вниз, лаская кожу и проходясь по выступающим косточкам позвоночника. Ну и пусть дышать становилось все труднее, эльф иногда просто забывал сделать вдох, но оторваться было невозможно, внизу живота становилось все горячее, возбуждение заставляло сердце биться чаще, гоняя пылающую кровь по телу.  
Демон хотел уже опрокинуть эльфа на простыни, но тот внезапно напрягся, не давая себя перевернуть.  
\- Стой, я… сам, - прошептал он, найдя в себе силы взглянуть в черные затягивающие глаза.  
\- Давай.  
Было неожиданно приятно и захватывающе самому решать, куда в следующий раз прижаться губами, где прикусить кожу, а где невесомо провести языком, вызывая мурашки. Намиэль опускался все ниже, приподнимаясь над смуглым сильным телом и прочерчивая круги и линии на коже своими губами, скользнув к соску и втянув его в себя, он с замиранием услышал прерывистый вздох, ведь он до сегодняшней ночи ни разу еще не ласкал тело, что подарило ему самому столько удовольствия. Перейдя к другому, опустил руку, поглаживая твердый живот, прослеживая все изгибы напряженных мышц. Сжав напоследок зубы и почти с восторгом поймав вырвавшийся у демона стон, Эль скользнул ниже, мягко забирая кожу губами, спускаясь к бедрам и задевая лицом напрягшийся член. Затан попытался прижаться плотнее, но с удовлетворенным смешком эльф отстранился, садясь между разведенных в стороны ног.   
\- Трахнуть меня хочешь? – спросил демон, не делая и попытки сдвинуть ноги.  
\- Ммм… привлекательно… но нет. Хочу сделать вот так, - он провел руками вверх по бедрам, большими пальцами пробираясь к промежности и мягко там поглаживая, потом наклонился и, решившись, лизнул горячую головку.  
\- Давай, Эль, не бойся. Он не укусит.  
\- Молчи уже, - хохотнул смущенно эльф и осторожно взял головку в рот, лизнув ее мягким податливым языком.  
Было неудобно, слишком много плоти и немного страшно, что не получится, ведь он не рассматривал, как это же самое делал демон, он в такие моменты просто зажмуривался, стараясь не смотреть, так что теперь приходилось думать самому, погружать член все глубже в рот, стараясь не задеть зубами и самому не подавиться, ведь Затан, не в силах лежать смирно, стал подкидывать бедра вверх, рвано дыша и приподнявшись на локтях, чтобы смотреть. Встретившись с ним глазами, Намиэль медленно поднялся.  
\- Ты так смотришь…  
\- Да что ты, Эль. Я ничего прекраснее в жизни не видел, - демон сел и потянул эльфа к себе. – Я серьезно, ты такой… - он взял его лицо в ладони и мягко поцеловал, успокаивая и подбадривая. – Только если сам хочешь, - шепнул, отпуская, и опустился обратно на кровать.  
Намиэль, вздохнув поглубже, снова наклонился к бедрам и, рассмотрев перевитый крупными венами член, лизнул его и поиграл языком, то облизывая по кругу, то обхватывая мягкими губами и играя кончиком по самой головке, а Затан откинулся назад, не в силах больше контролировать себя и смотреть – хотелось отдаться возбуждению, что окатывало с головы до ног, и эмоциям – его эльф делал все сам. От этого в груди становилось горячо, почти так же, как и в паху.   
А эльф брал уже глубже, старался расслабить горло и впустить полнее, и у него получалось, хоть и приходилось помогать рукой, сжимая и поглаживая. Он выпустил член изо рта и провел языком по нему вниз, помогая губами и массируя ладонью вокруг, а Затан, уже почти готовый кончить, нашел в себе силы и приподнялся, потянув эльфа вверх, почти уложил на себя, вовлекая в поцелуй, а его руки опустились вниз, пробежали по бокам, погладив ямочки у поясницы, и скользнули между ягодиц, массируя сжатые мышцы.  
\- Масло дай, - прошептал Затан и, приняв флакон, снова принялся за массаж. Внутренний уже массаж. Мышцы поддавались под его пальцами легко, Намиэль был готов и хотел не меньше демона, так что, просунув руки вниз, он сам направил его член в себя и опустился, не сумев удержать протяжный стон. Приподнявшись, снова сел, еще глубже, еще плотнее, полностью принимая в себя и понимая, что вести вот так удивительно приятно. Пусть и призрачная, но власть ударяла в голову, он ловил взгляд Затана и поводил бедрами в стороны, улыбаясь выражению на лице демона. Чуть сместившись, стал покачиваться сильнее, уперевшись руками в широкую грудь и прикрыв веки, а демон глаз от него не мог оторвать, настолько эльф был хорош. С запрокинутой головой, пунцовыми губами и волосами, тонкими струйками раскинувшимися вокруг них. Но скоро этого стало мало, он подхватил эльфа за бедра и стал опускать его резче, вбиваясь в узкое тело, все наращивая силу и темп. Эльф тяжело застонал, подчиняясь и выгибаясь, прикоснулся к себе и, быстро двинув несколько раз по своему члену рукой, содрогнулся, выстреливая мутными каплями и сжимая Затана внутри. Тот дернул сильнее, сам вогнал до предела, стиснутый горячим Намиэлем, и кончил немного позднее эльфа.  
Лежать, слушая сильный стук чужого сердца, было очень хорошо, и эльф, устроив голову у Затана на груди, прислушивался, как оно размеренно бьется, понемногу успокаиваясь. Разговаривать не хотелось, Намиэль боялся слов, что могли разрушить то новое, что по маленьким кусочкам рождалось в нем. А уж Затан просто молчал, боясь спугнуть Эля, ведь ему, не привыкшему копаться в себе, было просто хорошо, и давать этому чувству хоть какое-то название совершенно не хотелось.

Отсутствие Затандира было ощутимо. Уже через пару дней Намиэль слонялся по замку без дела, не желая ни читать, ни заниматься в тренировочном зале, ни украшать плющом оставшиеся без растительности стены вошедшего во вкус замка. Тот заунывно пел что-то на уровне подсознания, пытаясь вынудить упрямого эльфа покинуть его комнату, в которой тот сидел безвылазно целый день, и заняться делом, однако Эль успешно сопротивлялся – его апатия вкупе с размытыми мечтаниями были отличным средством от привязавшегося замка. Почему-то образ демона так и стоял перед глазами, тело реагировало весьма неоднозначно, а в груди нарастала тяжесть.  
«Да в чем же дело, - разозлился немного Эль. – Неужели я настолько пал, что теперь мечтаю о сексе с этим… этим…» Однако определению демону он так и не нашел – ругать язык не поворачивался, впрочем, как и назвать ласковым словом. И еще эльф так же успешно делал вид, что не замечает в себе не только желание секса, но и что-то более глубокое, желание быть с Таиром рядом, просто ощущать его близость, даже если тот и находился, например, в кабинете с капитанами. В сердце тонкими, неприятными отростками пыталась проникнуть тоска.  
Это пугало, это вообще опять ставило мир эльфа с ног на голову, как и несколько раз за последние два месяца, и он попытался отвлечься от ненужных ему мыслей. Бормотание замка на грани сознания наконец пробилось в мозг, и эльф соскочил с подоконника, быстрым шагом направляясь вниз, на первый этаж, словно убегая от чего-то.  
\- Ладно, - бормотал он себе под нос, не обращая внимания на попадавшихся на встречу слуг. – Я выращу, но на этот раз ты позволишь мне сделать все так, как я сам захочу. Мне надо отвлечься от всего этого…  
Замок что-то отвечал, вызывая положительные эмоции, а Намиэль все стремительнее шел на задний двор подальше от конюшен. Для задуманного ему был необходим свежий воздух.  
\- Да, уговорил. Потом выращу тебе что-нибудь необычное, типа шипастой клубники, чтоб все смотрели и только облизывались. Но сейчас не мешай!  
Последние слова он уже проговорил достаточно громко потому, что рядом никого не было – эльф зашел в дальнюю часть двора, скрытую за постройками. Где-то наверху и чуть сбоку было и окно его комнаты, правда, скрытое крышей выдвинувшегося крыла здания.  
Намиэль глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь и представляя себе кусок сада, в котором так любил проводить свое время дома, в поместье на восточном побережье. Магия потекла с его рук, а он, все так же не открывая глаз, поднимал ростки, заставлял их тянуться к свету, все выше и гуще. Они разрастались, поднимаясь и раскидывая пышные кроны, густые кусты заслонили заросшую травой поляну, а редкие цветы наполнили воздух терпким ароматом.   
Закончив работу и открыв осторожно глаза, Намиэль не смог сдержать возглас удивления и восторга – все было именно так, как он и запомнил. Раскинув руки, Эль упал ничком в высокую траву, щурясь от лучей солнца, пробивающихся сквозь листву, сорвал травинку и сунул ее в рот, радуясь знакомому вкусу на языке. Что и говорить – разжевать вот так что-то из выращенного вместе с замком он бы не рискнул.  
Время текло незаметно, наверное, прошло больше часа, ведь он успел даже задремать, но неугомонный замок, прекрасно понимая, что отвлекать эльфа в отсутствии дарна можно вполне себе безнаказанно, снова загудел на грани сознания, пытаясь облечь свои желания в слова.  
\- Вот когда скажешь нормально, тогда и пойду, - упрямо пробормотал Намиэль, поворачиваясь на бок и потягиваясь. В последнее время он пытался добиться связных, хоть и коротких слов.  
«Рааа… аааас… раасс… ти!»  
\- Круто, - пробормотал эльф, садясь. – И еще разок, только все вместе.  
«Рааассти!»  
\- Да, пойдем растить, - Эль поднялся и вышел из зарослей, что раскинулись на нескольких десятках квадратных метров – он действительно здорово постарался, и здесь можно было, наверное, даже заблудиться. – Что сегодня?  
«Вххход. Шшшиип!»  
\- Ого! А Затан что скажет? Ему может не понравиться, что у дверей растет куст с шипами… Ааа, охранник? Поиграть захотелось с демонятами? Уговорил, идем…  
Голос эльфа становился все слабее, и стоящий на втором этаже один из капитанов дарна вскоре его уже не слышал, но он и не пытался понять, что там бормочет себе под нос этот ненормальный эльф, что зарастил здесь все странными цветами. А вот его творение не оставило демона равнодушным – слишком уж оно… карябало его чувство прекрасного. Ну просто руки чесались пойти и исправить некоторые моменты. Но всему свое время. Демон развернулся и прошел на первый этаж, в комнату, в которой всегда играла музыка и извивались гибкие, послушные тела.  
\- Эй, послушай, что я тебе скажу, – прошептал он на ухо развалившемуся в кресле другу, который как он сам и еще трое помощников был оставлен в замке на случай неожиданностей.

Намиэль управился не скоро – куст у входа получился на удивление хорош! Заполнивший все пустое пространство, он до поры прятал под темно-фиолетовыми цветами свои шипы на длинных ветвях, но лишь миг – и он ощеривался ими, словно копьями, чтобы защитить вход, ну, или просто поиграть с кем-нибудь нерасторопным.  
Эльф поднялся к себе, помылся и завалился в постель, совершенно вымотанный сегодняшними делами. И он совсем не услышал шум далеко внизу, примерно в том месте, где вырастил свой родной уголок, и даже довольно громкие голоса и смех не нарушили его покой – сон его не отпустил.   
Он проснулся на рассвете, скользнул взглядом по пустой половине кровати и, проведя руками по бокам вниз, сжал свою возбужденную плоть. Задвигал ладонью, представляя, как они вместе с Таиром упадут под раскидистые кроны и совершенно точно там будет жарко, и солнечно, и наслаждение будет тягучим, как разлитый в воздухе горячий цветочный аромат.  
Лишь после обеда он вышел из замка и сразу прошел на задний двор, не обращая внимания на взбудораженных и поцарапанных кое-где слуг. Ему снова до боли захотелось почувствовать себя дома, отпустить давление и беспокойство в душе, ведь несмотря ни на что, чувство безопасности здесь его посещало не часто, а быть все время напряженным, ожидающим удара слишком тяжело даже для такого гибкого существа, как эльф.  
Однако то, что он увидел, его чуть не убило, морально, конечно. Весь его с такой любовью выращенный уголок был безжалостно вытоптан, поруган и даже кое-где опален. Деревья валялись на земле, белея обломанными тонкими стволами, растоптанные листья свернулись и пожухли под нещадно палящим солнцем, взрытая почва не давала больше расти траве, и та, скрученная и вырванная с корнем, уже пожелтела. Судя по всему, здесь поработало несколько демонов, и эльф совершенно точно знал, что это не слуги – те бы не посмели, а вот наглые капитаны очень даже могли…  
Несколько минут он стоял молча, глотая слезы, что незаметно для него самого текли по щекам, а в душе зарождалась такая злость, которой Затандир у него даже не видел, несмотря на иногда жесткое с эльфом обращение. Но ведь есть разница между самим эльфом и тем, что он создал. Последнее Намиэль ценил очень, очень высоко, а уж разбитые мечты вообще взывали о мести в его еще недавно спокойной душе.  
\- Просто дай мне силы, - процедил он сквозь зубы, - создать что-то, достойное и достаточное для моей мести!  
И замок откликнулся, он вообще невиданно воодушевился, предвкушая, что сейчас случится что-то очень для него привлекательное.  
Вообще-то, замок всегда обладал зачатками разума, однако проснулся этот самый разум далеко не сразу. Созданный давно, еще первыми демонами, он, наполненный магией и силой, стал осознавать свое существование через многие годы после появления. И чем дальше, тем более разумным он становился, научившись, в конце концов, общаться с избранными им. А ими становились только дарны, сильнейшие демоны, предводители войска, что расположилось под высокими стенами.   
Демоны приходили и уходили, сменялись в замке часто, несмотря на долгие годы жизни, - слишком уж много было желающих сесть в кресло дарна, поэтому темные плиты во дворе часто покрывались кровью вызывающих или вызванных на бой за главенство. И можно было сказать, что это не они владели замком, а он сам дарил свою силу сильнейшему демону. И как все живые существа, кого-то он одаривал большей силой, а кого-то меньшей, в зависимости от его предпочтений.   
Затандиру силы досталось много, потому что он нравился замку, а эльф буквально за несколько дней понравился едва ли не еще больше, ведь все его растения замок воспринимал как подарок себе. И то, что Намиэль требовал общения не только на ментальном уровне и не только образами, но и словесно, помогало замку все больше осознавать себя, выплывая из туманного полузабытья, в котором он обычно находился.   
И сейчас, когда Намиэль, пылая яростью и жаждой мести, взывал к нему, он не мог не откликнуться, и его энергия влилась в поток эльфийской магии, помогая оформиться новым побегам, что вскоре заполнили все изуродованное пространство. И уже скоро послышались первые, похожее на шипение, звуки.  
Через несколько часов Намиэль, который отдал этому занятию почти всю свою силу, подошел к знакомому окну, на котором так любил сидеть Таир, и нашел в себе силы перевалиться через подоконник. Правда, он едва не упал, однако удержался на ногах и, шатаясь, вышел из комнаты, а замок прямо под его ноги услужливо подставил коридор сразу перед комнатой эльфа на последнем этаже. Эль толкнул дверь и ввалился внутрь, и у него не осталось сил даже чтобы поблагодарить – он не раздеваясь просто свалился на кровать и сразу провалился в сон.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

Что могло быть проще, чем не выходить из замка в следующие пару дней. Не реагировать на звуки, периодически раздающиеся где-то внизу под окном, а спокойно делать вид, что книга неимоверно интересная, или тренировки занимают все его внимание. И даже когда Намиэль встречался с кем-либо из демонов в коридорах замка, он старался не смотреть в их лица, хоть и получалось это с трудом. Но ему хватало и взглядов на руки, на покарябанные, с содранной кожей руки, которыми демоны сжимали разное оружие, пробегая мимо эльфа. Ему никто не сказал ни слова, а он и не спрашивал – и так прекрасно знал, что на его бывшей полянке сейчас творится кое-что, достойное его злости.

Он занимался в тренировочном зале, отрабатывая удары мечом, которым владел не так хорошо, как луком. Затан же настаивал, чтобы он обучился и этому искусству, так что, словно послушный ученик, эльф коротал свое время за упражнениями, неизменно отказывая просящему о новых свершениях замку.  
Грохот открывшейся двери не напугал его, он и так, услышав быстрые шаги в коридоре, замер напротив нее, и сердце, его глупое сердце забилось птицей в груди, потому что не узнать эти шаги он не мог.  
Затандир, его Таир ворвался внутрь и, не говоря ни слова, схватил его в объятья так, что едва ребра не треснули. Но Намиэль вырываться не стал, он с удивлением прислушивался к себе и понимал, что вот сейчас он как никогда близок к чувству, которое называется… счастье?.. Намиэль не мог себе поверить, это выходило за рамки, это вообще никуда не годилось, но когда черные глаза отсутствовавшего несколько дней демона встретились с его, он бросил и думать, и удивляться – сил не осталось.   
\- Эль! Высшие, Эль… - пробормотал демон, потянувшись губами к эльфу, и тот ответил, обхватил лицо ладонями и наконец поцеловал, не сдерживаясь и вкладывая в поцелуй всю свою радость.  
Затан подхватил его и пошел к двери, сминая бедра, обхватившие его за талию.  
\- Мыться, Таир, - только и выдохнул эльф между поцелуями-укусами, которыми тот осыпал его.  
\- Ладно, все будет, - кивнул демон и вышел за дверь, но оказались они уже не в коридоре у тренировочного зала, а неподалеку от купальни у покоев демона. – Здесь бассейн есть, - пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд привыкшего к своей комнате эльфа.  
И больше не произнес ни слова, потому что рот его был занят, он просто оторваться от эльфа не мог, покрывая влажную, солоноватую кожу поцелуями. Сорвав всю одежду, они опустились в бассейн, не расцепляя рук и не отрываясь друг от друга.

Вставать на следующее утро совсем не хотелось, о чем Эль так демону и заявил, раскинувшись на его широченной кровати поперек и положив голову на бедро Затана.  
\- А зачем? – задал он вполне резонный вопрос, ловя губами проворные пальцы, обводящие его профиль.  
\- Надо спуститься. К завтраку уже опоздали, но к обеду точно надо в столовую.  
\- Будем праздновать? Вчера вон как твои зажигали – в лагере все просто пылало, наверное, в кострах все сожгли, - ухмыльнулся эльф, вспоминая, как метались по стенам тени от огня, в то время как другой огонь сжигал их с демоном тела.  
\- Нет, сегодня будем тихо, у нас пленница. Эм… Что?! – он вскинул руки, поймав яростный взгляд подскочившего эльфа.  
\- Пленница? – промурлыкал тот голосом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. – И в какой же камере она сидит? Ждет своего контракта? – на последнем вопросе желтые глаза сузились и засверкали.  
\- Класс! – восхищенно выдохнул демон, любуясь красными точками в зрачках Намиэля. – Ты просто огонь!  
\- Издеваешься? – прорычал Эль, отшатываясь от Затана, но тот успел его поймать, прежде чем эльф выскользнул из кровати.  
\- Да что ты! Ни капли! – он со смехом удерживал вырывающегося эльфа. – Не в этом смысле пленница. Да успокойся ты! – прикрикнул Затан и заглянул в горящие глаза. – Поверить не могу, что ты ревнуешь.  
\- Что?.. Я?.. Да ты с ума сошел! – эльф быстро сменил выражение лица с растерянного на высокомерное. – Просто я против, чтобы ты заключал новые контракты, пока не исполнишь прежние, то есть мой!  
\- Эта причина? – приподнял бровь Затан недоверчиво.  
\- Эта причина, - твердо ответил эльф, вполне убедив в этом даже себя. Ну, или скорее уж, попытавшись убедить.  
\- Ладно, - согласился демон, но добычу из рук не выпустил, просто уложил его рядом, обхватив руками.   
\- Так кто она? – не успокаивался Эль, глядя в потолок.  
\- Ну, она скорее не пленница, а гостья. Это она воевала против меня, а вчера я победил и взял ее в плен.  
\- Я ничего не путаю, поправь меня, если что. Ты победил. Против тебя воевала демоница, которую ты взял в плен, но она не пленница, а гостья. И мы сегодня на обеде должны развлекать ее, так?  
\- Так, - кивнул Затан утвердительно.  
Намиэль перевернулся на живот и, уткнувшись носом в плечо Затана, засопел.  
\- Опять нас не понимаешь? – усмехнулся дарн, погладив эльфа по голове.  
\- Угу, - невнятно.  
\- Я дарн, хозяин сильнейшего замка. Она – жена другого дарна, который в столице, то есть она практически хозяйка другого магического замка, это ясно?  
\- Ясно, я ведь не совсем уж… - эльф даже чуть не обиделся на такие разжевывания.  
\- Ей скучно, у нее тоже войско не знает, куда себя деть, вот и приходится придумывать, чем-то их занимать, а мои границы рядом.  
\- Ну, вы и… демоны, - покачал головой Намиэль. – А ты собираешься захватить кусок ее земель как приз победителю? Ну, или себе ее замок забрать?  
\- Эээ, нет! У меня и так забот хватает, мне лишние проблемы ни к чему. Но на золото она, конечно, попала. Да и еще чем-нибудь возьмем, юкорны боевые, оружие, пару магов конфискую, - демон клыкасто улыбнулся, и Эль понял, что он свое не упустит, можно даже не волноваться.  
\- Война, война… - протянул эльф. – Но ведь война это не детские игры. И даже вы, демоны, смертны…   
\- Смертны, - кивнул согласно Затан, которого так и подмывало спросить, с чего это эльфа беспокоят такие вопросы. Неужели?.. – сердце предвкушающее стукнуло, но спросить он не успел.  
\- Но ведь можно придумать что-нибудь другое, - эльф поднял голову и заглянул в глаза напротив, не озвучивая своих настоящих чувств. Он и сам от себя их прятал, если честно. – Хоть турниры устраивайте, в конце концов! Победившему – деньги и слава, портреты там по скалам развесите его, полное имя остальных выучить заставите. И награждение побольше, сам же говорил, что денег у тебя немерено. А еще…  
Затан чуть приподнялся, внимательно слушая.  
\- Что?  
\- Можно турниры эти пару раз в год устраивать, остальное время пусть тренируются, а еще позвать и воинов твоей гостьи, тогда и азарта больше будет. А чтобы попасть на турнир, надо отборочные бои у себя пройти, - эльф уже перед глазами видел, как эти турниры проходит, как выплескивается в них застоявшаяся демоническая энергия, но смешок Затана заставил его очнуться.  
\- Молодец! Хорошая идея, но сейчас не время планировать – нас уже ждут.  
\- А ты вообще-то не беспокоишься? Вдруг она накинется? Захочет взять, так сказать, реванш.  
\- Да не смеши меня! – захохотал демон, перекатываясь на эльфа. – Посмотри на меня, ну кто мне страшен? Она просто скучает – муж-то в столице, при дворе.  
\- Кстати, - сменил тему эльф, раскидывая ноги, чтобы было удобнее. – Раз уж мы говорим о дворе, когда моя аудиенция? Уже, кажется, два месяца прошло.  
\- Я узнаю точно, - пообещал демон, - но пока еще на побережье война, это мне недавно доложили, так что Владыка там. Но он скоро вернется, не беспокойся.  
\- Надеюсь до того, как закончится наш контракт.  
\- Я тебе в любом случае помогу туда попасть. Даже если контракт и закончится, - демон, сам от себя не ожидавший таких обещаний, замер, ведь брать свои слова назад он не собирался, а значит, придется исполнять. Однако это уже не было обузой.   
Намиэль не отводил от него взгляда, чернота глаз его словно затягивала, мысли начинали путаться, а губы сами, ну вот же предатели, сами раскрывались и тянулись навстречу губам Таира. Однако желудок хранил верность только себе, о чем и поспешил напомнить долгим голодным урчанием.  
\- Есть охота, - почти обрадовался Эль, скидывая демона с себя и выскакивая из постели. – Идем, - схватился было за одежду, но по бедру потек теплый ручеек, и он смахнул его рукой, выпрямляясь. – Я сейчас, помоюсь.  
Намиэль направился к двери в купальню, уже совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы, как было еще недавно, но вопрос Затана остановил его почти на пороге.  
\- А если бы я не вернулся… ты бы скучал? – спросил и сам пожалел о сказанном, потому что не время. Неизвестно, когда оно наступит, это время, но не сейчас, не в спешке.  
Намиэль медленно повернулся, ища ответ, который не страшно дать. И решился, усмехнулся нагло.  
\- По сексу? Конечно, да. Просто дрочил бы и плакал!  
\- Фу, какие грязные слова из ротика очаровательно эльфа, - поддержал его демон, молчаливо благодаря за смену настроения.  
Эль закатил глаза и вышел, прикрыв дверь. Пока он мылся, в голове все крутился вопрос, на который серьезно отвечать не хотелось.  
«Скучал бы я?.. Да я и так скучал! Все эти дни, но вот по сексу, или… просто по нему?»  
Однако выкидывать из головы провокационные вопросы было легко. Привычно.

Демоница оказалась примерно такой, как Намиэль и ожидал увидеть. Высокая и крепкая, с тяжелыми черными волосами, крупными локонами рассыпавшимися по плечам. В обтягивающих штанах, она привлекала взгляды всех капитанов, собравшихся сегодня за столом – поглазеть на красотку, а возможно, и приглянуться ей самой – одна ведь сидит, мужа редко видит, – такой шанс упускать не хотел никто.   
Едва Затандир с эльфом вошли в зал, гостья выскользнула из круга поклонников и словно вихрь приблизилась к дарну.  
\- Дарн Затандир! Приятно видеть вас, наконец-то.  
\- И мне приятно, дара Птолема. Хоть с опозданием, но прошу вас быть гостьей и надеюсь, что вы приятно проведете здесь время.  
\- Но не чрезмерно долго, дарн Затандир, - хитро блеснула глазами демоница. – Дела, знаете ли…  
\- Ну, конечно. Хоть и жаль будет вас отпускать, но дела в замке – святое!  
Постояв друг напротив друга со сладкими улыбочками, они торжественно пожали руки и расслабились.  
\- Ах, какой у вас эльфенок! – обратила она взгляд на Намиэля. – Ой, нет. Это эльф, а какой важный и красивый, - Птолема едва не вертела его, прикасаясь к плечам и поглаживая шелковые волосы.  
\- Я, вообще-то, не юкорн, чтобы меня так разглядывать, - сверкнул глазами Намиэль, выпрямляясь и глядя на демоницу с вызовом.  
\- Ого! Кусается, - отдернула она руку со смехом и распахнула глаза пошире. – Такой взрослый и суровый. А как зовут… вас?  
\- Намиэль, - ответил эльф, вздыхая – смутить демоницу у него, конечно, никак бы не получилось.  
\- Красивое имя… А у меня совсем маленький эльф. Да еще и бракованный попался! И как я его перед заключением контракта не проверила… – расстроенно проговорила Птолема и села за стол по правую руку от дарна.  
\- У вас… эльф? – почти с ужасом спросил Намиэль, не отводя взгляда от боевой красавицы.  
\- Ну да, - она окинула цепким взглядом демонов, что рассаживались за стол, пытаясь разговором или смехом привлечь ее внимание, да только сейчас она была занята исключительно дарном и эльфом. – Могу себе позволить! – она взглянула на Затандира, горделиво прищурившись. – Соседи, конечно, завидуют, но он… ничего не умеет, пришлось даже к мужу в столицу отправить, может, хоть там понаглее станет.  
\- А что он должен уметь? – почти сквозь зубы спросил эльф, откидываясь на спинку стула и не обращая внимания на пинок от Затана под столом.  
\- Как что? Петь и играть красивые мелодии на чем-нибудь. И растения выращивать, так-то ничего не растет, скалы, как и вас, дарн, - она улыбнулась Затану призывно, но скорее по привычке, чем от желания закрутить роман. – Ах, какие у вас чудные кусты у входа! И шипы в крови! Ваш эльф – просто чудо. А можно мне потом его себе взять?  
\- Что?!.. – едва не подавился Намиэль.   
\- Да я заплачу! Все, как положено, контракт составим и без обмана. И оплата, и время. Милочка, - обратилась Птолема к проходящей мимо Варбене, - вина мне налейте.  
Рыжеволосая демоница побелела, но, бросив взгляд на дарна, подчинилась, протягивая руку за кувшином.  
\- Ой, нет. Мне похолоднее, здесь совсем теплое, - капризный голосок прозвучал достаточно громко, чтобы все присутствующие демоны услышали.  
\- А ты умеешь на чем-нибудь играть, - спросил Затан, наклонившись к Намиэлю, что сидел слева от него, пока их гостья отвлеклась поразвлечься.  
\- Умею, но здесь не на чем…  
\- Ну, кроме моих нервов, - усмехнулся.  
\- И тела… - не остался в долгу эльф.  
\- Нда, думаю, что именно этот эльф мне не светит, - промурлыкала наблюдающая за ними Птолема, поигрывая выразительными бровями. – Ну хоть можно эльфика моего на обучение привести?  
\- Я не учитель, - приподнял было брови Эль, но демоница помахала рукой, перебивая его:  
\- Ой, да ладно! Просто подбодри его, скажи, что никто его не тронет, а то уж больно пугливый, мы его наняли как раз после совершеннолетия. Мы же не тролли, магию контракта нарушать не собираемся, нам это не надо.  
\- Хорошо, - сдался Намиэль, не мог он отказать в помощи эльфу. – Приводите, я подучу его и попробую успокоить.   
\- Вот и умничка! – вскричала Птолема и подняла бокал. – А ну-ка! Давайте за мир выпьем! Пока он есть! – и захохотала под восхищенными взглядами капитанов.

Птолема погостила у них еще денек, провела довольно серьезные переговоры по поводу отступных за свое поражение и, подсчитывая убытки, покачала головой – может, в следующий раз в другую сторону войной идти? Затандир взял с нее по полной. А его предложение провести в скором времени пробный турнир-состязание, встретила заинтересованно. Идея Намиэля пришлась по вкусу и ей, ну ведь и вправду – надо пускать куда-то разрушительную энергию демонов. На этом, договорившись в скором времени подготовить место и все организовать, она распрощалась, пообещав прислать эльфа побыстрее, как только привезет его из столицы.  
\- Ну и чего ты такой задумчивый и грустный? – спросил демон, обнимая стоящего у окна Эля со спины.  
\- Вы что, эльфами здесь торгуете?   
\- Почему торгуем? Сами эльфы контракты и подписывают, деньги-то большие платим.  
\- А условия? – почти прошипел Эль.  
\- А условия как обговорят. Чего ты нервничаешь? Это… жизнь. Не обещал никто, что она простой будет.  
\- Странно… На востоке о таком и не слышали. А уж о предательстве…  
\- Не грусти, мой эльф, – сжал руки Затан. – Ты еще отомстишь! Даже если по-вашему. Ну там, в суд подашь, - он хохотнул.  
\- Недолго уже осталось, – прищурился Намиэль, но демон развернул его к себе, проговорил в приоткрытые губы:  
\- И не думай пока. Даже на день раньше тебя не отпущу, понял?  
Губы его уже готовы были прикоснуться к Намиэлю, как раздался стук в дверь.   
\- Мой дарн! – услышали они чуть ли не смущенный голос. – Нам поговорить надо.  
\- Завтра! – демон снова склонился к лицу эльфа, но стук повторился. – Ну, что такое важное у вас? – дарн распахнул дверь и с удивлением увидел нескольких капитанов.  
\- Нам и с ним… с эльфом… - стоящий впереди кивнул головой в сторону Эля, - с Намиэлем тоже надо поговорить.  
Эльф подошел ближе и встал, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Ну, говори.  
\- Вы тут полянку вырастили… А потом переделали. Так вот, мы хотели попросить еще парочку таких же сделать! – демоны оживились и закивали, поддерживая просьбу.  
\- А что за полянка-то? – не понял Затан.  
\- О, классная такая! Тренировка – супер! Ничто их не берет, лианы эти, ни меч, ни огонь! Просто борьба на выживание! – восторгам не было предела, демоны выкрикивали похвалу и сверкали клыками, улыбаясь.  
\- Показывайте!  
Минут через десять они все стояли у участка земли, на котором кишели, извивались и шевелились толстые чешуйчатые лианы, поднимаясь до второго этажа замка. Тонкие отростки успешно прятались среди камней и корней, готовые в любой момент схватить и оплести, лишая подвижности. Острые шипы нацеливались на подошедших, выбирая удобный угол попадания под доспехи, а мясистые листья закрывали от любопытных взглядов ловушки и расставленные силки. И вообще, от этого места веяло опасностью и угрозой.   
\- Ого! – присвистнул Затан. - Впечатляет! Это что за настроение у тебя было, а?  
\- Отличное было настроение, - процедил сквозь зубы эльф, разглядывая дело рук своих. Если учесть, что раньше он и подумать не мог, чтобы вырастить такое, получилось у него просто отлично – непобедимо!  
\- Нам бы еще таких мест парочку. А то желающих много, долго своей очереди ждать приходится.  
\- Понимаю, - глаза у Затана загорелись, он и сам уже готов был попробовать потренироваться.  
\- Сделаешь? – азартно взглянул на эльфа и едва ли не подмигнул ему.   
А тот, все так же скрестив руки, безмолвно смотрел на кучку демонов и не торопился соглашаться.  
\- Эээ, это… - начал один из капитанов. – Мы не правы были, да, - остальные его поддержали кивками. – Будем уважительно относиться…  
Дарн с изумлением смотрел на эту картину, но вмешиваться не спешил.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул все же Намиэль. – Я сделаю. Сейчас?  
\- Если можно, то да.  
\- Ладно, нужно место.  
Вскоре место было выбрано, и Затан вместе с капитанами затаив дыхание следил за тем, как подчиняясь магии и желанию эльфа лезут из земли стебли, утолщаясь и покрываясь многослойной броней, как тонкие ростки сплетаются в толстые лианы и вытягиваются в длину. На большем, чем в прошлый раз, участке скоро не осталось свободного места, все постепенно покрывалось шевелящейся и извивающейся массой растений.  
Прошло около трех часов, пока работа не была закончена, и Намиэль, наконец, опустил руки и повернулся к ждущему его демону. Однако ноги его ослабли, и он, пошатнувшись, едва не упал, но Затан метнулся вперед и успел его подхватить.   
\- Готово, - прошептал эльф, прижимаясь к широкой груди и расслабляясь.  
\- Вот же!.. – едва не выругался демон, неся его поскорее в замок. – Зачем так напрягаться-то? Сделал бы что-нибудь поменьше.  
\- Ну, должен же я утереть нос твоим демонам, Таир, - слабо улыбнулся Эль, пока демон снимал с него верхнюю одежду.  
\- Доказал, молодец! – усмехнулся дарн. – Но ты больше не перерабатывай! Помни – я у тебя на первом месте, а дела потом.  
\- А я у тебя на каком? – едва слышно спросил Намиэль и тут же уснул.

И снова дни летели, сменяли друг друга, и время проскальзывало мимо. Не задевало оно демона, что с наслаждением тренировался среди лиан, смеялся, сидел с эльфом на подоконнике в комнате на чердаке и смотрел в ночное небо, а потом обнимал его, вжимался всем телом, дарил и принимал удовольствие. И эльф не подсчитывал дни до окончания контракта, до момента, когда сможет он исполнить поручение своего Короля, а потом отомстить дяде и кузену. Он проживал каждый день с радостью, что вначале осторожно, а теперь уже открыто поселилась в его сердце.  
И пошел уже последний месяц контракта, последние недели начали свой отсчет, и никому из двоих не хотелось задумываться, что же будет потом.   
\- Расстанемся, буду вспоминать иногда хорошие деньки, - говорил себе Затандир, вглядываясь в равнину с яркими точками костров на ней.  
\- Вернусь домой и буду думать, что мне все приснилось, - шептал Намиэль, глядя на падающие звезды.

\- Чувствуешь? – спросил Намиэль, глядя на пятнышки света, что бегали по лицу и телу Затана.  
\- Что?  
Они лежали на траве под пышными кронами деревьев, и все было именно так, как и мечтал однажды эльф, когда только создал свой родной уголок. Только вчера он закончил со второй попыткой и сразу позвал сюда демона – хотелось поделиться спокойствием, что вызывало в нем это место.  
\- Чувствуешь, как расслабляется все внутри? Словно ты под защитой и тебе нечего бояться?  
\- Нечего бояться, - ухмыльнулся демон. – Нечего, пока ты силен. Да и то, все время надо быть наготове.  
\- Разве ты никогда не испытывал такого? – расстроился эльф, гладя демона по жестким волнистым волосам. Он заглянул в его лицо и нахмурился. – Все время в ожидании подвоха?   
\- Да, - глухо ответил Затан, отворачивая голову, что лежала на коленях у эльфа. – Однажды… очень давно… - он помолчал с минуту и повернулся снова, взглянув коротко в глаза встревоженного Намиэля. – Нет, пожалуй, не стоит. Когда-нибудь… возможно…  
\- Ну и ладно, - попытался исправить ситуацию эльф и посмотрел в небо. – У нас на востоке есть поместье, оно просто огромное и все заросло лесом. Много дождей, много воды, много зелени. Если будешь хорошим демоном, как-нибудь пришлю тебе приглашение в гости, вот тогда увидишь, какие бывают спокойные места.   
\- Я обязательно стану образцовым демоном, - приложил руку к груди Затан. – А что для этого надо сделать?   
\- Потом скажу, - прищурился на солнце, пробивающееся сквозь листву, Намиэль. Потом пробежал пальчиками по вискам демона и остановил их на ушах. Погладив кончики, спросил:  
\- Почему у тебя такие уши?  
\- Какие? – буркнул демон, прикрывая глаза.  
\- А то ты не знаешь. Чуть вытянутые. Ни у одного демона я больше таких не видел.  
\- Это долгая история, - потянулся тот и глубоко вздохнул. - Ты готов?  
\- К истории? Готов, - эльф улыбнулся в черные глаза и пощекотал Затана за ухом.  
\- Слушай. Все демоны появляются на свет в одном специальном месте. Это секретная долина, и никто из других народов про нее не знает. Там прямо из-под земли торчат макушки. Выбираешь понравившуюся и ждешь, пока демоненок не выскочит из земли. Тогда хватаешь его и бежать, пока не отобрали! – Затан уже откровенно ржал, пытаясь увернуться от смеющегося эльфа.  
\- А причем здесь твои уши?  
\- А меня никак дождаться не могли. За уши тянуть стали, чтоб скорее выскочил!  
\- Так ты неспелый? – опрокинулся в траву Намиэль, уворачиваясь от загребущих рук, что пытались его защекотать.  
\- Я тебе покажу – неспелый! – Затан накинулся на него сверху и прижал руки над головой. – Сдаешься? – шепнул в посерьезневшее лицо.  
\- Никогда! – гордо ответил Намиэль, но тут же продолжил. – А хорошо попросишь?  
\- Ты разве забыл, что я хороший демон?  
Затандир наклонился ниже и провел языком по пересохшим губам, потом поймал их своими и стал целовать, так же сладко и неторопливо, как и этот полдень, насыщенный одуряющим запахом опаленных солнцем трав.  
Поцелуй длился и ни во что большее не перерастал, оставался на грани томной нежности, которой, казалось бы, не было места в их мире. Оторвавшись друг от друга, они еще полежали, глядя в глаза и не находя слов. Демон вздохнул и, скатившись с Эля, лег рядом, подхватив узкую ладонь, переплетая свои сильные пальцы с тонкими эльфа.  
\- А если серьезно… - начал вдруг он, словно решившись, - мои уши – это подарок от отца. Он был эльфом.  
\- Что? – приподнялся Намиэль и сел, уставившись в лицо демона, что все так же не выпускал его ладонь из своей.  
\- Мой отец увидел маму в битве, какой-то спор за приграничный лесок. Увидел и влюбился – она была хороша в деле, троих наповал укладывала.  
\- А он?  
\- Тоже не промах! – Затан улыбнулся, встречаясь с золотыми глазами. – Блондинчик, конечно, как и все западные эльфы, но здоровый! Вызвал ее на бой.  
\- Ого! – Намиэль придвинулся ближе. – И она согласилась?  
\- Посмеялась, конечно! Но вызов приняла и так ему наподдавала, что он неделю встать не мог. А на следующий год он опять пришел на границу и снова кинул ей вызов.  
\- Победил?  
\- Нет. Опять ни с чем ушел. Правда, на этот раз на своих двоих.  
\- А на третий раз?   
\- На третий раз мама поддалась, потому что влюбилась еще в первый раз, а ждать, пока он мышцы накачает, у нее сил не было, - демон засмеялся почти счастливо, лицо его разгладилось, и он продолжил: - Только отец был уверен, что честно выиграл. Хотя, кто ж его знает, - он пожал плечами. – Так и поселились, не в магическом замке, конечно, но в большом доме почти на границе. Родня со всех сторон, семья большая… Потом и я родился.  
\- Наверное, вы все были очень счастливы…  
\- Очень, - кивнул Затан. – И не готовились к плохому, верили, что жизнь такая никогда не закончится…  
Демон замолчал, сжимая ладонь эльфа все сильнее, а тот не торопил, ждал, пока он сам продолжит.  
\- Не всем это нравилось, всегда есть те, кому чужая радость поперек горла. К тому же, многим было выгоднее вести войну, а не начинать дружбу между демонами и эльфами, - он поморщился с отвращением. – Выгода, всегда и везде выгода…  
\- Что же случилось?  
\- Неужели не догадался? Убили их, конечно. И способ выбрали страшный, чтобы другим неповадно было.  
\- Какой, Таир?  
\- Проклятье Анаис, - демон зажмурился, словно опять увидел, как его родители пытаются противостоять проклятью, что ворвалось в их жизнь из другого мира.  
\- Нет! Почему?..  
\- Потому… Я остался один, дом на стороне демонов долго пустым не стоит, быстро все добро родня поразбирала, а меня отдали в приют на нашей, демонической стороне. Семья отца еще раньше в северные горы подалась, на мамины деньги рудник там прикупили… наверное. Поэтому я и стал сильным, поэтому никогда не ослабляю бдительность и всегда жду подвоха. И от тебя жду, Намиэль, каждый день думаю, что ты можешь сбежать через зал Арок.  
\- Я не сбегу, я же обещал.  
\- Я верю… до известного предела.  
\- Да просто поверь, Таир! Не сбегу я! Невозможно же так жить!  
\- Почему? – демон сел, запустив руки в волосы и вытряхивая застрявшие травинки. – Пока получается, и посмотри, где я! Хозяин замка, выше только в столицу!   
\- А тут не давит? – Намиэль приложил ладонь к груди демона, в которой сердце билось тяжело и быстро.  
\- Нет, уже нет.   
Демон поднялся, огляделся вокруг и усмехнулся.  
\- Здесь красиво и спокойно. И я рад, что у тебя есть такое место. Но не у меня. Пойдем? Темнеет.  
\- Идем, - решительно встал эльф и догнал Затана у выхода с заросшей площадки. – Но ведь есть у тебя воспоминания о прошлом? Самые родные и лучшие?  
\- Есть, - демон остановился и, повернувшись, обнял эльфа за плечи, погладил по длинным волосам и пощекотал вытянутое ухо, что дернулось, звякнув колечками. – Тай. Меня так звали в детстве. Ты правильно сказал, Тай имеет значение на эльфийском.  
\- Мы так детей называем… Малышей.  
\- Я уже не малыш, - вздохнул демон глубоко. – Такая жизнь сделала меня сильным.  
\- Лучше бы ты был счастливым.  
\- Ладно, - Затан отпустил Намиэля и потянул за собой к знакомому окну. – Хватит мелодрамы, пойдем трахаться!  
\- Давно бы здесь дверь сделал! – протянул Эль недовольно, перекидывая через подоконник длинные ноги.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

Шел третий, последний месяц пребывания эльфа в замке, дни просто летели, и оставалось не так уж много времени до того момента, когда контракт подойдет к концу, и демон должен будет помочь Намиэлю попасть к их Владыке.

Выйдя из комнаты Затана, эльф решил идти к себе наверх, но словно шестое чувство остановило его, и он, подойдя к кабинету, открыл потихоньку дверь и заглянул внутрь. В тишине комнаты на грани слышимости раздавался какой-то неясный шум, и Намиэль замер. Это был голос, очень знакомый ему голос, и он кричал что-то отчаянно, в нем слышались и боль и ярость, и эльф на миг застыл – Элерим! Это кричал его возлюбленный эльф Элерим.  
\- Затан! – крикнул Намиэль так громко, что демон, бывший в своей комнате, через несколько секунд уже вбегал в кабинет.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ты слышишь голос? Откуда это? – эльф кусал губы и едва сдерживал нетерпение.  
\- Это?.. – Затан уже медленно подошел к столу и сдернул узорчатое покрывало с мутного зеркала, стоящего посредине. – Отсюда.  
Под его рукой поверхность, словно подернутая туманом, прояснилась, звук усилился, и Намиэль смог увидеть границу с землями эльфов, черную бесплодную землю и всадника, что, сдерживая храпящего юкорна, кричал проклятья перед аркой демонов.  
\- Это… - эльф поднял на Затана влажные глаза. – Это Элерим, мой… друг. Он думает, что я умер.  
\- Думает, - согласился Затандир, отходя к столику у стены и наливая себе выпить чего покрепче.   
\- Разве ты не видишь – он приехал сюда с востока едва узнал о моей смерти!  
\- Приехал, вижу, - демон сел в кресло, опустошив стакан сразу наполовину. – Ты чего-то хочешь?  
\- Надо ему рассказать, что я жив!  
\- Да ну? А может, еще и уведомления всем разослать о том, что ты жив? Ты же хотел отомстить? А так сюрприза не получится, я же тебя раньше срока не отпущу, напоминаю, если забыл.  
\- Я помню, - нетерпеливо ходил перед столом Намиэль, поглядывая на пластину. – Но ему можно рассказать, он не предаст меня! Никогда!  
\- Ты и про родню свою так же думал, нет?  
Затан замолчал, не отрывая взгляда от разнервничавшегося Эля, и понимал, что совершенно не хочет открывать арку этому пришлому эльфу, а уж тем более делиться с ним временем Намиэля. По контракту оно все его!  
\- Прошу тебя, - остановился Намиэль рядом и присел перед креслом. Золотые глаза потемнели, словно от боли. – Разреши ему пройти, пусть на один день всего… Или меня отпусти к нему. Да давай вместе туда отправимся!  
\- А если ловушка? – резонно заметил Затан, приподняв бровь.  
«А если ты сбежишь?» - подумал он, сжимая руку в кулак.  
\- Он не такой, он истинный восточный. Наивный и неиспорченный. Он бы не смог.  
\- А вот родня твоя его обмануть смогла бы…  
\- Но если он меня увидит – никому не выдаст, - и, поймав взгляд черных, непроницаемых глаз, добавил: - Мне это нужно, Таир…  
«Какого хрена я это делаю… - думал демон, идя вместе с эльфом в зал Арок, однако он понимал, что если сейчас откажет, оставшееся время с Намиэлем будет не самым для него приятным. – Откуда ты свалился на мою голову!»

Правильно заданный мысленный посыл замку, и вот уже одна из арок засветилась изнутри, пошла радужной рябью и провалилась внутрь, обретая объемность. Звук сорванного голоса сначала тихо, но с каждой секундой все громче врывался в зал, а Намиэль подался вперед, вглядываясь в туманное пространство. Очертания становились все четче, и вот уже перед распахнутыми глазами эльфа открылось пустое пространство черной земли и одинокий всадник, приготовившийся к бою.  
\- Элерим, стой! – приказ остановил готовую уже сорваться стрелу, и Элерим медленно опустил лук.  
\- Намиэль?  
\- Это я!   
\- Ты жив! О, Высшие, ты жив! – молодой эльф, отбросив оружие, соскочил с юкорна и бросился вперед. Однако у самой арки притормозил, с подозрением вглядываясь в Затандира, стоящего позади. – А как ты выжил? Это… ты вообще?  
\- Я, - засмеялся Эль. – Не доверяешь? Молодец.   
\- Чем докажешь? Ты можешь быть мороком, ловушкой.  
Затан хмыкнул презрительно и рыкнул:  
\- Да кому ты нужен, эльф! Тратить на тебя силы. Валил бы домой…  
\- Таир, - повернулся к нему Намиэль. – Можно, я поговорю с ним сам?  
Демон лишь махнул рукой и отошел в сторону, но не сводил внимательного взгляда с Намиэля – а вдруг здравый смысл ему откажет, и его пленник… партнер по контракту решится на побег?..  
\- Я могу доказать, - улыбнулся Намиэль, снова поворачиваясь к арке. – Помнишь, что ты сказал мне перед отъездом?  
\- И что? – Элерим, откидывая каштановые волосы с лица, прислушался как, впрочем, и демон.  
\- Намиэль, пусть это море высохнет, пусть небо потеряет цвет, а земля забудет цвет травы, но я никогда не отпущу тебя из своего сердца. Так?  
Эльф на границе уже хотел что-то сказать, но его перебил хохот, раздавшийся из глубины зала.  
\- Небо… потеряет… Ну, эльфы, ну, принцесски! Просто слезы ручьем!  
\- Затан! – почти крикнул ему Намиэль, поворачиваясь и сверкая яростно глазами. – Помолчи!  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе. Смешно же! - демон слегка успокоился и подошел ближе. – Слушай, мелочь! Я впускаю тебя на день, до завтрашнего утра. Нос свой никуда не суй, сиди в комнате Намиэля, слушайся его и не зли меня. Юкорна не бери, арка не во дворе. Завтра на рассвете будешь снова здесь. Согласен?  
Молоденький эльф кивнул, сжав побелевшие губы и не до конца доверяя коварным демонам, о которых так много плохого говорили в столице. Но глядя на Намиэля, своего возлюбленного с самого детства, он не мог противиться и доверился. Прошептав что-то юкорну, протянул вперед руку и сделал шаг, непроизвольно зажмурившись.  
\- Здравствуй, Элерим, - поймал его ладонь в свои Намиэль и притянул юношу ближе.  
\- Это и правда ты, - всхлипнул эльф, прижимаясь к Элю и крепко его обнимая. – Я думал… - голос его прервался. – Нам сообщили, что демоны тебя убили…  
\- Здесь не толпитесь, - прервал их Затан, которому стало вдруг тошно видеть Намиэля в объятьях какого-то левого эльфа. – В комнату, быстро, пока мои капитаны на закуску его не съели, - он усмехнулся в испуганные голубые глаза и распахнул дверь. – Прошу.  
\- Спасибо, - шепнул ему Намиэль, проходя мимо, и это стало пусть совсем небольшим, но утешением для демонической души.  
Однако расслабиться у него не получилось. Схватив меч, он бросился во двор, подбежал к «полосе препятствий» и молнией ворвался в гущу зарослей, яростно отбиваясь от железных стеблей и мощных ударов лиан, нападая и уворачиваясь. А потом, окатившись холодной водой, прошел в зал, где его капитаны расслаблялись после тренировок, не только глядя на послушные извивающиеся тела танцовщиц, но и трогая их, сжимая в своих руках. Но, несмотря ни на что, он не мог перестать представлять, что же могут делать эльфы в комнате наверху. Близкие друг другу эльфы. Очень близкие. Ведь по реакции Намиэля Затандир догадался, что это именно тот эльф, о котором Эль вспоминал, заключая контракт.  
«Он не посмеет, - уверял себя демон, расфокусированным взглядом уставившись в пространство, не замечая изгибающееся почти у него на коленях гибкое тело наложника. – Они просто поговорят, за ручки подержатся там, слезки польют. Но не больше! У нас контракт!»  
Он расслабился и выпил вина, смеясь над дурацкими шутками подвыпивших демонов и кивая в такт музыке, однако вскоре темные мысли снова проникли в его голову.  
«Контракт? Так в нем не оговорена полная верность. Какого хрена я ее не оговорил?! Значит, они там, может…» - додумывать совершенно не хотелось, кровь вскипала в венах, а руки непроизвольно сжимались в кулаки. Но он останавливал себя, боролся с этими приступами почти до самого рассвета, заливая злость и неуверенность вином и кое-чем покрепче.   
И еще даже край солнца не показался над горизонтом, а только небо чуть посветлело на востоке, разбавив бархатную черноту глубоким синим, как демон, едва сдерживая нетерпение, взбежал по узкой лестнице и распахнул дверь в комнату Намиэля, намереваясь выпроводить незваного гостя как можно скорее. И замер…

Рядом с Элеримом время пролетало незаметно. Они не могли расцепить рук, глядели в глаза друг другу, роняя слезы радости, и не могли наговориться. Элерим, едва сдерживая дрожь, рассказал, как до них дошла весть о смерти Намиэля, о том, что вся семья облачилась в траур и как заказали прекрасную статую в их фамильный склеп.  
\- Шло ли расследование? – спросил Эль, сжимая пальцы.  
\- Нет, какое расследование? Ты же пропал на границе. Твой кузен, Ардель, прибыл в столицу и рассказал все, как было. Но почему ты отказался от сопровождения, тебя же предупреждали, что без охраны опасно? И почему… как ты здесь-то оказался?  
\- Это… секрет, Элерим. И ты должен хранить тайну, потому что она не только моя, но и… - он помолчал и приподнял брови с глубокомысленным видом, хоть ему и не хотелось обманывать возлюбленного, но не мог же он рассказать все, что произошло… Ну кто из восточных эльфов поверит, что такое вообще возможно?..  
\- Но и... Ой, задание? У тебя секретное задание?  
\- Да, задание. Поэтому ты ничего никому не скажешь, так?  
\- Не скажу! – твердо ответил Элерим, прижав руку к сердцу. – Я клянусь тебе!  
\- Я верю, - улыбнулся Эль, с улыбкой глядя на такого импульсивного и верного друга. Он ведь бросил все и поехал сюда, на границу, чтобы… Он ведь мог умереть!  
\- Элерим, ты должен пообещать, что больше не будешь так опрометчиво поступать.  
\- Как? – не понял эльф, заглядывая в золотые глаза.  
\- Ты мог погибнуть здесь. Мирного договора пока нет, демоны не оставляют в живых тех, кто в них стреляет. И многих других тоже…  
\- Нет! Я же прав, а вера и правда победят! Ты оказался жив, так что мне ничто не угрожало, как я и чувствовал. Судьба вела меня!  
\- Наивный! – Намиэль поцеловал эльфа в лоб и прижал к себе. – Но больше ты так делать не будешь, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Элерим, но тут же возразил: - Ты не намного меня старше, чего раскомандовался? – и он счастливо засмеялся.  
Ночь летела мимо, Намиэль расспрашивал о доме, о знакомых и родных, стараясь занять Элерима и избежать повторных расспросов любопытного эльфа о том, почему он сам живет в замке демона. Отделываться общими фразами вряд ли получилось бы – они слишком давно знали друг друга, но и все как есть он рассказать не мог, понимал, насколько далек его возлюбленный от жесткой правды запада.  
Возлюбленный… Правда? Намиэль новым взглядом посмотрел на такое родное лицо, сжал в руках тонкие ладони, заглянул в бездонные глаза. Все было таким близким, таким теплым и привычным с детства. Привычным… Эль сел рядом с Элеримом на широкой кушетке, обнял его за плечи и прижал к себе, слушая рассказ об их семье, а сам попытался понять, что же он чувствует к нежному эльфу.  
Тепло, ощущение дома и спокойствие. Но не играла его кровь, не учащался пульс, не хотелось сжать объятья и поцеловать эти нежные губы. Нет, Элерим не вызывал ни страсти, ни желания обладать, а только утешать и утешиться. Возлюбленный?..   
\- Ты… изменился, - тихо проговорил вдруг тот, заглядывая в лицо Намиэля.  
\- Разве?  
\- Да. Стал другим, скрытным и молчаливым.   
\- Элерим...  
\- Демоны изменили тебя. Или… демон?  
\- У нас договор. Он поможет мне достичь цели… Очень важной цели.  
\- Но в процессе ты изменишь себе, Намиэль! Не слишком ли высока цена?  
\- Я должен довести дело до конца.  
\- Но…  
\- Все решено и скоро закончится! И станет, как было…  
\- Нет, не станет! Ты и сам знаешь. Чувствуешь…  
Намиэль только кивнул, понимая, что он уже изменился, окончательно и безоговорочно.  
Начинало светать - скоро закончится их время, их свидание.  
\- Возлюбленный? – задал вдруг вопрос Элерим, поднимая лицо с дрожащими стрелками ресниц.  
\- Возлюбленный брат мой, - твердо ответил Намиэль. – Элерим…  
Эльф судорожно вздохнул и кивнул, принимая решение Намиэля и едва сдерживая слезы.  
\- Поцелуешь меня на прощанье?  
Намиэль кивнул и прикоснулся губами ко лбу юноши, но эльф не желал оставлять все так, он потянулся и обнял Эля за шею.  
\- Я все равно люблю тебя! Пусть и как брата, - прошептал горячо и прижался к губам Намиэля в прощальном поцелуе.  
Дверь скрипнула, и через пару секунд громкий голос заставил их вздрогнуть.  
\- Не помешал?!  
Намиэль отодвинул от себя эльфа и повернулся. Демон стоял в дверном проеме, сложив руки на груди и нагло скалясь, однако в глазах его не было и капли веселья. В них плескалась с трудом сдерживаемая ярость.  
\- Уже пора? – спросил тихо и максимально спокойно, боясь спровоцировать демона на необдуманные поступки. Все же Элерим был пока в его руках.  
\- Давно пора! – рявкнул Затан и сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Мы уходим! – Намиэль схватил друга за руку и быстро протащил его мимо демона, что с трудом сдерживал себя, вцепившись в свои же руки.  
Замок помог – в конце лестницы Намиэль по подсказке рванул на себя первую же дверь, и они с Элеримом влетели в зал Арок.  
\- Открой портал! – напряженно проговорил он, поглаживая эльфа по спине.  
\- Что случилось? – Элерим хмурился, пытаясь понять, что же происходит.  
\- А то и происходит, - Затан распахнул дверь с ноги, - что я не потерплю в своем замке эльфийских потрахушек! Это ясно?!  
\- Затан! – Намиэль сделал шаг в его сторону, но в это время замерцала одна из арок, и портал на границу открылся. – Я провожу Элерима, и мы поговорим.  
\- Пошли со мной! Он… что он сделает? – шепнул испуганный эльф, но Эль сжал его руки в своих и улыбнулся.  
\- Ничего он не сделает. Все будет хорошо, просто здесь такие сдержанные нравы, понимаешь? И совсем не принято целоваться, ведь это военный замок, - скрытую издевку заметил только Затандир и сжал челюсть, раздувая ноздри от злости.  
Элерим попытался посмотреть на демона, но Намиэль закрыл ему обзор.  
\- Тогда… я пойду.  
\- И помни, что никому нельзя рассказывать, что ты меня видел. Лучше вообще ни к кому не заезжай, сразу домой, понял?  
\- Да, я помню. До встречи, Намиэль.  
\- До встречи.  
Намиэль дождался, пока портал погаснет и только тогда повернулся к Затану.  
\- Что это было?! – спросил он холодно и жестко.  
\- Я думал, ты мне расскажешь! – Затандир в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и схватил эльфа за плечо. – Потрахались? А о контракте забыл, эльфеныш?!  
Намиэль скривил губы и попытался выдернуть руку из жесткого захвата.  
\- Не говори ерунды. Мы не…  
\- Ну да, как же, - перебил его Затан насмешливо, но все же отпустил напряженную руку. – Мне все показалось.  
\- Высшие, да почему такая реакция-то? Элерим мне…  
\- Кто? Ах, конечно, понимаю. Всего лишь твоя давнишняя любовь!  
\- Я знаю его с детства! Почему я не должен его любить?! – глаза Намиэля засверкали от едва сдерживаемой ярости.  
\- Да можешь его хоть до полусмерти за… любить! – Затандир едва сдерживался, нависая над вытянувшимся перед ним Элем. – Но не в моем замке!  
\- У тебя одно на уме, - возмутился Намиэль, отступая на шаг, но демон следовал за ним, не давая отстраниться.  
\- А у тебя нет? Вы же не в карты там всю ночь играли. Мне вот интересно, - он сложил дрогнувшие руки на груди, явно, чтобы их чем-то занять и не тянуть к эльфу, - этот поцелуй был прелюдией, или окончанием? Ну, Эль, я ведь понимаю, - с такой куколкой ты можешь быть сверху. Не смог отказаться, так?  
Намиэля опалило злостью, он едва сдержал себя в ответ на эти насмешливые слова, словно Затан указывал ему на место в своей постели. Это было… невыносимо!  
\- Затан, - голос эльфа чуть вибрировал, - тебя, как я вижу, ничем не исправить. Повторяю в последний раз, и я совершенно серьезен, – у нас ничего не было!  
\- Конечно, я тебе верю! – оскалился демон, не отрывая тяжелого взгляда от золотых глаз. – А насчет изменений… Я демон, забыл? С чего бы мне исправляться? – он распрямил плечи и посмотрел на эльфа с высоты своего роста.  
\- Действительно, - язвительно проговорил Намиэль. – О чем говорить, если ты сам не видишь причин для этого.  
\- Хватит говорить загадками, словно сфинкс!  
\- Ты же говорил мне, Таир, что попытаешься измениться… - тон эльфа смягчился, он заглянул в черные глаза, но они не стали теплее.  
\- Ты просто не представляешь себе, насколько я уже изменился! И я не стану твоим ручным зверьком, эльф Намиэль, не обманывай себя! Во мне течет демоническая кровь, и только Высшие знают, чего мне стоит сдерживаться с таким нежным созданием, как ты, - закончил он саркастично.  
\- Я не…  
\- Так что, - перебил его демон, - не можешь принять меня таким, каков я есть – тогда просто смирись, тебе ведь недолго осталось терпеть.   
\- Да, недолго. Но это нелегко.  
\- Ничего, ты справишься, - Затан поистине змеиным движением оказался рядом с эльфом и прижал его к себе. Жестко и требовательно. – По условиям контракта – справишься!  
Во взгляде эльфа был только холод, когда он ответил:  
\- По условиям контракта я не обязан раздвигать ножки по первому твоему требованию! Я устал, я всю ночь не спал! – он взглядом остановил готовые сорваться с губ демона слова. – Так что увидимся позже, - он повел плечом, показывая, что хотел бы освободиться. - Отпусти меня, я пойду спать.  
Несколько томительных секунд прошли в тишине, а потом Затан медленно разжал руки и выпустил эльфа, который, развернувшись, скрылся за высокими дверями.

Лианы бились вокруг него, скручивались и вновь напали, тяжелыми ударами выстреливая ему в грудь, живот и спину, но он был быстрее, он был яростнее и злее. И он явно побеждал, призвав свой огонь, что пылающей кромкой светился на лезвии его меча. И лианы, после долгого сопротивления и многократных попыток хотя бы выбить Затандира за периметр, начали сдаваться. Несколько перерубленных демоническим мечом побегов валялось на земле, а остальные пытались увернуться, скрыться от руки обезумевшего от ярости сражения демона. Или не только от сражения, ведь непрошенные мысли будоражили его сознание, желания, прежде неведанные, не приносили радости, а только злили.  
Он боролся с необъяснимыми для себя мыслями о том, чтобы быть с Намиэлем всегда, не расставаться после окончания контракта, да просто заставить его остаться. Ну что может быть проще? Запереть, лишить свободы, показать, кто сильнее и чья в замке власть. Сделать это было бы так привычно, так… правильно для него когда-то. Да, когда-то, но не сейчас, и это раздражало… Так что лучше отпустить, расстаться и снова стать прежним, чистым в желаниях и быстрым в решениях дарном военного замка, да просто демоном, наконец! Им не быть вместе, настолько они разные, настолько их миры разные…  
Затандир пришел в себя, когда все лианы расползлись от него в стороны, роняя отрубленные концы и обиженно шелестя надломленными ветками, стряхнул с меча горячий сок и быстрым шагом направился в замок, взбежал на верхний этаж, к эльфу. Он думал о нем столько времени, что просто не мог сейчас пойти к себе. Намиэль не спал, он сидел на кровати, но едва демон открыл дверь, вздрогнул и обернулся.  
\- На живот, - угрожающе прорычал Затандир, и эльф не посмел ослушаться - было в этом голосе что-то очень пугающее.  
Повернувшись, он стянул тонкую тунику и опустился на кровать, подкинув ближе к демону флакон с маслом, а потом подсунул под себя подушку, лег и замер в ожидании. А демон, весь в засыхающих потеках липкого сока лиан, пахнущий потом, огнем и паленой кожей, встал сзади, стягивая штаны. Прелюдии не было, чуть мазнув по члену, он подрагивающими руками крепко обхватил узкие бедра и, помедлив, потянул на себя. Намиэль расслабился, насколько смог, принимал, коротко дыша и зажмурившись. Все же Затандир не оставлял его надолго в одиночестве, так что пришлось не так уж и плохо, однако разница в отношении очень напрягала – вот так, без слов, без лишних движений у них было нечасто и совсем эльфу не нравилось.   
Затандир вбивался в желанное тело Эля и едва сдерживался, чтобы не приблизиться, не обнять его. Рука, уже потянувшаяся к волосам, чтобы сжать их и насладиться ощущением шелка под пальцами, дрогнула и замерла, он сжал кулак, а потом снова ухватился за бедро, намеренно сжимая сильнее, чем надо, ловя едва слышные вздохи эльфа под ним.  
Все закончилось довольно быстро, и демон не остался, он даже слова больше не сказал, а просто вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.   
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Намиэль, отдышавшись, встал и прошел в купальню, дернув по пути колокольчик. И уже позже, лежа в горячей воде, он даже зубы сжал, чтобы не дать волю своим эмоциям. Было обидно и неприятно, давно скрываемые мысли о переросших во что-то большее отношениях несмело проступали в его голове, но он остановил себя. Зачем думать об этом? Все равно скоро это закончится, осталось недолго, а потом пути эльфа и демона разойдутся навсегда, и они никогда больше не встретятся. И даже если и придется им столкнуться однажды, ничто уже не вернется, им не быть вместе, да даже шанса такого нет! Слишком уж они разные… Так что все к лучшему, и расстаться будет намного проще, если сейчас свести общение к безликому сексу. Все же Затан был прав – можно просто заниматься сексом, давать разрядку телу, но вот то, что внутри, то самое – настоящее – лучше запрятать подальше.

На следующий день стало легче, нервозность и раздражение не рвались наружу, и по привычке они еще продолжали проводить вместе время, но вот тишина, образовавшаяся между ними, раздвигала, разрывала то, что, возможно, было ими уже создано. Потом Намиэль проводил время в библиотеке, ухаживал за юкорном или выращивал что-нибудь никак не успокаивающемуся замку, а Затандир все больше времени уделял тренировкам с капитанами, а так же подготовке к турниру, чем он сразу и решил заняться. Их совместные тренировки постепенно сходили на нет, и даже совместные прогулки прекратились, теперь они встречались в комнате Намиэля вечером, но все происходило так технично и холодно, что удовольствия почти не давало, так, разрядка, не более… И даже если и хотелось им сделать шаги к сближению, понимание того, что лучшим вариантом будет оставить все, как есть, останавливало, не давало им и шанса на новое сближение.  
Намиэлю это давалось тяжелее, чем демону. Воспитанный в семье, где не принято было скрывать свои чувства, он с трудом контролировал даже мелкие движения, а особенно по ночам, хорошо еще, что он не поворачивался к демону лицом во время секса – сдержать эмоции у него бы точно не получилось, а показать свою слабость не позволяла гордость. Раз уж Таир… Затан не хочет ничего менять, то и он, эльф, этого делать не будет.   
«Ну вот что я нашел в нем?» – спрашивал он себя, стоя на узком, опоясывающем одну из башен, балконе.   
Сильный и сухой горячий ветер трепал его волосы, откидывая их то назад, то вверх, заставлял прикрывать сохнущие глаза и почти свистел в ушах. Этот демон волновал и раздражал эльфа, злил неимоверно и… восхищал. Непосредственный и сильный, открытый и смелый… И Намиэль теперь прекрасно видел то, как Таир изменился, насколько он по другому себя вел с ним, но… было уже поздно.

Приезд молоденького эльфа от Птолемы был почти спасением – теперь время, это с трудом тянущееся, измучившее Эля время пошло быстрее, занятое разговорами и занятиями с эльфом.  
\- Так ты откуда? – спросил Намиэль, устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле в комнате, выделенной эльфенку.  
\- Неподалеку наш дом стоял, - мальчишка мял в пальцах длинную косу, украшенную бусинами, и краснел, глядя на Намиэля прозрачными зелеными глазами.   
\- А зовут как? – Эль старался держать себя в руках и не показывать, насколько его раздражает необходимость вытягивать слова, – еще одно изменение характера – раньше он был более сдержан.  
\- Я из рода Феоналов. А зовут Феон.  
\- Феоналы? Я знаю твою семью, они не так давно переехали в столицу, дом купили… И всех мужчин зовут Феонами, нелегко разобраться.  
\- Да, точно! – радостно закивал головой эльф и поставил ушки торчком. – Это моя семья, теперь деньги есть. А имена – это традиция такая, - он вздохнул и пожал узкими плечами.  
\- Ладно… Так на сколько лет у тебя контракт?  
\- На сто, - снова печально вздохнул мальчишка. – Как только совершеннолетия достиг, так сразу и подписал. И уже десять лет вот…  
\- А почему ты? У вас же семья многочисленная.  
\- Ну… - эльфенок уставился Намиэлю в лицо и завис ненадолго. – Деньги нам были очень нужны, поместье у границы стояло, а как мор прошел, да скотина погибла, все в упадке… Так ведь кто еще-то, кроме меня? - под конец он уже шептал.  
\- Кто-нибудь постарше, - отрезал Эль и уже хотел сказать, что родня его в столице вовсю развлекается, то приемы, то охота, но остановил себя - мальчишке и так нелегко, не надо добивать. – Так что делать будем? Тебе же страшно? Птолема жаловалась.  
Мальчишка вжал голову в плечи и прижал уши пониже к голове.  
\- Птолема… - прошептал.  
\- Все, не кисни! Буду тебя учить, но больше тому, как быть счастливым. А то совсем захиреешь, - он встал и потрепал эльфенка по голове. – Идем обедать, а потом и начнем.  
\- Идем! – вскочил мальчишка. – А выращивать растения поучите?  
\- Поучу, - усмехнулся Эль. – И еще многому другому.  
  
Эта неделя пролетела незаметно, Намиэль учил, показывал, следил и исправлял, а Феон в свою очередь помогал ему держаться, позволял уходить от проблем, от нависающих тяжелых мыслей и несбыточных желаний. Но отведенное им время все же прошло, и вот они уже стоят у Арки, прощаясь и улыбаясь друг другу.   
\- Так что вот тебе мой совет – выучи свой контракт наизусть и не позволяй никому напугать себя. Будь счастливым во что бы то ни стало, понял?  
\- Угу! – кивал мальчишка и улыбался во все зубы. – Спасибо, Намиэль, я так и сделаю. Пока, - он помахал рукой на прощанье и шагнул в Арку, а Намиэль еще долго стоял в опустевшем зале и думал, что тоже хотел бы быть счастливым, и чтобы никто не мог ему помешать… Но только как это сделать?..


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

День подходил к концу. Солнце все быстрее падало на запад к горизонту, расцвечивая небо и облака всеми оттенками красного. Намиэль, лежа среди родных для него зарослей, смотрел на буйство красок и вспоминал легенду, что рассказывали детям вместо сказки на его родине. Она гласила, что два бога: Дайн и Ноэн полюбили прекрасную эльфиню и унесли ее на самую высокую вершину южных гор, чтобы смогла она в тишине и покое выбрать себе из них мужа. И она полюбила их с первого взгляда, потому что прекрасны были боги, но никак не могла никому отдать предпочтение. Долго девушка думала и мучилась, пока не замерла на вершине горы без движения. С тех пор день и ночь сменяют друг друга, потому что боги хотят показаться перед избранницей во всей красе, однако иногда они не могут контролировать свою страсть и тогда вступают в бой, проливая свою кровь перед эльфиней. К сожалению, на прекрасную девушку не действуют их старания, и она все так же неподвижна, а боги все так же сменяют друг друга перед ее замершим взором. Но однажды эльфиня сможет решиться и выбрать себе одного из них, и тогда миру настанет конец, потому что ночь и день смешаются в последней битве, и наступит хаос.   
Намиэль хмыкнул, вспомнив, как боялся в детстве, что эльфиня со дня на день выберет себе одного из богов, и его миру придет конец.   
Эльф слегка улыбнулся и закинул руки за голову, глубоко вздыхая – ничего, скоро он сможет выполнить свою миссию, а потом вернется на восток, к прежней спокойной жизни, и забудет, ну вот точно забудет все, что с ним произошло за почти прошедшие уже три месяца.  
Через некоторое время он задремал, и поэтому внезапное нападение было для него полной неожиданностью. Он и вскрикнуть не успел, как кто-то схватил его, грубо перевернул на живот и заломил руки за спину, связывая их крепкой веревкой. Второй нападающий в это время пропихнул в его рот жесткий кляп, и Намиэль в минуту оказался обездвижен и лишен возможности позвать на помощь.  
\- Тихо лежи, - хрипло предупредил его один из напавших демонов с разорванным когда-то в клочья ухом и присел на корточки, прислушиваясь. – Никто вроде не слышал…  
\- Да не жмись ты, - ответил ему напарник, заканчивая связывать ноги Эля и усаживаясь на траву. – Ну кто будет здесь шляться, кроме эльфа?  
\- Мало ли… Сколько нам ждать?   
\- Знал бы, что такой трус, один бы пошел.   
\- Заткнись! Вот закончим дело - ответишь! – прошипел демон с драным ухом.  
\- Нашел время собачиться. Скоро. Вот стемнеет, и Райн бросит дарну вызов, - ответивший посмотрел на стремительно темнеющее небо и довольно кивнул.  
\- Думаешь, сработает? – через некоторое время спросил первый демон, задумчиво прокручивая в руке кинжал, который он достал из-за голенища.  
\- Конечно! Я и не сомневаюсь! Райн серьезный демон, с этим полукровкой не сравнить! – последние слова прозвучали презрительно.  
\- А Райн-то? – осклабился первый. – Тоже ведь не чистых кровей.  
\- Ну ты и сравнил! Половина эльфийская, - он покосился на настороженно глядящего Намиэля, - или орочья! Кровь у Райна уж погуще будет!  
\- И то верно… А куда этого потащим? – демон кивнул в сторону эльфа, который лежал, стараясь лишний раз не шевелиться, чтобы не спровоцировать напавших на более серьезные действия.  
\- Да повыше надо будет… И чтоб свет был. Эт ведь! На стене можно, но там темно…  
\- Ничего, факелы возьмем по дороге. Дарн точно на него отреагирует, не сомневаюсь!  
\- Ясное дело! Он как с эльфом связался, совсем силу потерял. В войне сколько победить не могли? Вот так вот…   
\- Точно! – демон со злостью посмотрел на Намиэля, нервно потер клочья уха и сплюнул. – И из-за кого?   
\- Ничего! Сегодня все изменится…  
Демоны замолчали, терпеливо посматривая в сторону главного двора и прислушиваясь к доносящимся крикам демонов и животных, а Намиэль прикрыл глаза и стал медленно дышать, стараясь успокоиться. Значит, Затану сегодня бросит вызов какой-то там Райн, а эльф будет служить отвлекающим фактором. И отреагирует Затандир, или нет, но Намиэлю в любом случае не светит остаться в живых – обычно демоны взятых заложников не отпускают. Удар кинжалом и все…  
Эльф пошевелил руками и попытался направить ладони к земле, в то же время мысленно обращаясь к замку с просьбой о помощи. Однако происходило что-то важное – замок не хотел отвлекаться на назойливый зов эльфа и только спустя многие раздражающие его попытки небрежно позволил Намиэлю что-нибудь вырастить. Впрочем, эльфу этого было достаточно, и вскоре тонкие и прочные ростки уже оплетали сапоги прислушивающихся к нарастающим крикам демонов.

Едва войдя в зал, в котором собирались капитаны, и встретившись с их напряженными взглядами, Затандир понял, что намечается кое-что серьезное, поэтому дрожь брошенного вызова, прошедшая по нервам, не была для него неожиданностью. Его даже порадовал тот факт, что противник на этот раз был силен – магия замка отвечала ему и вибрировала в предвкушении боя и крови, не то, что мелкие претенденты, сила которых даже не могла пробудить в полной мере ритуал.   
Дарн, едва сдерживая вспыхнувший азарт, прислонился спиной к каменной стене и прикрыл глаза, впитывая силу и с радостью отмечая, что древнее магическое строение все еще на его стороне. Коротко проведя ладонью по кладке, он, не сомневаясь и не медля, прошел к высоким резным дверям и распахнул их, оглядывая с высоты лестницы большой двор.  
Как и ожидалось – он был уже почти полностью заполнен демонами всех званий и рангов. Даже простые рядовые пришли из лагеря и толпились между темными провалами проходов по периметру двора. И только выложенный черным камнем круг посередине был пуст, окруженный множеством факелов, воткнутых в углубления по его границе. Затандир спустился по лестнице, подошел к кругу и посмотрел на своего лучшего воина, генерала и заместителя, недавно вернувшегося с границы – на Райна, что стоял напротив, расставив короткие, мускулистые ноги и сложив руки на груди, и с вызовом смотрел на дарна.  
\- Кто ты и чего просишь у Круга Силы? – задал Затан ритуальный вопрос и услышал в ответ слова, что произносили на протяжении многих лет претенденты на звание дарна и хозяина замка:  
\- Я не прошу, я требую поединка!   
\- Назови свое имя, посмевший бросить вызов своему дарну!  
\- Меня зовут Райн! И нет мне дарна, кроме меня самого!  
Теперь, когда необходимые слова были произнесены, все почувствовали едва ли не вздох, что всколыхнул древние плиты, и демоны потихоньку скрестили пальцы, сделав шаг назад, – во время ритуала замок словно оживал, словно принюхивался кровожадно ко всем потенциальным жертвам. А ею в такие моменты мог оказаться каждый – бывали поединки, когда в круг затаскивало неосторожно подошедших слишком близко, но живым из круга мог выйти только один - дарн.   
\- Как ты хочешь сражаться, Райн? Огнем или металлом?  
\- Конечно металлом, - ответил хмуро генерал, не желая рисковать и встречаться с огненными воинами дарна.  
\- Как пожелаешь…  
Затандир в наступившей тишине снял рубашку, оставшись в кожаных штанах, отцепил ножны и, взяв в руки свой длинный меч, сделал шаг вперед, наступая на черные камни. На другой стороне круга то же самое сделал Райн, и круг замкнулся, резко полыхнул красным светом и погас, напряженно ожидая поединка вместе с многочисленными демонами, толпящимися вокруг. Райн вышел со своим излюбленным оружием – топором на обитой железом рукоятке и со щитом, с выкованной мордой чудовища – гербом рода орков, из которого был его отец. Затандир усмехаясь шел к нему все быстрее, держа меч немного сзади, и вроде как не собираясь сразу нападать. Однако когда Райн встретил его ударом топора, все изменилось – меч описал короткую дугу, движимый практически поворотом запястья, и встретился с топорищем, оставляя глубокую зарубку. Увернувшись от выставленного щита, Затан повернулся и, выхватив из-за пояса кинжал, хотел вонзить его демону в бок, но тот в последний момент ушел от удара, бросившись вперед.  
Противники снова разошлись в стороны под возбужденные крики толпы и стали кружить, выбирая момент для нападения. Когда сам Затандир сражался за право быть дарном, бывший хозяин замка очень любил поговорить, что его и погубило – во время очередной его насмешки молодой нахальный полукровка и сделал свой выпад, поставивший его на вершину, так что теперь он молчал, все свое внимание уделяя сопернику, возможности которого он сам не раз видел и оценивал в бою.   
На этот раз напал Райн, быстро перебирая ногами, он в момент настиг Затана и ударил сбоку, пытаясь ударить под ребра, однако вовремя подставленный меч остановил силу удара и изменил его траекторию, уводя топор вверх, а сам дарн, присев и поднырнув под готовый припечатать его щит, вонзил в открывшийся бок Райна кинжал, что сжимал в левой руке. Кинжал вошел в тело генерала между пластин так и не снятого жилета, однако полуорк ринулся в сторону, уходя в перекат, и лезвие выскочило, разрезая кожу и мышцы, но так и не добравшись до важных органов.   
Кровь. Капли крови, упавшие на камни, тут же впитались в них, словно в губку, и над всем двором пронесся дрожащий в нетерпении вздох, словно замок сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не напитаться кровью обоих противников.  
\- Вот дерьмо, - процедил Райн сквозь зубы, вставая на ноги и зажимая рану рукой. – Не думай, Затандир, это еще не победа! – выкрикнул он громче, оглядывая фигуру напротив.  
\- Я бы сказал, половина пути пройдена, - изменил своим привычкам Затан, все же это был его почти что друг, так много они провели времени вместе: в боях и в мирное время, на тренировках и во время веселого отдыха. – Хотя можно было предположить, что вызов бросишь ты.  
\- Я достойнее тебя и буду лучшим дарном, - Райн снова пошел по кругу, следя за движением Затандира, что выискивал лучший угол атаки. – Ты стал слаб, власть не пошла тебе на пользу.  
\- Я и не обязан быть все время одинаковым. Но это вообще не твое дело.  
\- Особенно твоя подстилка, эльф! – с презрением продолжил Райн, повышая голос так, что все его услышали и замолчали в ожидании – многие были с этим согласны. – Но сегодня все изменится, смотри же, как он умрет! Эй! – эхо крика отдалось от высоких стен и вернулось в круг. – Зиг, Сарт! Тащите эту шлюху сюда, повеселимся!  
Что-то в груди Затандира сжалось на миг, от пронзившей боли застучало бешено сердце, и он приготовился увидеть избитого, связанного Намиэля, с кинжалом у горла… Он даже приготовился увидеть его смерть, а потом отомстить за него со всей яростью!.. Стук распахнувшейся двери замка заставил всех присутствующих посмотреть на вершину лестницы, где стоял эльф, изящным жестом откидывая длинные волосы с лица.  
\- Если ты зовешь своих драных демонов, то они не смогут тебе ответить. Заняты, - он даже не улыбнулся, а оскалился в расцвеченное красными отблесками лицо опешившего Райна и сложил руки на груди.   
\- Как…   
\- Ну, с этим разобрались, - захохотал Затандир, которого охватило злое веселье. – Мой эльф, как видишь… как видите, - он обвел взглядом напряженные лица демонов, что освещало бьющееся на ветру пламя факелов, - может постоять за себя. И два… два? – переспросил он Райна, - два демона не смогли притащить его сюда. Так кто еще скажет, что мы здесь не на своем месте?!  
Никто ему не ответил, капитаны и простые воины молча смотрели на него и на эльфа, что все так же стоял на верху лестницы и высокомерно оглядывал толпу, скрывая нервную дрожь, пробивающуюся изнутри.  
\- Значит, продолжим! – Затандир почти прорычал эти слова и молниеносно бросился вперед, нацеливаясь мечом на Райна, которому только многолетняя выучка позволила отбить удар и не проиграть сразу, в этот же момент.   
На этот раз они не ходили кругами, не отпускали друг друга далеко и не выжидали, а бились, нападая, уворачиваясь и уходя от ударов, тут же нападали снова и старались провести прием, направить верный удар и закончить поединок в свою пользу. Оружие с лязгом сталкивалось, высекая искры, разлетающиеся в стороны, иногда было невозможно уследить за движением рук и тел, настолько молниеносны были взаимные атаки.  
Райн был силен, он много лет водил армию демонов в бой, выигрывал сражения и знал все приемы ближнего боя, но ему не хватало то ли везения, то ли мастерства и скорости – Затандир доставал его кинжалом снова и снова и не обращал внимания на мелкие раны, полученные от генерала. Дарн смеялся, нагло скалил клыки в лицо сосредоточенному на битве полуорку и орудовал мечом, не замечая его тяжести, а черные камни под ногами пружинили, впитывая все больше крови Райна, и вскоре им обоим стал понятен исход поединка. В глазах генерала появилась смертельная тоска, взмахивая топором в очередной раз и ударяя щитом по руке Затандира с кинжалом, он почти решил уже прекратить все, выбрав момент для смерти самостоятельно, ведь силы утекали из его тела вместе с кровью. Однако подставиться под удар, отравляя дарну победу, он не успел – меч вынырнул из-под топора, Затандир отвел назад руку и молниеносно ударил, вкладывая в движение всю силу. И меч вошел в Райна, разрезая кожу, мышцы и проникая глубже, открывая путь крови, что хлынула на камни круга вслед за вытащенным мечом.  
Толпа замерла, крики, что раздавались на протяжении боя, смолкли, и в полной тишине дарн Затандир, в который раз отстоявший свое место хозяина замка, вышел из круга. Подняв рубашку, он обтер лезвие от крови и не оглядываясь поднялся по лестнице, глядя горящими глазами на ждущего его эльфа.  
А за его спиной круг наливался красным светом, он вихрем закручивался по краям, втягивая внутрь зазевавшихся и подошедших слишком близко демонов. Но на этот раз всем удалось отскочить, и вихрь обиженно завыл, втягиваясь в середину, к тому месту, где лежало тело генерала Райна, проигравшего сегодняшнюю битву. Вскоре за красными сполохами уже ничего невозможно было рассмотреть, лишь назавтра с камней уберут обрывки одежды и полуистлевшие кости, так что демоны потянулись к воротам, шепотом переговариваясь и пока сдерживая эмоции. Это потом, позже, в лагере, они начнут делиться впечатлениями, разбирать бой по кусочками и обсуждать каждый удар и прием, ругать или же хвалить проигравшего. Но уж конечно в ближайшем будущем ни у кого не возникнет и тени сомнения, что дарн Затандир занимает свое место по праву. И что его эльф тоже не простая подстилка, еще бы – с ним не справились два демона!..

На последних ступенях Затандира нагнала Варбена. Она улыбаясь заглянула в его лицо и спросила, проводя осторожно коготком по блестящей от пота руке:  
\- Мой дарн. Могу я помочь тебе прийти в себя после поединка? Я уверена, что смогу утолить все твои желания.  
Голос ее обволакивал нежными и многообещающими нотками, глаза мерцали глубиной страсти и обожания, но Намиэль сделал шаг вперед и бросил холодно и жестко, глядя при этом на Затана.  
\- Дарн Затандир слишком занят, чтобы утолять все твои, - он выделил слово, - желания.   
\- Ты… - прошипела она, вскинувшись, но демон осадил ее взглядом.  
\- Да, Варбена, у меня есть некоторые обязательства, откладывать исполнение которых я никак не могу. Позже…   
\- Как будет угодно моему дарну, - в тоне отвернувшейся демоницы слышалась злость, и она сбежала со ступеней, стараясь не оборачиваться и не выдать взглядом всю меру своей ярости.  
Но на нее никто и не смотрел - эльф был занят только Затаном, распахивая перед ним тяжелые створки, замечая, насколько изменилась походка дарна, стала тяжелой и грузной. Демон подмигнул ему и вошел внутрь, а там, едва они остались вдвоем, прижал к себе, ухватив за талию.  
\- Ты был такой гордый, когда отвечал Райну, что мне очень захотелось что-то с этим сделать, - демон провел пальцем по царапине на щеке эльфа и чуть покачнулся.  
\- Да. Ты сейчас именно в том состоянии, чтобы выполнять некоторые, - Намиэль передразнил демона, - обязательства. Давай помогу, мой дарн, - он отстранился, преодолевая сопротивление Затана, и подставил плечо.  
\- Думаешь, не смогу? – Затан принял помощь и поморщился – ушибленный щитом бок наливался черным, пара неглубоких вроде ран до сих пор кровоточила, а ноги вдруг стали тяжелыми, однако расстояние до его покоев постепенно сокращалось.  
\- Конечно, сможешь. Только позже, сейчас мыться и в постель.  
\- Ну, если в постель, - демон поиграл бровью, - то я согласен.  
\- Мечтай, - буркнул Намиэль, ногой распахивая нужную дверь, до которой пришлось идти довольно долго, замок не отвечал и с пространством не играл – был слишком занят поглощением ритуальной жертвы.   
Намиэль завел демона в купальню и хотел уже уйти, но тот одним взглядом остановил его – видимо, даже после такого сложного боя у него все еще оставались силы на что-то большее.  
\- Помоги мне, - он стянул штаны и сел на бортик бассейна. – Не хочу тратить силы, они позже пригодятся.  
\- Не думаю, что сил тебе хватит хоть на что-либо, - пробормотал эльф, подходя ближе и беря в руки мочалку.   
\- Увидим, гордый сын эльфийского народа.   
Несколько минут прошло в тишине, только Затан тяжело вздыхал, когда эльф пару раз дотронулся до синяка на боку.  
\- Тебе раны обработать надо, - отжав жесткие кудри полотенцем, сказал он, обтирая широкие плечи и стараясь эти самые раны не затронуть.  
\- Так действуй. У двери на полке посмотри, - Затан даже прикрытых глаз не открыл.  
\- Вообще-то, я думал, что увижу твою знаменитую технику огня, - Намиэль отошел на минутку и принес бинты и какие-то склянки, с удовольствием отметив, как поморщился демон, когда они звякнули.   
\- Райн дураком не был, знал, что тогда у него не было бы шансов, поэтому он выбрал металл, а не огонь. Хотя и это его не спасло, - смешок вышел не особо веселым. - Так что я полон сил, Эль, - сквозь щелочки глаз Затан наблюдал за эльфом, что заканчивал его перевязывать.  
\- Вижу… Идем?  
Затандир поднялся, все так же опираясь на плечо эльфа, но уже больше для вида – короткий отдых помог ему прийти в себя.   
\- Не прикроешься?  
\- А что ты здесь не видел? – Затан потянул Намиэля за собой на кровать и сумел доказать ему, что и после тяжелого боя у него осталось достаточно сил для постели. Даже если всю работу пришлось сделать эльфу, усаженному сверху.

  
\- Намиэль, тебе пора подготовить все бумаги, - с такими словами Затан вошел в комнату наверху, даже не постучавшись.  
За прошедшие со времени поединка три дня они все так же мало проводили времени вместе, старательно делая вид, что того неожиданного сближения не было. Когда следующим после поединка утром Намиэль проснулся, он был в постели один, а демон вернулся лишь под вечер, слишком уставший и злой, чтобы продолжать общение. Так что они снова отдалились, но так было проще обоим, и нарушать это молчаливое соглашение никто из них не собирался.  
\- Бумаги? – рассеяно переспросил сидящий на окне эльф, отвлекаясь от низких облаков, что неслись с востока, обещая грозу.  
\- Бумаги к Владыке, - демон с размаху упал на кровать и закинул руки за голову, уставившись в потолок.  
\- Он приезжает?! – Эль вскочил и бросился к столику у стены, в ящике которого лежали необходимые документы.  
\- Уже приехал. Такие вести заранее не появляются. Безопасность… - пожал Затандир плечами.  
\- Угум, - неопределенно пробормотал Намиэль, уже полностью поглощенный разбором бумаг, а демон перевел на него взгляд и невольно залюбовался – в каждом, даже самом порывистом движении чувствовалось эльфийское изящество, он был гибким и все еще, несмотря на почти прошедшие три месяца обладания, желанным. Захотелось пропустить прядку волос сквозь пальцы, снова насладившись ее легкостью, но Затан лишь глубже засунул руки под голову и прикрыл глаза – все это никчему…   
\- Готово, - выдернул его из размышлений взволнованный голос. – А когда ты отправляешься?  
\- Сейчас и отправляюсь, - демон поднялся и потер лицо ладонями, отгоняя назойливые видения. – Портал, потом день до столицы. Там не знаю сколько, пока примут, еще сутки и обратно.   
\- Через три дня вернешься?  
\- Если будет на то воля Высших, - усмехнулся Затандир, взял из рук Намиэля папку с документами, подтверждающими его право говорить от лица Короля эльфов, и, не сдержавшись, потянулся к Намиэлю. Но в золотых глазах мелькнуло что-то, похожее на страх, и демон отступил, а ухмылка стала кривой, как насмешка над самим собой. – Пока, - бросил коротко и вышел, не задев даже рукавом.  
\- Пока, - Намиэль сел на кровать и упал лицом в подушку, что сохранила запах Затана. Никчему…

Затандир вернулся, как и говорил, – через три дня. Никаких непредвиденных задержек не произошло, документы Намиэля были приняты на самом высоком уровне, там, куда простому дарну и хода бы не было, но эльфийские печати сработали быстро и чисто – буквально через полчаса он уже протягивал папку одному из приближенных к Владыке демонов и худо-бедно отвечал на его вопросы о том, каким образом эти документы к нему попали. Рассказывать о контракте не пришлось, небольшое умолчание и слова о взаимовыгодном соглашении – и для дворцового демона все стало ясно и понятно. Прождав в приемной еще около часа, Затандир, наконец, получил на руки свиток для эльфа с приглашением на аудиенцию через неделю и папку поменьше, на которой были выписаны все титулы Намиэля, однако Затандир их и читать не стал, ну зачем забивать голову ненужной информацией?..   
Так что когда он вернулся в замок и, даже не переодевшись с дороги, зашел в комнату наверху, у него были для эльфа хорошие вести. Однако радость, полыхнувшая в золотых глазах, тонкой струной дрогнула в сердце - всего неделя осталась до истечения срока контракта, и именно через неделю был назначен важный прием у Владыки.   
Спускаясь по лестнице, Затан думал о том, как же быстротечно время, вот только, казалось, Намиэль появился в замке, а сейчас он уже готов вырваться из него. С радостью вырваться. А сам Затандир? Не пришло ли время действительно подумать о том, что стал значить для него эльф?  
Демон сбросил на пол пропыленную одежду и опустился в приготовленную воду, смывая пот и грязь целого дня пути верхом. Перестать думать об эльфе не получалось, хоть Затан и не видел в этом смысла, как и в том, чтобы признаваться самому себе, что Намиэль постепенно стал для него очень важным и все еще оставался не менее желанным, чем в самом начале из знакомства.   
Просить остаться?! Затандир даже рассмеялся и, окатившись напоследок, перебрался в небольшой бассейн, откинулся на бортик и расслабился. Нет, он не сделает этого, как бы ни хотелось, как бы не тянуло в груди при взгляде на гордо поднятую голову эльфа, на его длинные волосы, высокую фигуру… В паху заныло, и демон встряхнул мокрой головой, пытаясь отогнать видение, однако вместо него на пороге купальни возник настоящий, реальный эльф, который не говоря ни слова снял шелковый халат и, бросив его на лавку, подошел ближе, даже не пытаясь прикрыть обнаженное тело.   
Затандир молча глядел на него, боясь спугнуть видение, опасаясь, что от звука его голоса Намиэль придет в себя и умчится наверх лелеять мечты об избавлении. Но Эль убегать не спешил, он не торопясь подошел к бассейну и вошел в него, а Затан затаив дыхание следил за тем, как вода все выше поднималась по его ногам, достигала бедер и обнимала их, закручиваясь вокруг водоворотами, пока эльф неторопливо подходил к нему все ближе. Демон прищурился и тяжело сглотнул – не двигаться, не броситься ему навстречу становилось все труднее.   
С трудом оторвавшись от соблазнительных ног, Затан поднял взгляд и встретился с призывными и горящими золотыми глазами, что, казалось, сияли в полумраке купальни. И руки сами потянулись вперед, и ладони коснулись теплой кожи, прошлись немного вверх, повторяя изгибы бедер, а потом и талии, потянули легко на себя, и Намиэль послушно подался к нему, приближаясь и закусывая губу. Прямо перед лицом Затандир увидел нарастающее возбуждение эльфа и не стал медлить – горячий язык провел широкую полосу по члену, который сразу же напрягся, показывая интерес Намиэля. Придержав ладонями бедра, демон облизнулся и взял сразу глубоко и жарко, вызывая у Эля вздох-всхлип, ловя его дрожь и напряжение. Он и сам не ожидал, что ему настолько понравится дарить наслаждение, что он будет ловить каждый вздох, каждое движение навстречу как лучшее признание правильности происходящего. Затан чувствовал, как мышцы эльфа напрягаются, подрагивают и снова расслабляются, а его сбитое дыхание возбуждало демона не меньше, чем прикосновения к нежной коже.   
Руки его скользнули назад, на поджавшиеся ягодицы, и стали массировать и гладить, подбираясь к середине. И он даже отстранился от неожиданности, почувствовав, что Намиэль уже готов и смазан.  
\- Сюрприз, - выдохнул тот в поднятое лицо и рассмеялся, когда демон, стремительным броском вскочив и опрокинув его на бортик, заботливо придержал и не ударил о жесткую поверхность, а потянулся за полотенцем, чтобы подстелить эльфу под спину. – Давай, ну!..  
Второй раз просить не пришлось – Затан придержал бедра и, направив себя, вошел одним движением, ловя все эмоции на лице эльфа, а уж его стон едва не закончил все раньше времени. Демон навалился, переплел их пальцы и завел руки Намиэля наверх, за голову, нависая над ним и глядя черными, сверкающими от страсти глазами. Эльф сам повел бедрами, приглашая и провоцируя на большее, и демон послушно отодвинулся и снова рывком вошел до конца, выбивая из распятого под ним тела стон удовольствия. Больше он сдерживаться не мог, двигался резко, часто, но все так же не отрывая взгляда от глаз, в которых оставалось все меньше осмысленности – Намиэль приближался к оргазму, выгибаясь, открывая шею и кусая губы.   
\- Та… ир, - выдохнул он, и демон не смог удержаться, поцеловал-укусил тонкую кожу, прокусывая ее клыками и делая глоток крови, в то же время чувствуя, как забился под ним Эль, как плотно обхватил его внутри и как между ними выплеснулось горячее. И Затан отпустил себя, стал вбиваться жестко и быстро, и уже через несколько секунд содрогнулся тоже, не в силах продолжать дальше – слишком уж он соскучился за эти дни, и слишком уж он этого эльфа хотел…  
Он упал рядом, но даже в таком состоянии не закрывал глаз, не желая упустить хоть что-нибудь из того, что было, запомнить это время, чтобы потом, много позже, вызывать иногда в памяти как – он дал себе поблажку – неплохое.  
Демон одернул себя, отвел взгляд от раскрасневшегося Намиэля и, поднявшись, вновь вернулся в бассейн; ситуация из теплой неуловимо перетекала в неловкую – он почему-то не находил, что сказать эльфу, хотя раньше таких затруднений у него не возникало.  
\- Таир, спасибо. Это… - Намиэль поднялся и сел, скрестив ноги и коснувшись плеча демона пальцами.   
Прикосновение обожгло – Затандир, вздрогнув, повернулся и, прикрыв отчаянные, хотя все же еще не отчаявшиеся, глаза, улыбнулся, старательно растягивая губы.  
\- Я понял, не стоит благодарности. Я же обещал, что не обману и помогу с аудиенцией чем смогу… Теперь-то веришь? – он рассмеялся, сквозь ресницы разглядывая слегка улыбающегося эльфа, а сам только и мог думать о том, что такой способ сказать спасибо ему не нравится. Совсем. Уж лучше бы на словах, а не так…  
\- Ну, это не было такой уж явной благода…  
\- Я понял, - перебил его демон, не желая слушать и вникать в слова, что могли только глубже врезаться в его душу и остаться там, причиняя боль. – Я сам хотел тебе сказать…  
\- Да? – эльф замолчал и посмотрел прямо, смахивая улыбку с губ, как паутину.  
\- Я… - Затандир повернулся и, протянув руку, коснулся руки эльфа кончиками пальцев. – Я, дарн Затандир, герцог замка Горного края, освобождаю тебя, эльф Намиэль, от всех обязательств и разрываю наш контракт. Сам же я выполню все, как и обещал – провожу тебя до столицы, а потом дам воинов, чтоб после аудиенции они встретили тебя и доставили на границу. И в этом тебе мое слово.  
Туманные кольца на их шеях стали едва видны, а потом развеялись, растеклись в воздухе и исчезли.  
\- Что ты… сделал? – прошептал ошарашенный эльф, все еще не в силах поверить в случившееся. – Ты же говорил...  
\- Мало ли, что я говорил. Я тебя отпускаю, так что можешь спокойно собраться и подготовиться – мешать я тебе больше не буду.  
Демон поднялся и вышел из воды на другой стороне бассейна, сгреб со стены халат и надел его прямо так, не вытираясь.  
\- Ну… спасибо тебе… Снова… - Намиэль тоже встал, вот только он никак не мог понять, почему же эти долгожданные слова вдруг отозвались тупой болью внутри. Вот и все… А как же та страсть, что вот только что была между ними? Он ведь говорил, что ни за что не отпустит!  
Намиэль поднял уже злые глаза, желая спросить об этом, но демона в купальне не было, словно он сбежал. Неужели почувствовал, что сделал что-то не то?..  
Хотя, почему же не то? Эльф обошел бассейн и, подхватив халат, вышел из купальни, остановился у двери напротив и замер на минуту, сгорая от желания войти и сказать… пару ласковых!  
Однако он взял себя в руки и, запахнувшись, вышел в коридор, поднялся к себе и не обращая внимания на то, что надо бы и помыться, сел на подоконник, вглядываясь в небо.  
К чему слова? Дарн Затандир пресытился, поэтому и отпустил. Он же сам говорил об этом в самом начале, когда они только собирались подписывать контракт, вот это и случилось. А страсть? Ну у кого бы не встало, когда он сам растянулся и смазался?  
Так что молчи, Намиэль, молчи. Лучше уж не сказать ни слова, чем навязываться тому, кому ты уже не нужен…

Пара дней прошла в тишине – ни в замке, ни во дворе они больше не сталкивались.   
В тот момент, когда замок потряс первый толчок, Затандир находился в своей комнате, не желая ни развлекаться с капитанами, ни проверять боевую готовность войска, ни контролировать подготовку к первому на восточных землях страны демонов турниру, идеей которого, как ни странно, загорелась его бывшая соперница по столкновению – Птолема.   
То, что это не простой толчок, Затан понял сразу – все его чувства накрыло тягостной волной, придавило безнадежностью и тоской. Он вскочил с кровати, на которой проводил почти все свое время в течение уже двух дней и, схватив оружие, выскочил в коридор. Привычно коснувшись ладонью стены, он, к своему удивлению, ответа замка не почувствовал – тот его игнорировал, было такое ощущение, словно перед мысленным взором мигала красным табличка «занят».   
«Намиэль!» - мелькнуло сразу в голове, и демон прикусил губу – за передвижениями эльфа в последние дни он не следил, устранившись с его дороги, желая только одного – дождаться, пока он покинет замок. Но теперь, пока стены мелко тряслись, единственное, что хотел знать Затандир, это где находится Эль. Он настойчиво повторял свой вопрос пока бежал по коридору в сторону лестницы наверх, не отрывая кончиков пальцев от шершавых каменных стен.  
«Тренировка», - прошелестело в его голове, и он уже на полной скорости бросился туда, этажом выше, в тренировочный зал, в котором так любил проводить время эльф в последнее время.  
Он еще загодя выхватил меч из ножен – интуиция просто кричала, что враг находится именно там, за высокими дверями. И он, используя элемент неожиданности, распахнул тяжелые створки и ворвался внутрь, готовый защитить, напасть и убить кого бы то ни было. Но увиденное превысило все его ожидания, он замер, опустив меч вниз и царапнув стальным кончиком по мраморным плитам, не в силах поверить своим глазам.   
\- Высшие, - шепнул он непослушными губами.   
Но поверить пришлось, потому что темная, словно из тьмы сотканная фигура буквально нависала над застывшим эльфом, она вскинула голову, и раздался глухой, тяжелый, как густой туман, женский голос.  
\- Высшие? Ну нет. Я здесь одна – Высшая!  
Намиэль стоял, все еще сжимая в руках короткие мечи, и смотрел не отрываясь – высокая женщина перед ним все больше обретала плотность, придавливала тяжелым горящим взглядом и насмешливо скалилась белыми длинными клыками. Ее отливающие зеленью темные волосы словно живые извивались по плечами и груди, развевались за спиной, а змея, удобно устроившаяся на плечах, покачивала головой и шипела, сверля Намиэля красными глазками.  
Появление Затандира отвлекло эльфа, он вздрогнул, разрывая зрительный контакт, и, изо всех сил сжав рукояти оружия, нашел в себе силы обернуться на демона, к которому уже подползала богиня со змеиными хвостами.  
Что? Эльф побледнел – только одна из богинь великого пантеона имела такие хвосты, сразу несколько, и встреча с ней не сулила ничего хорошего – поедательница душ, повелительница тьмы, вечно голодная и жаждущая Анаис… И для нахождения ее здесь была только одна, невероятная, но единственно объясняющая все причина – Проклятье Анаис!..


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

Ардель лежал на широкой кровати обнаженный и совершенный в своей красоте, он был расслаблен и доволен, а две эльфини в невесомых нарядах расположились на вышитом покрывале рядом – одна медленно массировала красивые бедра, а другая кормила эльфа фруктами, кусочки которых брала с серебряного подноса у кровати. День был так похож на все прошлые, проходящие вереницей перед его взором, и Ардель не знал, чем же себя занять. Он хотел бы оказаться сейчас в столице, получить приглашения на балы в лучших домах и блеснуть там, ослепить этих высокородных своей красотой и оплести своей хитростью, но сделать это не позволял траур по родственнику, кузену Намиэлю, что погиб в землях демонов.   
А лучше и веселее было бы развлечься по привычному - оседлать юкорнов и, скрыв лица под масками, с такими же отчаянными друзьями завалиться в придорожную гостиницу или в один из приграничных притонов, в которых смешались и демоны, и эльфы западных земель, и орки, и даже гоблины. Но сегодня его верные друзья не могли составить ему компанию – семейные таинственные дела, а одному эльфу в такие места соваться было опасно.   
И так бы и прошел этот день, подобен остальным – в тишине, скуке и неге, но топот ног по коридору заставил Арделя приоткрыть глаза, а уж когда дверь распахнулась, ударившись о стену, и в комнату влетел Митриан – его отец, Ардель даже бровь приподнял от удивления.  
\- Прочь, - рыкнул хозяин дома, задыхаясь, и эльфини быстро покинули комнату – видеть всегда спокойного и высокомерного эльфа в таком состоянии им еще не приходилось.  
\- В чем дело? – недовольно спросил Ардель, накидывая покрывало на бедра и вцепляясь в лицо отца острым взглядом.  
\- Со мной Яра связалась, - стиснув руки, ответил Митриан. – И вот…  
\- Кто?  
\- Яра! – рявкнул вдруг эльф, теряя выдержку, что до этих пор позволяла ему держать себя в руках.  
\- Ааа, - протянул все так же Ардель. Создавалось впечатление, что чем больше нервничает отец, тем спокойнее сын. – Твоя горячая демоница?  
\- Да, демоница! И она сообщила мне очень интересную новость, сынок!   
\- Она беременна? Даже не думай, твоим наследником все равно буду я! – захохотал Ардель, запрокидывая голову и откидываясь на подушки.  
\- Намиэль получил разрешение на аудиенцию у Владыки Эсгарода.  
Смех в единый миг умолк. Ардель медленно поднял голову и одарил отца тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Повтори…   
\- Намиэль жив! Что тебе непонятно?! И через несколько дней Эсгарод примет его в своем замке в столице! А знаешь, что будет потом?! Намиэль вернется уже в нашу столицу и расскажет, по чьей вине он пропал на три месяца! Угадай, сынок, что тогда может с нами случиться?! – Митриан кричал, срывая голос и не контролируя ярость и отчаяние. – И я вот очень хочу знать, как это ты был так уверен, что он мертв?!  
\- Заткнись! – Ардель вскочил и закружил по комнате, кусая в кровь губы и не замечая собственной наготы. – Не ори, надо думать, что делать.  
\- А что мы можем сделать? Ты идиот? Этот выродок-племянник наверняка провел это время у Фангула!  
\- Фангул давно мертв, забыл? Теперь там дарн Затандир, и он нам отказал сразу после… - Ардель остановился и хрипло хохотнул. - Он трахнул нашего красавчика! Вот тот и жив до сих пор – попкой отработал!   
\- Что будем делать? – с надеждой произнес Митриан, садясь на кровать и умоляюще глядя на сына, что был более изворотлив, чем он сам.  
\- Надо подумать, - ходя из угла в угол, повторял молодой эльф, вцепившись в светлые волосы, словно это могло помочь ему решить проблему. – Мы должны придумать что-то… У нас просто нет другого выхода…  
Митриан закрыл глаза и впился ногтями в руки, раздирая кожу до крови, но даже боль не могла отвлечь его от мыслей о том, что будет с ними, когда в столице узнают, что именно они сделали. Своих преступников, опозоривших старательно выстроенный перед другими народами образ эльфов, соотечественники не прощали, и лучше уж было бежать или даже умереть, чем подвергнуться идеальным и изощренным пыткам Светлых Эльфов.  
Осунувшийся эльф застонал и съежился на кровати, впадая в отчаянье и не видя никакого выхода из сложившейся ситуации и даже не заметил, как его сын вдруг остановился, замер, а через пару секунд лицо его зажглось отчаянной радостью…   
\- Надеюсь, он там, - возбужденно прошептал он и, прихватив со стула халат, выскочил из комнаты.

\- Нашел! – воскликнул Ардель, вернувшись в комнату через несколько минут, и подошел к отцу. – Я придумал, приди в себя, тряпка! – он с силой встряхнул эльфа, потерянно сидящего на кровати, и брезгливо посмотрел ему в лицо. – Удивляюсь, как у тебя вообще духу хватило начать наше дело, если ты по любому поводу дрожишь и готовишься к проигрышу.  
\- Как… ты… со мной разгова… Постой, - Митриан вцепился в руки сына, - что ты сказал? Ты придумал, как нам выпутаться?  
\- Придумал! – жестко ответил сын, стряхивая его руки со своих, и снял халат, сжимая в руке закупоренную склянку. – Но это будет нелегко. Готов к риску?  
\- Готов ли я? Да перед возможностью попасть к Светлым в застенки я готов к чему угодно!  
\- Именно это мне от тебя и надо, - пробормотал Ардель, натягивая штаны. – Сейчас я в подвал, надо пару книг посмотреть, а потом расскажу, что дальше. Будь поблизости, - и молодой эльф выскочил из комнаты, даже не глядя, следует ли за ним его отец.

Митриан ждал. Ждал на грани срыва, не в силах успокоиться и трезво подумать над тем, что делать и как выходить из непростой ситуации.  
Впервые он столкнулся с настолько серьезной угрозой его безопасности и даже жизни. Одно дело - чувствуя себя почти хозяином обширных земель на западе, рядом с границей с демонами, вершить свою волю над простыми жителями, не способными дать достойный отпор. И совсем другое – реальная угроза столкнуться с законом эльфов, что всегда жестоко карал нарушителей. Ну и что, что закон этот исполнялся практически только в столице, - на остальных землях эльфы жили довольно разрозненно, редко объединяясь в города, - теперь этот самый закон мог настигнуть его, Митриана. И все из-за проклятого родственничка, Намиэля, чье поместье уже так органично смотрелось в его собственных владениях.   
Проживая дни, словно во сне, не в силах ни есть, ни расслабиться, эльф ждал своего сына Арделя, что, проведя несколько часов в подвале наедине со старыми книгами, закутался в тяжелый плащ и активизировал свой портал, наказав отцу не подавать и вида, что у них что-то не в порядке. Да кому подавать-то? Любовница-демоница больше с ним не связывалась, видно, просчитала все возможные ходы и не желала общаться с заведомо проигравшими… Наверняка корит себя, что вообще предупредила! А больше-то делиться было и не с кем – ну не с зависимыми же от них соседями.  
На исходе второго дня у комнаты Митриана, в которой тот заперся, послышались чьи-то торопливые шаги, и в тяжелую дверь заколотили кулаком.  
\- Прочь! – еще хватило сил крикнуть эльфу, но голос Арделя, требующий открыть, заставил его хоть немого прийти в себя и отворить дверь.   
\- Еще жив? – издевательски спросил сын, оглядывая помятого и несчастного отца.  
\- Ты просто не знаешь, что нас ждет, идиот! – прошипел Митриан, но смех сына остановил поток красноречия.  
\- Я подготовил нашу победу, отец, - последнее слово прозвучало насмешливо, но Митриан уже в который раз пропустил это мимо ушей.  
\- Что? Уже?! – измотанный эльф, услышавший только, что сын устранил нависшую над ними опасность, схватился за сердце и приготовился расплыться в улыбке, но холодный голос остановил его.  
\- Конечно, еще нет! Но я все для победы приготовил. Правда, сейчас придется приложить некоторые усилия. Идем!  
И не отвечая больше ни на один вопрос отца, Ардель потащил его за собой вниз, сначала на первый этаж, а потом и в подвал по узкой неприметной лестнице.  
\- Проходи, - толкнув окованную железом дверь, Ардель завел отца в одну из больших комнат подземелья, где были собраны книги и различные магические принадлежности.  
Митриан без опасений зашел внутрь, но тут же отшатнулся – в комнате, спиной к входу, стоял кто-то в длинной, до пят, одежде и листал толстую книгу.  
\- Кто это? – голос предательски задрожал – неужели сын решил его убить?!  
\- Отец, да ты меня просто поражаешь! Нельзя же быть таким трусом!  
\- Не смей так говорить с отцом! Ты еще…  
Но его перебил низкий голос, что раздался из-под капюшона обернувшейся фигуры:  
\- Вы желаете начать сейчас, или же перенесем ритуал на другой день? Раз вам так много надо обсудить, - свет упал на тонкие губы, растянувшиеся в усмешке, и длинные клыки.  
\- Сейчас, - твердо ответил Ардель и плотно закрыл дверь.   
\- Может, ты мне объяснишь, что происходит? И зачем здесь вампир? – Митриан попытался взять себя в руки, и с виду ему это удалось.  
\- Да, объясню. Этот вампир – маг, которого я нашел… неважно где, ты там точно не был. И этот маг поможет нам в нашей проблеме.   
\- И как же? Порчу нашлет, что ли, или кровь выпьет? И сколько ждать, пока наш… - эльф, чувствуя, что снова впадает в панику, остановился и глубоко вздохнул. – Нам надо собираться в путь, - попытался сказать спокойно и твердо, - я не буду ждать, пока меня схватят воины Короля.  
\- Не порчу, папа. Проклятье.  
\- Про… проклятье?.. Ты шутишь? Я знаю только одно проклятье, что реально действует, но оно запрещено, - это темная сила.  
\- Ага, а ты здесь весь такой светлый стоишь! Прямо безгрешный! – Ардель зло глянул в глаза отца. – Мы сделаем это прямо сейчас! И проблема с Намиэлем будет решена, ясно? А ты успокоишься и будешь делать все, что понадобится. Так? – в голосе таилась явная угроза, и старший эльф сник.  
\- Т… так, - кивнул он головой и сжал кулаки – происходящее стало напоминать ему какую-то игру – принять серьезно, что сейчас они будут насылать проклятье на родственника, Митриан никак не мог.  
Но это не помешало приведенному Арделем магу захлопнуть книгу и начать готовиться к ритуалу.

Прошло около часа, прежде чем все встало на свои места, и маг произнес первое слово. Митриан и Ардель стояли рядом, среди нарисованного на полу узора, и пока просто наблюдали за вампиром, что так и не откинул капюшона и не показал своего лица.  
«Надо бы его потом… оставить здесь навечно», - мелькнула мысль у Митриана, но тут же пропала – перед магом, что рассыпал по линиям узора какой-то порошок, стало появляться вполне видимое облако тьмы. Оно постепенно росло и словно обретало материальность, выпуская из себя тонкие ростки тумана, что побежали по присыпанным линиям узора. В тишине слышалось только бормотание низкого голоса и тихий шелест, с которым тьма заполняла все большее пространство.  
\- Давай! – маг не глядя протянул руку назад и Ардель вложил в нее склянку, что так и таскал с собой все это время. Вампир открыл ее и длинными ногтями подхватил что-то, вытаскивая на свет свечей. Перед ним на тонкой витой ножке тьмы появилась туманная ваза с вращающимися стенками, в которую он и стал опускать то, что было в его руке.  
\- Что это? – не выдержал Митриан, поворачиваясь к напряженному сыну.  
\- Волос. Всего лишь волос, который неосторожно выдернул надоедливый кузен – то есть я – ради того, чтобы Намиэль отошел к окну – надо было подменить амулет. Как же все связано, тогда я и не предполагал, насколько он будет важен!  
\- Можно сказать, что нам повезло, - Митриан выдохнул с облегчением – теперь затея обретала ясные черты и маячила впереди удачей, но резко повернувшийся вампир остудил его радость, протянув руку с кинжалом и глухо воскликнув:  
\- Кровь!  
Ардель, нимало не сомневаясь, схватил руку отца и с силой протянул ее магу, что резанул по ладони острым лезвием.  
\- Чтоааа! Ты что?! – закричал от неожиданности Митриан, а его кровь уже тонкой струйкой потекла в туманную чашу, что сама просто подскочила ему под руку.  
\- Я же сказал – сделаешь все, что надо, - сквозь зубы проговорил Ардель, силой удерживая ладонь отца над чашей.  
\- Тварь! Как ты…  
\- Заткнитесь! – вампир клацнул зубами от злости и стал снова что-то шептать над кровью, но она вдруг посветлела, длинный волос, что уже почти скрылся под ней, снова всплыл на поверхность и начал светиться, отсвечивая голубым. – Мало, надо еще, или ничего не получится. Ты готов? - глаза под капюшоном явно смотрели на Арделя, что мгновенно покрылся потом и отшатнулся. – Ну?..  
\- Что, сынок? – прошипел Митриан. – Страшно?  
\- А все точно сработает? – осторожно уточнил Ардель онемевшими губами.  
\- Кто может сравниться с богиней? – задал риторический вопрос вампир, пожав плечами, и нетерпеливо дернул кинжалом. – Так как?  
\- Давай! – Ардель протянул дрожащую руку и подставил ее под лезвие, что мгновенно оставило на ней порез.   
Зато кровь, попадая в чашу, закрывала светящийся волос, прятала под собой, становясь словно тяжелее, темнее и гуще. Маг удовлетворенно кивнул и снова отвернулся, подхватывая чашу обеими руками.  
\- А что случится, если проклятье не сработает? Если Намиэль выстоит? – шепотом спросил Митриан, держа раненую руку у груди.  
\- Вы поручились своей кровью, так что богиня придет за вами, - внезапно ответил ему маг, кидая обеими руками чашу в середину тьмы, что уже столбом стояла перед ним, распуская по узору и по всей комнате тяжелые струи темного тумана. – Но я такого не припомню, - успокоил он побелевших эльфов, обернувшись к ним и блеснув клыками. – Будем ждать результат – Проклятье Анаис долгим не бывает!

Дверь за Затандиром захлопнулась, отрезая их от всего мира, да и не смог бы никто им сейчас помочь – не тот случай…  
\- Кто… ты? – нашел в себе силы спросить демон, пытаясь внимательнее рассмотреть словно подернутое дымкой лицо.   
Только лишь глаза, яркие, красные глаза сияли и, казалось, прожигали до самого дна души. Богиня легко рассмеялась, но вибрация от ее смеха отдалась слабостью в ногах.  
\- Неужели не видишь, сиятельный дарн? – она скользнула совсем близко, повела носом, принюхиваясь. – Ах, как жаль, что сегодня не ты моя добыча! Ты вкусный, - она улыбнулась, словно сделала изысканный комплимент.  
\- А кто твоя добыча?  
\- Ну… Не старайся казаться глупее, чем ты есть, демоненок! Конечно, он! – женщина легко повернулась и в один миг оказалась около Намиэля, провела носом вдоль его шеи, глубоко вдыхая, и, отпрянув, закружилась, смеясь от удовольствия. – Он тоже вкусный, это же эльф!  
Богиня остановилась и замерла – под кожей ее что-то зашевелилось, перетекая, словно ручеек, по животу, подбираясь к груди и, рванув изнутри кожу клыком, в образовавшуюся рану выглянула вторая змея. Она огляделась и стала выползать из тела богини, укладывая голову на плечо Анаис.  
\- Кто? Кто проклял меня?.. – шепнул Намиэль тихо, но богиня его услышала и даже решила ответить.  
\- Кровь двоих призвала и указала на тебя, эльф. Семейное дело, - она улыбнулась и облизнулась, обводя длинным языком клыки. – Ну, хватит. Пора начинать, ты так не думаешь?  
Вокруг Намиэля и женщины стал подниматься круг темного тумана, скрывая их от глаз застывшего на месте демона. Затандир не мог пошевелиться. Его накрыло воспоминание о том далеком дне, когда он, совсем маленьким, вбежал в главный зал их дома и увидел туманный круг, внутри которого огромная фигура женщины с развевающимися волосами схватила его родителей и вытягивала, выпивала их души, чтобы поглотить навсегда…  
И в тот момент, когда Намиэль поднял на него сверкающий прощальный взгляд, он сделал шаг вперед, вступая в круг, и громко и твердо сказал:  
\- Нет!  
\- Что ты делаешь?.. – в ужасе прошептал эльф. – Зачем?! – крикнул он. – Уходи, Таир!  
\- Ну, зачем же его гнать так поспешно? – засмеялась Анаис и в мгновение оказалась между ними. – Ты что-то хотел, демон? Есть еще время выйти из круга, если он замкнется, то я съем вас обоих. Ах! – она прокрутилась на месте. – Не уходи! Будешь подарком!  
\- Я хочу сразиться с тобой за душу этого эльфа, - Затандир упрямо смотрел на богиню, сжимая похолодевшими пальцами меч – хотелось кинуться на нее, убить, уничтожить, хотя он и понимал, что не сумеет сделать это. Она унесла жизни его родителей. Хотя… она всего лишь богиня, пришедшая по призыву в этот мир. Найти тех, кто совершил ритуал, так и не удалось, но сейчас Затандир решил сделать все возможное, чтобы история не повторилась – потерять Намиэля точно так же, как и семью, демон просто не мог! Позволить, чтобы душа покинула эльфа, чтобы пустое тело упало на холодные плиты пола, оставляя его, Затандира, одного?! Нет, ни за что! Он лучше погибнет вместе с ним, чем увидит смерть того, кого… любит.  
\- Сразиться? – протянула Анаис и приложила пальчик с длинным черным ногтем к губам. – Что-то мне не хочется.  
\- Ты можешь повеселиться, или же выпить потом две души.  
\- Прекрати, Затан! Я не позволю тебе сделать это! – эльф бросился вперед, но богиня остановила его жгучим взглядом.  
\- Не кричи, - она капризно надула губы. – Он уже большой мальчик, сам решил. Но вот что помешает мне, - она вновь взглянула на демона, - просто съесть вас обоих, без всяких там поединков?  
\- Так веселее, - сквозь зубы ответил тот, зло улыбаясь.  
\- Дай-ка я… - она подошла ближе и так же, как и эльфа, понюхала Затана, проводя носом по шее. – Ты смутно мне знаком… И почему-то внутри меня кто-то хочет, чтобы я согласилась.  
\- Внутри? – переспросил тихо Эль.  
\- Ох, эти выпитые души! Все время пытаются управлять мной! Совсем не понимают, что именно я их хозяйка. Это твои родители, милый демоненок! Они так хотят, чтобы ты вспорол мне живот своим большим мечом, - Анаис хихикнула и мечтательно прикрыла глаза, покачиваясь и поглаживая своих змей по головам. – Ну, да ладно! Уговорили! Я дам тебе шанс, демон. Тебе и твоему эльфу. Скажем… пять минут. Если выстоите против меня пять минут, тогда отпущу вас, а если нет, - она распахнула широко глаза, - тогда будет две души вместо одной!  
\- Дашь свое слово? – Затандир замер.  
\- Ну все-то ты знаешь! – Анаис чуть злобно прищурилась, но тут же оттаяла. – Уговорил, смертный. Я даю свое слово в том… что сказала ранее об условиях поединка. Так доволен?  
Дарн лишь кивнул, выдохнув, – богиня могла и отказаться.   
Она скользнула прочь, кружась и смеясь низким голосом, под ее руками туман по краям круга густел и поднимался все выше.  
\- Зачем? – почти простонал Намиэль, с болью глядя на демона, что повернулся к нему и улыбнулся.  
-Не мог же я тебя бросить – у тебя аудиенция назначена, хочешь, чтобы Владыка меня наказал за твою неявку?  
\- Это недостаточный повод, чтобы умереть! – серьезно ответил эльф, не понимая исинной причины.  
\- Зря ты не веришь в меня. Мы справимся, а замок поможет, так?  
Замок, что в самом начале безуспешно пытался противостоять проникновению богини, ответил что-то непроизносимое, но согласное – он сам не любил чувствовать себя использованным и так легко побежденным. Пусть даже и богиней тьмы Анаис.  
\- Ты все равно не ответил, - Намиэль поймал взгляд демона и облизнул пересохшие губы. – Скажи, зачем?  
\- Мои родители погибли так же, если ты помнишь, - эльф кивнул. – Не могу смотреть, как то же самое происходит с тобой.  
\- Ты!.. Просто ушел бы! Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, Таир! Только не ты!  
\- Тише, мы не умрем. У нас получится! Просто верь в это, – Затан протянул руку, и Намиэль, сделав пару шагов, крепко сжал его ладонь в своей, а в его заблестевших глазах можно было прочесть так много...  
\- Ах, ну я просто сейчас расплачусь! – Анаис, наблюдавшая за ними, заскучала и оказалась совсем близко, скользнув по плитам черными хвостами. – Вы такая трогательная пара, это будет так мило, когда вы оба окажетесь у меня внутри! Я долго смогу вами наслаждаться! – богиня погладила себя по животу и мечтательно прикрыла глаза. – Эльф – душа прохладная и плотная, словно речной поток в палящий полдень! И демон – страстный и горячий, как лесной пожар, что сжигает все вокруг себя! Я буду пить вас по очереди. Я растяну наслаждение на годы! – Анаис отпрянула и засмеялась в голос, пронзая все вокруг тяжелой вибрацией. – Какой удачный вызов! Я просто в восторге!   
Она остановилась в отдалении и внезапно стала серьезной, протянула руки в стороны и, отпуская своих змей, полыхнула яростью горящих глаз.  
\- Начнем! Пять минут, смертные!   
Намиэль успел коротко сжать пальцы, прежде чем рука Затандира выскользнула из его, и демон встал в стойку, на миг один прикрыв глаза. И тут же отскочил в сторону, потому что вытянувшаяся рука Анаис, ставшая самой тьмой, ударила по месту, где он только что стоял, и расколола плиту на части. Эльфу тоже не пришлось остаться в стороне – две явственно подросшие змеи, шипя, быстро приближались к нему, невесомо скользя по полу. Намиэль мысленно обратился к замку, который нашел для него силы и время, хоть и был занят тем, что поддерживал магию Затандира. И прямо сквозь плиты, разламывая их, вытянулись несколько длинных, усыпанных стальными шипами лиан. Они метнулись навстречу змеям, сплелись с ними в борьбе, а сам эльф подскочил ближе и ударил одну из них коротким мечом. Но змеи сжимали кольца, не обращая внимания на шипы, рвущие их тела, вырывались из захвата и снова кидались вперед, стараясь увернуться от острых лезвий. Не дать змеям укусить себя, остановить их броски, сдавить и обезвредить – Намиэль изо всех сил старался сделать это, управляя лианами, отращивая на них новые шипы взамен сломанных и заставляя их кидаться на ползучих гадов снова и снова, без передышки. Он сумел отвлечь их от демона, которому и так было не сладко, хоть такую помощь он мог ему оказать.  
Пламя, полыхнувшее совсем рядом, отвлекло ненадолго и Намиэля, и змей, что синхронно повернули свои головы и замерли – Затандир не вызвал своих огненных воинов, он сам стал таким. Магический огонь охватывал всю его фигуру, тонкими язычками пылал на кромке его меча и на лезвии кинжала, а лицо под его слоем было напряженным и максимально сосредоточенным. Глаза больше не были черными – только пламя бушевало в них, заполняя всю радужку. Удары, которыми осыпала его богиня, были сильными, слишком сильными для смертного, но дарн держался, без ограничений пользуясь своей силой, которую не напрасно тренировал так упорно в течение стольких лет. И удары его усиленного магией огня меча, наносили повреждения гибким струям тумана, разрубали их, отсекая от выросшего и клубящегося тела богини, и они падали на пол и таяли, растекаясь тонкой пеленой по разбитым плитам.  
Пять минут? Казалось бы, не так уж и много, но на деле секунды, каждая из которых могла принести смерть, тянулись очень долго, каждая выстоянная минута была словно последняя, и вкладывая все силы в бой, ни эльф, ни демон не могли следить друг за другом. Эльфу вполне хватало змей, что, несмотря на разорванные во многих местах тела, нападали на него, не теряя скорости и ярости, и даже пытались присоединиться к своей госпоже в нападениях на Затандира. Но Намиэль не мог этого позволить, он едва ли не грудью вставал на их пути, много раз успевая отбить ядовитый удар уже у самого лица, подставив лезвие своего меча.  
Демон дрался на самом пределе своих сил, не оставляя ни капли на потом, вкладывая их все в этот бой, который вполне реально мог стать последним в его и эльфа жизнях.   
Томительные минуты проходили одна за другой, а на теле демона одна за другой появлялись раны, нанесенные тьмой, что повиновалась движениям и воле богини. Анаис не смеялась и не отвлекала разговорами, ее превосходство было неоспоримым, и оставался только один вопрос – демон упадет до того, как пройдет назначенное время, или все же после?   
Для Анаис же время пролетело быстро, незаметно мелькнуло и прошло, и вот уже последние секунды отделяют ее от выигрыша. Выигрыша ведь? Она собрала силы и ударила снова, совсем не сомневаясь, что демон не выдержит, что сейчас он падет перед ней, потеряв свой меч и выронив кинжал. И тогда… Богиня замечталась, уже практически чувствуя на языке дивный вкус этих двух душ, но окровавленный воин перед ней остался стоять… Как?!  
Пять минут прошли, и стена мрака рухнула, развеялась, словно от порыва ветра, открыла снова их взглядам тренировочный зал с раскрошенным и опаленным полом. А демон и эльф все так же стояли, едва в состоянии поверить, что они еще живы.  
\- Нееет! – крик богини разнесся, наверное, по всей долине, Затан упал на колени, не в силах выдержать его силу, но меча из израненных рук не выпустил. – Как такое могло произойти?! Ты же простой смертный! – Анаис в один миг оказалась рядом и заглянула в смертельно уставшее лицо. – Как… как ты сумел выстоять против меня?!  
\- Мне… было… за что бороться, - Затан едва шевелил губами, но взгляда от разгневанной богини не отвел. – Ты украла моих родителей, но эльфа я оставлю себе.  
\- Ах, вот как… - фигура метнулась к эльфу, что едва стоял, расставив ноги и все еще направив руки на застывшие лианы, с которых капала холодная змеиная кровь. – Надо было пить без разговоров! Любопытство меня погубит, - богиня заломила руки и отпрянула. – Я осталась голодной, как вы могли сделать такое! Никакого понимания, как нужно вести себя с женщиной!   
\- Насколько я помню, при ритуале кто-то обязуется ответить своей кровью, - напомнил ей Затан и метнул кинжал в сторону дернувшейся было в сторону Намиэля змеи. – Разве мы не договорились, Высшая? – лезвие коротко звякнуло, остановленное клубком тьмы у самой цели.  
\- Ну, бедняжки расстроены, твой эльф потрепал им шкурки. Домой, милые, мамочка вас вылечит.  
Змеи, вывернувшись из захвата лиан и уменьшаясь по пути, метнулись к своей госпоже и, взобравшись по туманному подолу, прильнули к бледной коже. Пара быстрых движений головами, и вот они уже забрались внутрь тела сквозь раны, извивающимися ручейками скользнули под тонкой кожей и исчезли.  
\- Так мы можем быть свободны? – Затандира качало, он спрашивал из последних сил, чувствуя, как остатки силы замка покидают его, стоило ненадолго ослабить концентрацию.  
\- А сейчас я легко могла бы убить тебя, - задумчиво протянула Анаис, усмехаясь.  
\- Но пять минут прошло.  
\- А я дала слово Высшей, - она печально покачала головой, но тут же радостно засмеялась. – Но ты был прав – это действительно весело! Рассказать бы кому, что я проиграла! И мне пора за обещанным – надо перекусить. А вы больше не попадайтесь, в следующий раз буду меньше болтать и не отпущу! – явно пригрозила богиня тьмы на прощанье, показала клыки и исчезла, закрутившись туманным водоворотом, ускользая в провал другой реальности, что открылся прямо под ней.  
Несколько секунд прошли в молчании – не удавалось поверить, что все кончено.  
\- Мы сделали это, Эль, - кивнул Затандир и упал, теряя сознание. Намиэль хотел было помочь ему, но замок, сам истощенный до предела, лишил его своей поддержки, и эльф не смог удержаться на ватных ногах – только руки подставил при падении и провалился на несколько минут в забытье.

Сквозь забытье едва слышно доносилось чье-то обиженное бормотание … Нет, не только обиженное, - чем яснее оно проступает, тем отчетливее слышна в нем злость, приправленная сдерживаемой ненавистью и решимостью. Слова по сути своей не важны, когда слышишь такие интонации, ничего нового они не скажут, и так все ясно.   
Намиэль, наученный в последнее время горьким опытом, замер, не шевелясь и затаившись. И только поняв, что источник звука находится на некотором расстоянии от него, эльф приоткрыл глаза, совсем немного, но увиденного ему вполне хватило, потому что слова, эти наполненные желчью звуки произносила капитан Затандира, демоница Варбена, что стояла над своим дарном на коленях и… замахивалась мечом!  
И Намиэля в данный момент совсем не волновали причины и мотивы, сейчас он как никогда понимал, что жизнь Затана, Таира, которой он выкупил его собственную, есть самое важное для него. Важное и дорогое.   
Кинжал, который демон метнул в змею, лежал как раз рядом, и он как родной лег в твердую руку эльфа. Намиэль где-то далеко, в самой глубине своей понимал, что у него лишь один шанс, но все мысли ушли, растворились, он видел лишь цель – нежную шею, прикрытую густыми рыжими волосами, и он послал кинжал коротким и сильным броском именно в ту точку на ней, где он будет смотреться лучше всего…   
Варбена среагировать не успела, слишком быстро шорох и звяканье металла о куски плит превратились в свист, с которым кинжал приближался к ней в момент ее мести.  
Месть… Разве могла она простить пренебрежение, с которым Затандир к ней относился? Он бросил ее… и ради кого? Ради эльфа, а демоницы, как известно, такого не прощают. А ситуация как раз подходящая, враг, судя по всему, был силен, так что Затандир вполне мог погибнуть в бою с ним. Вместе с эльфом, конечно, до которого еще дойдет очередь! И даже если потом на нее ляжет обвинение, не важно, главное – увидеть, как вытекает жизнь из того, кто посмел ее оскорбить!  
Но она не успела, кинжал, отсекая прядь волос, пронзил шею и принес тьму, что закрыла ее глаза, а меч выпал, гремя, из ослабевших рук…   
Когда эльф, с трудом передвигая ноги, подошел к ним, Варбены уже не было.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

То, что ритуал уже практически провален, маг понял довольно быстро – тьма в центре узора заклубилась не сыто-удовлетворенно, как в прошлые разы, а голодно и озлобленно, что означало одно – богиня, в силу каких-то совсем уж невероятных причин, свою обещанную жертву не получила, так что впервые на его практике пришло время для поручившихся. Вампир не стал оглядываться, зачем ему помнить лица тех, кто скоро умрет, надо освежить в памяти продуманные пути отступления, он сам не должен попасться.  
Анаис появилась неожиданно – только что лишь клубы тумана играли в центре узора, и вот уже тьма, ставшая женщиной, нависла над тремя фигурами, прожигая их взглядом красных глаз, окутывая все вокруг раздувшимися, словно от порыва ветра, волосами. Она втянула носом воздух и, расслабившись, выдохнула.  
\- Ну хоть здесь порядок, - капризно произнесла богиня и взглянула на вампира, что не посмел прятать перед ней свое лицо. – Так, так. Значит, это и есть ты, - маг, что за… три, верно? За три ритуала еще ни разу не поручился собственной душой?  
\- Да, моя Госпожа, - склонился маг в поклоне, не обращая никакого внимания на удивленный вскрик позади него.  
\- Так боишься попасть в мои чертоги?  
\- Мне еще рано попадать в ваше… чрево. Я столько могу сделать в вашу честь…  
\- Вот как. Ну, делай. А они, - Анаис кивнула в сторону застывших эльфов, - знают, что в большинстве случаев маг сам ставит на кон свою жизнь? Тогда и одной его души достаточно.  
\- Моя Госпожа. Знания настолько редкий и дорогой товар, что я считаю неразумным дарить его без разбору. Нет, они не знали.  
\- Какой же ты молодец, - похвалила богиня и одарила вампира клыкастой улыбкой. – Ты мне нравишься, маг. Продолжай баловать меня вкусными душами, а я не забуду тебя и награжу.  
\- Благодарю вас, - снова склонился вампир, пряча глаза, в которых мелькнул страх – если Анаис пообещала его не забыть, это отнюдь не означает, что вспомнив, она обязательно сделает что-нибудь хорошее. Богиня всегда делает только то, что взбредет ей в голову…  
\- А вот и мой улов, - переключила свое внимание Анаис на эльфов, что цветом кожи походили на бумагу. – Надеюсь, это будет вам уроком, что нельзя бездумно пользоваться темной магией. Хотя… он вам уже не пригодится, ха-ха-ха! – женщина рассмеялась холодным, вгоняющим в оторопь смехом и быстро приблизилась к обреченным. – Время умирать…  
\- Нет, постойте! – в отчаянии воскликнул Ардель, глядя, как когтистая рука тянется к его онемевшему от ужаса отцу. – Жертвой должен был стать другой!  
\- Ах, этот другой! – мечтательно мурлыкнула богиня. – К сожалению, он сорвался с моего крючка. Досадное недоразумение, имя которому – моя болтливость… Точно, я слишком много говорю. Пора и к делу!  
И уже никакие слова, просьбы и крики не смогли остановить руки тьмы, пальчики богини, которыми она подцепила две души, что совсем не хотели покидать свои тела. Но голодная Анаис втянула их в себя, зацепив клыками и смакуя, проглотила, готовясь насладиться ими во тьме, куда ей пора было возвращаться.  
\- Фууу, - поморщилась она, помахав ручкой перед лицом, – да они горчат. Что-то не очень души-то, маг, - она обвиняюще уставилась на вампира, что так хотел остаться незамеченным.  
\- Моя Госпожа, так и должно быть, это же заказчики.   
\- Ну да, ну да… Какое огорчение… - туман на узоре постепенно стал расплываться и рассеиваться, и богиня огляделась. – Мне пора, маг. Буду ждать от тебя новых ритуалов, с сегодняшнего дня колдовство, которое ты сделаешь с моим именем на устах, будет верным и крепким. Мое слово, - она кокетливо улыбнулась и, закрутившись, исчезла, втянувшись в провал в центре узора. Через секунду ничто не напоминало о том, что здесь побывала богиня, кроме двух неподвижных тел, которые сломанными куклами лежали на полу, перекрывая полустертые линии.   
Вампир не терял времени, о великодушном и опасном подарке богини он подумает в другой раз, позже, а сейчас нужно избавиться от всех следов колдовства. Несколько пассов рукой буквально уничтожили начертанный узор – теперь только специальное следящее заклятье сможет показать, что за ритуал здесь проводился. Но допускать этого вампир не хотел – даже малый след мог привести к нему, а последователей Высшей богини Анаис не то, что не любили – зачастую уничтожали. Навыки алхимика помогали магу не раз, вот и сейчас, осторожно смешав в нужных пропорциях порошки из тяжелых поясных сумок и насыпав смеси в углах помещения, вампир приготовил свой портал, поднес свечу к дорожке порошка рядом с собой и, когда она вспыхнула, нажал на камень, в тот же миг исчезнув. А огонек быстро пробежал по подготовленным линиям и, достигнув цели, спровоцировал реакцию…   
Взрывов было несколько, видно, еще что-то сдетонировало в подвалах, и дом треснул по фасаду, с гулом осел и развалился, вскинув в ночное небо длинные языки пламени, что охватили все здание в несколько секунд. Спастись сумели не все…   
Расследование показало, что происшествие было вызвано физическими причинами вследствие неосторожного обращения хозяев с взрывными веществами. Следов магии обнаружено не было.

Намиэль сидел перед окном и, рассеянно глядя на темнеющее небо, расчесывал свои волосы. Медленно проводя гребнем по влажным прядям, он никак не мог заставить себя встать и сделать то, что давно не давало ему покоя – вернуться в замок Затандира.  
Прошло уже больше трех месяцев с тех пор как он, сев на своего Ветерка, в последний раз оглянулся на опирающегося на слугу Затана на вершине лестницы и направил юкорна в арку, что перенесла его и отряд охранников в предместья столицы страны демонов. Аудиенция, назначенная у Владыки, прошла точно в срок, ведь каким бы ни было состояние эльфа, он не мог подвести своего Короля, что возлагал на него такие надежды. Переговоры проходили в несколько этапов и были хоть и сложными, но плодотворными. Вскоре пришло время наладить связь с Королем эльфов напрямую, и Намиэлю предоставили арку на границу, откуда он добрался до своего поместья, а потом, наконец, отправился в столицу эльфов.  
Его возвращение в мир живых не прошло незамеченным, и, к слову, противодемонические настроения в Высшем Свете немного поутихли ввиду его счастливого освобождения. А уж когда он официально заявил, что скрывался у дружественно настроенного демона, то самые ярые сторонники противоборства вынуждены были замолчать. Но не должен же Намиэль рассказывать всем, как он провел эти месяцы, а ради успешного выполнения плана его Короля эльф мог и покривить душой, благо, он научился это делать.  
И начались занятые дни. Наладив сообщение порталами между столицами, Намиэль не спал в одной постели более двух ночей кряду – пока еще тайное обсуждение взаимовыгодного сотрудничества требовало от него высоких дипломатических умений. Но время шло, и становилось все более ясно, что договор вскоре будет заключен вне зависимости от того, как к этому относится пресловутый Высший эльфийский Свет. И хоть Король эльфов и Владыка демонов и не виделись ни разу, но они проявляли завидное взаимопонимание, так что вскоре должность посланника эльфов при дворе Владыки Эсгарода была официально утверждена. А самым явным и желанным претендентом на эту роль был именно Намиэль, прошедший весь путь с самого начала. Он и сам был совсем не против, и не только потому, что был предан своему Королю, имелись и другие, не менее важные для него причины.  
Он безумно скучал. Нет, не то слово. Он тосковал и не находил себе места, потому что внутри него была пустота, которую не могли заполнить ни занятые работой дни, ни ночи, когда он без сил падал на кровать и засыпал, едва коснувшись головой подушки, ни семья, что искренне радовалась его «воскрешению», ни друг и брат Элерим…   
И хоть и гнал он от себя навязчивые мысли и воспоминания, но не мог избавиться от одного наглого демона, что поселился в его голове и сердце и не хотел их покидать. И вот сейчас, по истечению трех месяцев, тоска стала почти невыносимой – Намиэль словно разучился улыбаться, даже на мир перестал смотреть с радостью, как это было раньше.

«Пора», - сказал он самому себе и решительно поднялся, понимая, что еще одна задержка ни к чему хорошему не приведет – станет еще тяжелее начать. Намиэль мельком взглянул в зеркало, перекинул косу за спину и открыл ящик стола. Там лежал изящный витой портал, изготовленный именно для этого.  
Еще перед отъездом, собирая свои вещи в комнате наверху, эльф, не позволяя себе задуматься, зачем он это делает и нужно ли это ему самому или же Затану, оставил за кроватью свое кольцо. А ведь именно личные вещи могут стать той привязкой для чувствительной поисковой магии, на которой и работают все именные порталы, в отличие от простых, переносящих объект между двумя специально связанными заговорами артефактами.  
Намиэль глубоко вздохнул и нажал на камень посредине портала, активировав его.  
Мир поблек, смазался и почти исчез, оставив эльфа в своем подобии, размытом серыми красками. Потом поиск сработал, и Намиэль почувствовал рывок в районе солнечного сплетения, который понес его сквозь неразличимое пространство к цели. Но когда реальность понемногу начала обретать плотность, эльф всем телом наткнулся на преграду, что сковала его по рукам и ногам, препятствуя движению и даже затрудняя дыхание.  
«Нарушитель, - безэмоционально проговорил в голове чей-то голос.- Умирай».  
«Стой! – мысленно закричал эльф. – Это же я, Намиэль!»  
«Намиэль? – голос явно удивился и… обрадовался. – Тогда я приму тебя, эльф».  
И движение в пустоте продолжилось еще буквально пару секунд, а потом мир вокруг стал плотным, звуки пробились сквозь завесу тишины, и эльф сделал шаг вперед, выступая из арки перехода зала Арок в замке, что тут же приветствовал его звоном в голове.  
\- Ох, да, я тоже очень рад, - пошатнулся эльф, ошарашенно улыбнувшись. - Но, может, чуть позже поговорим? Я хотел бы… увидеть…  
И замок замолчал, оставив Намиэля в тишине, но пообещав вскоре вернуться, потому что ну столько планов, столько всего можно еще сделать, а за эти месяцы, несмотря на все попытки замка, без магии эльфа шипы на выращенных лианах ну никак не могут достигнуть той длины и остроты как в битве со змеями богини.  
Эльф отворил двери и вышел в пустынный коридор, в котором гулко отдавались его одинокие шаги. Немного пройти прямо, поворот направо и вниз по лестнице на один пролет, и вот Намиэль уже неподалеку от тренировочного зала, один вид дверей которого вновь воскресил в эльфе море воспоминаний.

Едва Варбена упала, выронив оружие, Намиэль собрал все свои оставшиеся силы и, подняв короткий меч, подошел к двери, чтобы потянуть витой шнур звонка. Он слушал, как трезвонит где-то далеко колокольчик, но никто не спешил к ним на помощь долгие минуты. Но он не отчаивался, - значит, придется делать все самому, всего-то, что и нужно, так это перенести Затана в его покои и найти лекаря. И он сумеет это сделать, после того, что смог сделать демон, эльфу тоже все удастся…   
Но тут по коридору застучали дробные шаги демонов, и Намиэль едва успел отойти к лежащему без сознания Затандиру, как двери отворились, и в зал вошли капитаны, настороженно озираясь по сторонам на следы битвы. Увидев лежащего дарна, убитую Варбену и эльфа с окровавленным мечом над ними, группа замерла, но у эльфа не было времени, чтобы удовлетворять их любопытство.   
\- Срочно нужен лекарь, и надо перенести дарна в его покои. Двоих будет достаточно, остальные свободны! – твердо сказал он, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое, всем своим видом показывая, что любой, принявший неверное решение, ляжет здесь же, рядом с предательницей демоницей.  
Таковых не оказалось. Спустя всего несколько секунд неподвижности двое кинулись поднимать дарна, а остальные быстро вышли из зала, посылая слуг за лекарем. Намиэль с обнаженным клинком никак не мог заставить себя расслабиться, так что даже в покоях Затандира, пока седой старик осматривал его, эльф стоял у стены в непосредственной близости от Затана и не сводил напряженного взгляда с присутствующих в комнате демонов.  
\- Вам надо расслабиться и отдохнуть, - произнес лекарь после того, как выставил все склянки с лекарствами на столик у кровати и попробовал их на язык, показывая, что отравы здесь нет. – Напряжение свалит вас в два счета, - пожал он плечами на злобный взгляд.  
Но Намиэль никак не мог решиться, ему все время казалось, что стоит ему сложить оружие, как продажные демоны набросятся на ослабевшего Затана и убьют его.  
\- Никто не тронет дарна, - понял его страх лекарь и, обернувшись, кивнул капитанам: – Я сейчас спущусь.  
Повторять дважды не пришлось – они развернулись и вышли, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- То, что сделала… хотела сделать Варбена – исключение, - продолжил демон. - Каждый знает, что замок примет дарном только победившего в круге. А уж ревность к нему не испытывает больше никто, поверьте, - он улыбнулся и терпеливо дождался, пока смысл слов дойдет до эльфа, и его мышцы расслабятся. Меч выпал из вмиг ослабевших рук, а сам эльф даже не посмотрел на него – в глазах расплывались красные круги.  
\- Я… Мне надо… - Намиэль покачнулся и сел на кровать рядом со спящим демоном.  
\- Вам тоже надо отдохнуть. Выпейте, - лекарь протянул эльфу чашку, в которой плескалась мутная остро пахнущая жидкость.  
Эльф, растеряв силы даже сомневаться, взял ее и выпил все, что в ней было. В голове зашумело, и Намиэль лег рядом с Затаном, вытянувшись в струнку, и тут же провалился в крепкий сон.  
Он спал очень долго, восстанавливая силы, и все равно проснулся раньше Затана. Открыв глаза, наткнулся взглядом на бледное лицо и замер, глядя на заострившиеся черты, на сухие искусанные губы, на дрожащие ресницы и потускнувшие кудри вокруг головы. Он и сам не замечал течения времени, не смог бы сказать, сколько вот так смотрел на Таира, запоминая, закрепляя его образ в своем сердце, потому что совсем скоро им придется расстаться – контракт закончен, демон отпустил его, и исполнение задания Короля не ждет.   
Тяжелый вздох, вырвавшийся у него, словно разбудил демона, и тот раскрыл затуманенные глаза. А Намиэлю вдруг стало страшно. Времени у них мало, а у него так много очень важных вопросов, которые хочется задать. А если ответы не понравятся? Впрочем, он и сам их знал: Затандир не бросил его и рисковал своей жизнью потому, что эта богиня отняла у него родителей, а тут такой шанс отомстить, хотя бы лишить добычи в лице эльфа. И дело не в нем, а в мести, что горела в сердце демона многие годы… так что ты, Намиэль, второстепенная фигура, смирись…  
Одно дело так думать, но вот услышать эти слова своими собственными ушами было бы слишком больно. Эльф прижал острые уши к голове и решился.  
\- Лекарь прописал тебе лекарство, - торопливо заговорил он, вскакивая и наливая дрожащими руками в чашку мутную жидкость из склянки. – Ты должен выпить это, чтобы восстановить силы. Понимаешь меня?  
Затандир при первых же словах перевел взгляд на эльфа и не опускал его, даже не моргал, словно бы и не слушая. Но когда протянутая чашка коснулась краем губ, послушно сделал пару глотков. Намиэль хотел встать и уйти, но рука демона поймала полу его одежды.  
\- Ляг… со мной, - прошептал он и закрыл глаза, явно снова проваливаясь в сон.  
Намиэль не смог уйти, хоть очень хотелось и было больно – все равно у Затана бред, просто больной мозг цепляется за то, что находится рядом, а не за что-то другое… Он послушно лег рядом, обнял Затандира и почувствовал, как ладонь демона сжимает его руку на мгновение, чтобы тут же расслабиться и упасть на кровать.   
Через час Намиэль тихо вышел из комнаты и поднялся на верхний этаж к себе. Собрал вещи и документы, но в последний момент, сам не зная, зачем, снял с пальца кольцо, что раньше лежало в багаже, и разжал пальцы у изголовья кровати. Тяжелый металл коротко звякнул, упав на каменные плиты, а эльф, подхватив баул, быстро вышел из комнаты, боясь передумать, струсить и забрать его, окончательно отрезая путь назад.  
Нет, Намиэль, не смотря ни на что, не мог откинуть надежду. Что поделать, эльф…  
Все было готово, оседланный юкорн стоял во дворе, отряд сопровождающих уже ждал его – капитаны выполнили все распоряжения дарна в точности, и Намиэль, привязав вещи, сел в седло. И обернулся…   
Затандир стоял на вершине лестницы, опираясь на плечо слуги и молча смотрел, как его эльф сбегает, избегая разговора. К лучшему, да? Зачем произносить неуклюжие слова, путаться и врать, что будешь рад встретиться когда-нибудь вновь? Намиэль закончил с этим этапом в своей жизни, закончил с ним, с демоном… Так что и ему, демону, пора закончить с эльфом.

Намиэль постарался выкинуть воспоминания из головы и спустился еще на один пролет, выйдя в коридор, который привел его к покоям демона. Рука предательски задрожала, когда он протянул ее к двери, но эльф прикусил губу и, не постучавшись, вошел. Однако покои были пусты – демона в них не оказалось, а со стороны окон доносились крики и звуки барабанов, мерно бьющих в быстром темпе. Намиэль выглянул наружу, распахнув створки, и гул голосов, крики, визгливая музыка и ярмарочный шум ворвались в тишину комнаты – в долине, ярко освещенной в этот предвечерний час, явно проводилось что-то веселое и шумное. А судя по флагам, развевающимся на ветру, это был тот самый Турнир, идею которого так поддержала соседка Птолема.  
«Он наверняка там, на празднике. Возможно, бьется с кем-нибудь, а может, развлекается, пьет и смеется. И даже скорее всего не один… Сколько он мог заключить контрактов с тех пор, как мой закончился? Вернее сказать, с тех пор, как Затандир расторг его…» - уши Намиэля поникли, он отчетливо и остро понял, что все его мысли и туманные надежды на… что-то были просто смешны. Это же дарн Затандир, у него таких, как Намиэль, может быть сколько угодно. Так зачем же ты пришел, эльф?  
«Надо уходить. Или остаться? Просто подождать, посмотреть еще разок на него и на того, кто теперь греет его постель и уйти. Сказать, что вот колечко важное обронил, а время забрать только сейчас появилось. Но увидеть его еще раз!»  
Эльф решительно вышел из покоев дарна и пошел к лестнице, решив провести время с пользой – найти кольцо и успокоиться. А где еще можно это сделать, как не в привычной комнате наверху.  
Кончиками пальцев он толкнул дверь и вошел, привыкая к царившему здесь полумраку, но его глаза практически мгновенно увидели фигуру, сидящую на подоконнике распахнутого окна. Не может быть! Это же… Демон сидел, откинувшись спиной на раму, и смотрел на облака, затягивающие закатное небо. Отсюда не были видны огни, да и гомон праздника был еле различим. Он явно задумался о чем-то, раз уж заметил эльфа только когда тот подошел совсем близко.  
\- Эль?.. Высшие, Эль!   
Затандир вскочил и потянулся навстречу эльфу всем телом, но усилием воли сумел остановить себя и снова сел на подоконник, закусив губу и сжимая дерево побелевшими пальцами.   
\- Ты вернулся? Зачем? – вышло отстраненно и холодно, но демон не хотел показывать настоящие чувства, захлестнувшие его при виде эльфа.  
\- Я… забыл… кое-что.  
\- А… Это? – демон поднял руку и продемонстрировал кольцо на безымянном пальце.  
\- Да, - прошептал эльф, завороженно глядя на пусть и невольно, но обручившее их кольцо.  
\- Не могу тебе его отдать, - пожал плечами Затан. – Не снимается, размерчик не мой.  
\- Зачем тогда нацепил? – эльф облизнул пересохшие губы и нашел в себе силы взглянуть в черные, не отражающие ни огонька, провалы глаз.  
Ответа он, правда, не получил. Демон молчал, все так же глядя в лицо Намиэля, стараясь и не находя в себе силы просто парой фраз закончить этот разговор и выпереть эльфа из замка, вручив ему кольцо. Пусть его даже придется вместе с пальцем вырывать!  
\- Почему ты ушел? – вырвалось внезапно.  
\- Так ведь… время подошло.  
\- Нет, не увиливай. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею ввиду. Ты даже пары слов мне не сказал, - Затан пошел ва-банк, понимая, что может получить холодный ответ о том, что контракт был выполнен, а больше им и разговаривать не о чем. Но он все же не жалел, что задал этот вопрос.  
\- А что я мог тебе сказать? – ответил вдруг Намиэль, сжимая кулаки. – Ты сам отпустил меня, - видя, что демон хочет что-то сказать, он махнул рукой. – Я не об этом, не о столице. Ты же всегда говорил, что и на день раньше меня не отпустишь! А что в итоге? Хотя, я понял, ты наигрался и пресытился. Разве могу я обижаться, что надоел тебе, Таир?..  
Вопрос вышел горьким, как степная полынь, он скользнул с губ, обжигая их, заставляя изогнуться в кривой усмешке, но демон на его слова вскочил, в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними и схватил эльфа за плечо. Прикосновение обожгло обоих.  
\- Надоел? – прошипел он. – Да я жизнь готов за тебя отдать… - слова повисли между ними в тишине.  
\- Но ты же бился за родителей… - тихо.  
\- Они – мое прошлое. А ты был настоящим. Правда, недолго… Я дал тебе свободу, о которой ты так мечтал.  
Намиэль протянул дрожащую руку к лицу демона, коснулся щеки, скользнул ладонью к шее и сделал последний шаг, тесно прижимаясь к нему.  
\- На что мне свобода… без тебя?  
Руки, что обняли его, были надежными и твердыми – не вырваться. Но он и не собирался. Глаза напротив стали яркими и глубокими – затянули. Но он и не хотел сбегать. Губы были… Они просто коснулись его губ, и волна тепла, о котором Намиэль уже успел позабыть, поднялась изнутри, затопила его, закружила, отозвавшись в быстро стучавшем сердце, и ударила в голову, сбивая дыхание.   
Следующие минуты смазались, растопились, слились в одну, но бесконечно долгую. Когда эльф снова смог открыть глаза, он сидел на бедрах Затана верхом и прижимался к нему всем телом, обнимая за плечи, лаская шею, дергая иногда за волосы. А Затандир вжимал его в себя так сильно, словно боялся, что он опять ускользнет сквозь пальцы, стоит лишь разжать захват.  
\- Чуть легче, - изогнул спину Намиэль, утыкаясь носом в волосы демона, дунув ему в ухо горячо и шумно.  
\- Я слышал… - Затан чуть отодвинул эльфа и заглянул ему в лицо, тут же отвлекшись на припухшие губы.  
\- Да? – эльф поиграл между ними языком и изогнул в усмешке.  
\- …что ты… - демон с усилием оторвал взгляд от губ и заглянул в довольные глаза, - теперь официальный посол при дворе. И лучшие дома сражаются за право предоставить тебе место для посольства.  
\- Сражаются, да. Но не понимают, что я не обязан в посольстве жить.  
\- А где бы тебе хотелось? – на выдохе, словно простой вопрос, но как же он важен.  
\- Жить? Ну…Меня устроила бы и эта комната, - Намиэль пока не перестал играть, но каждое, словно в шутку произнесенное слово, было лишь правдой. – Но, чтобы здесь остаться, надо заключить контракт?  
\- Я думал об этом, - ладони Затана гладили гибкую спину, он чуть улыбался, зная, что этот эльф от него уже никуда не уйдет, – но не считаю контракт подходящей идеей.  
\- О. Тогда что же?  
\- Может, договор?  
\- О ненападении? Извини, нахватался терминов на переговорах, - хихикнул Намиэль. – Тогда о взаимовыгодных отношениях. Вроде неплохо? – а его руки уже перебирали застежки на одежде, незаметно расстегивая их.  
\- Неплохо. Но не то, что нам нужно.  
\- А что нам нужно? – пальцы коснулись горячей кожи на груди, и дыхание как-то быстро кончилось, прервалось, замерло. И только с усилием втянув воздух внутрь, Затан смог продолжить.  
\- Я думал о союзе.  
\- Союз могут заключить страны, и наши как раз этим занимаются. Хотя, - все разумные мысли сносила эта близость, эти прикосновения и ожидание того, что вот-вот произойдет. – Хотя может быть еще брачный союз…  
\- То, что надо, не находишь?  
Ответ заглушили горячие губы, требовательный язык настойчиво толкался внутрь рта Намиэля, и он сдался, отпустил все мысли, все беспокойство о том, правда ли это, и отбросил все вопросы – не время и не место для них.  
Ведь то, что происходило сейчас, было намного важнее любых слов, потому что сейчас это был не просто секс, а нечто большее.   
И прикосновения их разгоряченных тел были как поцелуи, отданные с любовью. А поцелуи, которыми они обжигали друг друга, были подобны признаниям, после которых любые слова уже не значат ничего. Ведь что могут передать они больше, чем взгляд в глаза, чем стук сердца при касании, чем полное доверие, без вопросов и сомнений?..

Гораздо позже, когда луна уже заглядывала в окно, освещая две фигуры на постели, Затан потянулся и, повернувшись к лежащему на животе эльфу, потерся носом о его шею, вздохнул глубоко и удовлетворенно и прихватил кожу на плече зубами.  
\- Так как? – не разжимая их, спросил глухо и щекотно.  
\- Я согласен, - протянул эльф, вытягиваясь под ним и выгибаясь.  
\- На что? – демон спустился вниз по спине, легко перебирая губами позвонки.  
Намиэль повернул сначала голову, а потом и сам развернулся к Затану, закинув руки за голову нарочито беззащитным жестом.  
\- На все!   
\- Смелый эльф, – хищно усмехнулся тот и решительно раздвинул бедра Эля коленом.  
\- Ну да, согласен, - кивнул Намиэль. – Но только с тобой.


End file.
